


If You Think You Know Me

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Internet hacker!Dan, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stand, Phanfiction, Police officer!Phil, Strangers to Lovers, Translation, hidden identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Фил - сержант полиции. Он мечтает о продвижении по службе, но для этого ему нужно раскрыть свое самое большое дело - рассекретить личность знаменитого интернет-хакера по кличке Хауллер. Фил гоняется за ним уже не первый год, но за все это время не смог ни на шаг к нему приблизиться. Когда Лестер встречает в баре горячего незнакомца и проводит с ним незабываемую ночь, он начинает думать, что возможно теперь к нему вернется удача. Но, быть может, ему следовало держаться подальше от этого парня.





	1. When We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Think You Know Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354901) by [INeverHadMyInternetPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverHadMyInternetPhase/pseuds/INeverHadMyInternetPhase). 



Фил Лестер был полицейским на протяжении последних трех лет и имел довольно многообещающие перспективы. Он уже дослужился до сержанта, а в недалеком будущем мог бы получить и должность инспектора, если продолжит работать так же успешно. Все больше преступников отправлялись за решетку благодаря его усилиям, а на улицах Лондона становилось безопаснее с тех пор, как Фил переехал сюда из своего родного Манчестера. Его непосредственный начальник, инспектор Джонстон, считал работу Фила безупречной, поэтому, не задумываясь, взял его себе в штат уже в звании сержанта. Они сотрудничали на протяжении года, и все это время пытались поймать печально известного хакера по прозвищу Хауллер. Стол Фила еще никогда не был завален таким количеством бумаг, каждая из которых была так или иначе связана с материалами все новых и новых взломов, числящимися за самым активным и удачливым на данный момент преступником Лондона. 

И это одна из главных причин, почему Фил определенно не должен был сидеть сейчас в баре в этот воскресный вечер.

Осушив третий стакан и уже чувствуя легкое головокружение, Фил облокотился на столик. Бар был забит под завязку любителями громких вечеринок и кутежа, у барной стойки выстроилась настоящая очередь, а он сам оказался зажат между группой хихикающих девушек и одиноко сидящим парнем, который мешал в своем бокале на вид что-то фруктовое. Девушки вели себя особенно шумно, и, заметив краем глаза на каждой из них широкие розовые пояса и заячьи ушки, Фил сделал вывод, что у них был девичник. Проводить подобное мероприятие в воскресный вечер может и казалось немного странным, но они были в центре Лондона в конце концов, а тут возможно все. И пусть Фил прожил в столице уже три года, ночная жизнь большого города все еще была ему чужда после спокойного провинциального Манчестера.

Бармен поймал взгляд Фила, когда тот поднял голову, и жестом предложил очередную порцию напитка, но Лестер лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Время приближалось к полуночи, а завтра с утра у него была работа… Ему на самом деле не следовало сюда приходить.

\- О, да ладно, - откуда-то сбоку прозвучал голос, пропитанный сарказмом. – Еще один бокальчик не помешает.

Фил дернулся от неожиданности и чуть не упал со стула. Он повернул голову в левую сторону, чтобы увидеть того самого одинокого парня, который просидел рядом с ним весь вечер и сейчас смотрел на него, выразительно приподняв одну бровь. Парень был горяч… Фил заметил это еще раньше, когда возможно немного попялился на него после первого выпитого стакана. 

И возможно еще тогда поймал на себе несколько заинтересованных взглядов с той же стороны, но он не был в этом уверен.

\- Не могу, - Филу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы произнести слова членораздельно. – Я работаю завтра с утра.

Таинственный парень сначала скривил губы, но потом все-таки усмехнулся.

\- Ну, тогда это еще один повод выпить, - Фил не успел что-то ответить, потому что парень развернулся к бармену и произнес: - Повторите для него. И мне тоже. Я плачу.

Бармен взглянул на Фила, который сдался окончательно, согласно кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Он не так часто проводил ночи в компании симпатичных незнакомцев, так что почему бы ему не воспользоваться шансом сейчас. 

Тем временем парень обворожительно улыбнулся и протянул руку.

\- Я Дэн.

\- Фил, - ответил Лестер, пожимая ладонь. 

Их заказ был готов спустя минуту; Дэн взял свой бокал и, откинувшись немного назад, не стесняясь, буквально просканировал Фила долгим оценивающим взглядом. Филу пришлось громко сглотнуть и уткнуться в собственный коктейль, чтобы скрыть заметную дрожь в руках. Переведя дух, он все же совладал с эмоциями и, вздернув слегка подбородок, посмотрел на Дэна, который продолжал откровенно на него пялиться.

\- Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

\- Ну, - Дэн растягивал слова, не скрывая удовольствия. – Я думаю, мы оба можем друг другу помочь. Если я взял правильный курс.

Фил остановился на середине глотка. Этот сексуальный незнакомец действительно флиртовал с ним? Из всех людей в этом баре он выбрал именно Фила?

\- Или, - продолжил Дэн, лениво вертя стакан в руке, - ты можешь оказаться натуралом, в этом случае я извинюсь и оставлю тебя в покое. Позволю вернуться к своей работе… или что там у тебя было.

\- Нет, - вдруг резко произнес Фил, отчего Дэн даже запнулся и уставился на него в замешательстве. Оказывается, его глаза были темно коричневого цвета, Фил смог разглядеть это даже при тусклом освещении, - пугающе темного, но в то же время с крапинками теплого оттенка. Черты лица острые и пропорциональные, а сам парень держался с завидной уверенностью.

Дэн изогнул бровь под пристальным взглядом Фила.

\- Что «нет»?

\- Я не натурал, - Лестер уже мало думал о словах, которые сами срывались с его губ. – Я би, если быть точным.

\- Ну что ж, ладно, - Дэн наклонился немного вперед, задевая локоть Фила своим, а воздух между ними внезапно стал обжигающе горячим. – Как все удачно сложилось. Я тоже.

Когда Фил опустил взгляд вниз, туда, где соприкасались их локти, и, когда вдохнул опьяняющий запах Дэна, он подумал, что возможно тот был прав и эта встреча оказалась более чем удачной для них обоих.

Позже той же ночью они бросили свои напитки и вывалились на улицу, где Дэн толкнул Фила к ближайшей стене и с нетерпением и жадностью прикоснулся губами к его шее. Фил откинул голову назад, не в силах мыслить рационально от бурлящего в крови алкоголя, адреналина и теплого тела Дэна, плотно прижимающегося к его собственному. Фил не должен был делать этого. Он законопослушный гражданин общества. Он, как предполагалось, защищал людей.

Но потом Дэн прикусил кожу на его шее, и мысли Фила рассеялись окончательно.

Быстрыми, почти отчаянными движениями Фил отпустил плечи Дэна, в которые вцепился минутой раньше, и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, притянул к себе и наконец поцеловал в губы. Поцелуй вышел неаккуратным, пьяным, но в то же время его было достаточно, чтобы разжечь огонь, который Фил не испытывал уже чертовски давно, и вот дерьмо, это стало последней каплей. Взяв ситуацию под свой контроль, Лестер рывком оттолкнулся от стены и теперь уже прижимал к ней Дэна, от губ которого он не отрывался ни на секунду.

Он чувствовал, как Дэн дрожал под его натиском.

Фил наконец смог разорвать поцелуй, но лишь для того, чтобы судорожно прошептать:

\- К тебе или ко мне?

\- А ты шустрый, - фыркнул Дэн, и Фила вдруг накрыло неуместным чувством гордости, когда он услышал, как у этого горячего незнакомца охрип голос и сбилось дыхание лишь от его прикосновений и поцелуя.

Фил пожал плечами, пытаясь придать себе уверенный вид.

\- Только когда я имею дело с тем, кто мне действительно нравится. Но если ты не хочешь…

\- Нет-нет, - ухмыльнулся Дэн, обхватывая запястья Фила. – Я живу в десяти минутах ходьбы отсюда. Пойдем.

Фил беспрекословно последовал за ним, решая, что только на эту ночь, исключительно на эту ночь он проигнорирует свой здравый смысл. 

*

Фил проснулся в постели незнакомца впервые со времен университета. Ночь прошла более чем активно, так что их конечности были запутаны в ворохе простыней и одеял; голова Дэна покоилась на груди Фила, его закрытые глаза и размеренное дыхание говорили о том, что парень еще спал. Фил воспользовался удачным моментом, чтобы оценить, как Дэн выглядел рядом с ним со своими растрепанными волосами и липкой от пота кожей. Но затем его взгляд зацепился за часы, стоящие на прикроватном столике, и он не смог сдержать пораженного вздоха.

Вот дерьмо, у него сегодня работа.

Двигаясь быстро, но осторожно, Филу удалось выбраться из кровати Дэна и подняться на ноги. На полу большой кучей вперемешку валялась их одежда уже не первой свежести, так что Филу потребовалось время, чтобы отыскать свои рубашку и джинсы, в карманах которых, слава богу, оказались телефон и ключи. Однако ему все равно придется забежать к себе домой после того, как он поймет, в каком районе сейчас находится и куда вообще идти, чтобы взять значок и переодеться в форму, прежде чем поехать в участок. Именно в этот момент его голова неприятно загудела, принося с собой пока еще слабо ощутимое чувство похмелья, что вяло окутывало его тело.

Со стороны постели послышался приглушенный стон. Дэн махнул Филу и, подавляя огромный зевок, хрипло проговорил:

\- Сбегаешь на работу, да?

\- Ага, - тихо ответил Фил, оглядываясь на кровать и пытаясь не зацикливаться на том, как привлекательно выглядел все еще сонный Дэн.

Парень перевернулся на спину, щурясь от слабого солнечного света, проникшего через занавески. 

\- Болеутоляющее на кухне. Возьми сам.

\- Спасибо, - Фил был слегка удивлен, но искренне благодарен. Он окинул Дэна еще одним внимательным взглядом, после чего все-таки вышел из спальни – к счастью, квартира была не очень большой, с минимальным количеством дверей, в которых бы он мог запутаться, – и сразу же нашел кухню. Открыв несколько шкафчиков, он наконец наткнулся на пузырек с нужными таблетками и проглотил пару штук, запивая их стаканом прохладной воды.

Выйдя из кухни в коридор, Фил вдруг остановился и в растерянности уставился на дверь спальни, понимая, что будет невежливо уйти, не попрощавшись. К тому же Дэн был чертовски привлекательным и сексуальным, а еще у него в комнате на подоконнике стояла мягкая игрушка Тоторо, что, естественно, говорило о его безупречном вкусе. Филу ужасно не хотелось уходить отсюда так скоро.

\- Эм, - подал он голос, стоя в дверном проеме и наблюдая за тем, как Дэн кое-как отлепил голову от подушки. - В общем, мне уже пора.

\- И ты, конечно же, не можешь взять больничный хотя бы на один день? – голос Дэна звучал приглушенно, но Фил не сомневался, что тот говорил искренне.

\- Если честно, я польщен, но я правда не могу остаться. Мой босс меня убьет.

\- Как это жестоко, - произнес Дэн и снова уронил голову на подушку, хотя его взгляд все еще был прикован к Филу. – Тогда хотя бы оставь номер, ладно? Обещаю, как только проснусь, я напишу тебе.

\- Да, конечно, - Фил колебался всего мгновение, не совсем уверенный, что это была хорошая идея, но потом просто мысленно махнул на все свои сомнения. К черту их. Что могло случиться плохого? Даже если этот парень оказался бы серийным убийцей, Лестер без проблем повязал бы его и сдал, за что получил бы повышение по службе. Вот и все. Так что Фил подошел к столику, достал из кармана вырванную из блокнота страницу и ручку, написал свой номер телефона и оставил листок на краю. А дальше, руководствуясь непонятно какими мотивами, протянул руку к парню и взлохматил ему волосы. – Еще увидимся, Дэн.

\- Конечно, - пробормотал Дэн, уворачиваясь от его пальцев. – Но прикоснешься к моим волосам снова, и я тебя убью.

Фил тихо посмеивался, когда направлялся к двери.

Оказалось, что Дэн жил в нескольких минутах от автобусной остановки, и у Фила ушло не так много времени, чтобы отыскать дорогу домой. Пока он ехал в автобусе, его разум услужливо решил подбросить ему парочку размытых картин прошедшей ночи, что окутывали его грудь приятным теплом, которое Фил не испытывал уже давно. Его последние серьезные отношения были с девушкой и закончились еще до переезда в Лондон, после он, конечно, имел несколько одноразовых связей на не совсем трезвую голову, и последней из них был Дэн. Который оказался первым случайным партнером, заставившим Фила желать чего-то большего.

Потому что Фил действительно хотел больше. Он хотел узнать Дэна. Они успели поговорить ночью, и из этой короткой беседы Фил понял, что Дэн был забавным, милым и остроумным и практически никогда не расставался с сарказмом. Поэтому да, Фил хотел узнать его лучше.

Тем более теперь у Дэна был его номер телефона.

Фил старался не сильно обнадеживать себя этим фактом.

К тому времени как он наконец добрался до своей квартиры, собрал вещи и помчался на работу, он уже опаздывал на десять минут. Он кинул быстрое «привет» мужчине на пропускном пункте и сразу свернул к офису, где как обычно у каждого стола толпились группы людей – офицеры и технический персонал, телефоны разрывались от звонков, стопки бумаг перекладывались с одного места на другое, гул и шум не замолкали ни на секунду - в общем, работа шла полным ходом. Стол Фила стоял в самом углу, куда он и направился, дружелюбно приветствуя по пути некоторых коллег.

\- Эй, Лестер, - раздался сбоку резкий голос. – Инспектор Джонстон искал тебя.

\- Уже?

\- Да, думаю, у него есть что-то новое для тебя.

Проклятье. Фил редко опаздывал, и меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы босс вызывал его по этому поводу. Ходили слухи, что в их управлении с недавних пор появилось одно свободное место на должность инспектора, и Фил верил, что у него были неплохие шансы. Так что он просто не мог позволить себе допустить сейчас глупую ошибку… хотя проведенную ночь с Дэном было трудно назвать глупой ошибкой.

Когда Фил наконец добрался до своего стола, там его ожидали новая папка с файлами и записка сверху _«Для тебя. Новые обстоятельства по делу нашего хакера. Как изучишь эти бумаги, зайди ко мне»_.

Фил мельком посмотрел на злобно поглядывающую на него стопку документов и невольно закатил глаза. Похоже, утро будет забито изучением бумаг, так что у него даже не останется времени, чтобы подумать о том, проснулся ли уже Дэн, и если да, то почему он ему до сих пор не написал, как обещал, и напишет ли он вообще. Вместо подобных мыслей Фил опустился в свое скрипучее кресло и открыл папку.

Это будет долгий день.

*

Дэн не вставал с кровати еще несколько часов после того, как от него ушел парень. 

Парень по имени… как там его звали, Фил? Он разбудил его непозволительно рано, и в любом другом случае Дэн бы никогда ему этого не простил. Но Фил составил ему хорошую компанию, он остался на ночь и обнимал Дэна до самого утра, так что маленький плюсик он себе определенно заработал. Они даже поболтали какое-то время, а потом Фил выглядел по-настоящему расстроенным тем, что ему нужно было уходить на работу. Если честно, это был первый партнер Дэна с реальной работой. Что ж, возможно, Дэн мог бы к этому привыкнуть.

Или же, возможно, ему вообще ни к чему не нужно привыкать, напомнил он себе с досадой, когда вылез из душа и отправился на поиски чистой одежды к своему шкафу. В конце концов, его работа носила не совсем безопасный характер, и Дэн отлично понимал, что для его же блага лучше оставаться одному. Если он окружит себя любимыми и близкими людьми, то его враги всегда смогут использовать их против него. Плюс его клиенты чувствовали себя спокойнее, когда он был сам по себе – чем меньше людей вовлечены в их грязные тайны, тем лучше. 

Кстати, говоря о клиентах… Дэн был почти уверен, что на сегодня у него была кое-какая работа.

Переодевшись в спортивные штаны и толстовку с капюшоном, он вышел из спальни и направился прямиком на кухню, чтобы включить чайник. Кофе и болеутоляющее были неотъемлемой частью сегодняшнего утра. Оперевшись на кухонную стойку, он поднял голову в поисках таблеток и удивленно вскинул брови, когда увидел, что дверцы половины шкафчиков были открыты. Он еще утром отсылал сюда Фила на поиски таблеток, верно? Хах.

Дэн покачал головой и закрыл все дверцы, найдя прежде необходимый пузырек. Запив таблетки кофе, он снова прошел через гостиную по направлению к своему кабинету. В комнате было по привычному темно, потому что плотные жалюзи всегда были опущены, чтобы избежать любопытных глаз соседей. Одна из стен полностью заставлена сложной техникой и оборудованием, а его главный компьютер стоял на почетном месте в центре огромного стола, который был украшен мигалками. Дэн сохранял рабочую область в безупречной чистоте, хотя остальная часть его квартиры, как правило, напоминала свинарник.

Он уселся в кресло и включил компьютер, что-то беззаботно напевая себе под нос. Вынув из кармана телефон, Дэн пролистал до засекреченного дневника – он был не настолько глуп, чтобы хранить информацию в открытом доступе, - и ах да, точно. Дело Файлмора – вот его работа на сегодняшний день. Племянник Хэнка Файлмора, владельца гигантской сети предприятий, связался с Дэном онлайн, имея на руках информацию лишь о том, что это был печально известный в узких кругах хакер по кличке Хауллер. Дэн действительно гордился своим псевдонимом – он не был нелепым и в то же время не сильно отличался от его настоящей фамилии, что давало Дэну несколько очков преимущества, потому что вряд ли кто-то увидит в этом подсказку к тому, кем он был на самом деле.

Данный случай казался довольно простым – племянник был чертовски зол на своего дядю за то, что тот без объяснений вышвырнул его из компании, поэтому он обратился к Дэну с просьбой расположить на компьютере горе-родственника компрометирующую информацию. Честно говоря, на личный взгляд Дэна задумка была скучной и глупой, но племянник платил щедро, так что он был не против посеять небольшой хаос. Теперь осталось только дождаться, когда загрузится компьютер.

Взломать систему Файлмора оказалось пустяковым делом, и все, что осталось провернуть Дэну – это загрузить изображения на персональный компьютер Хэнка. В то время как передавались файлы, Дэн достал телефон и стал перекидывать его из руки в руку, вспоминая сегодняшнюю ночь. Фил, если это было настоящее имя парня, вызвал интерес Дэна с того самого момента, как резко рухнул за барную стойку – своей молочной кожей, которая на вид была похожа на шелк, и выразительными глазами, в которых несложно было утонуть, как бы банально это ни звучало. Дэн не мог отрицать, что хотел снова с ним встретиться.

И этот парень вроде бы оставлял свой номер, верно?

Выскочив из-за стола, Дэн бросился в спальню и перерыл каждую поверхность, пока не узнал вырванную страницу, лежащую на прикроватном столике, с написанными на ней цифрами и именем Фила. Значит, Дэн помнил все правильно. Он вернулся в кабинет, сел в кресло и начал набирать сообщение, краем глаза лениво наблюдая за процессом на экране компьютера.

**Дэн:** Я надеюсь ты не дал мне фальшивый номер, Фил. Прошлая ночка вышла веселой.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу, что уже выходило за все рамки дозволенного, потому что Дэн Хауэлл никогда не нервничал. А еще он никому не посылал смс-сообщения, кроме своих клиентов, но, похоже, эти правила больше не действовали.

По крайней мере Фил ничего о нем не знал, так что его репутация должна была остаться нетронутой.

Несколько минут спустя его телефон завибрировал, оповещая об ответном сообщении.

**Фил:** Никаких фальшивых номеров, я клянусь! Привет, Дэн. Согласен, прошлая ночь была потрясающей, мы можем встретиться как-нибудь еще раз?

**Дэн:** Конечно. Я надеюсь, ты догадываешься, что я не позволяю людям так просто от меня сбегать.

Его телефон не издавал звуков какое-то время, так что Дэн вернул внимание компьютеру, проверяя статус загрузки. Необходимые файлы уже были полностью перекинуты к данному моменту, и все, что оставалось сделать Дэну – это выйти из системы, подчистить следы своего вмешательства, а затем связаться с Сэмюэлем и сообщить ему, что работа была завершена. Дэн как раз удалял доказательства, когда его телефон завибрировал снова.

**Фил:** Эй, мне правда нужно было идти на работу. На которой я сейчас нахожусь и от которой кое-кто продолжает меня бессовестно отвлекать, между прочим.

Дэн не смог сдержать легкой усмешки. Филу, должно быть, действительно было интересно общение с ним, раз ему стоило труда сфокусироваться на работе. Дэн позволил себе еще одну триумфальную улыбку, но не спешил отвечать, пока не выполнил безопасный выход из системы Файлмора.

**Дэн:** Понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь.

**Фил:** Конечно же, ты тут не при чем. Я сейчас так и вижу на твоем лице наглую ухмылку неприлично огромного размера.

**Дэн:** Как хорошо, что мне даже ничего не пришлось говорить, да?

**Фил:** Рад знать, что мне не померещилось твоя самоуверенность.

**Дэн:** Для тебя это не должно быть большим открытием, после того, что было прошлой ночью.

И снова телефон замолчал на какое-то время, отчего Дэн раздраженно вздохнул. Он не привык к тому, что его игнорировали, в своей работе он привык, что клиенты отвечали ему быстро. Но у Фила была своя собственная работа, и Дэн должен был принять этот факт. Они только познакомились, в конце концов, пусть цель этого знакомства и носила довольно интимный характер. 

Дэн еще раз проверил компьютер, убеждаясь, что очистил все следы, а затем открыл мессенджер, чтобы дать знак Сэмюэлю о завершенной работе. С чувством выполненного долга и мыслями о деньгах, которые в этот самый момент переводились на его банковский счет, Дэн отключил компьютер и снова разлегся на диване перед телевизором, с дисками старого любимого аниме.

Чуть позже телефон оповестил о новом сообщении. 

**Фил:** Я сказал бы, что ты прав, но не хочу кормить твое раздутое эго еще больше.

**Фил:** А еще я действительно занят по работе.

**Фил:** Просто напал на след, поэтому я напишу тебе позже.

**Фил:** Пока, Дэн :3

Дэн уставился в свой телефон, не моргая. Напал на след? Что это могло означать?

Только тогда Дэн понял, что по сути он понятия не имел, с чем была связана работа Фила. Фраза «напасть на след» могло подразумевать несколько вариантов: от прогулки с собакой на поводке до новых улик преступления, о чем Дэн предпочел даже не думать. Не хватало еще, чтобы Фил работал в каких-нибудь правоохранительных органах, это последнее, в чем нуждался Дэн. С другой стороны, иметь на своей стороне, например, адвоката была не такая уж и плохая идея – не то чтобы он планировал сдаваться в скором времени, но лишняя осторожность никому не помешает.

Также Дэн пытался не слишком радостно реагировать на смайлик-поцелуйчик в конце последнего сообщения Фила. Он взрослый разумный человек, черт возьми, он сможет пережить небольшую порцию флирта. Если это вообще был флирт, конечно.

Только почему же тогда его сердце застучало так, как будто он несколько часов подряд занимался гребаной аэробикой?

Дэн покачал головой, не сдерживаясь от возмущенного фырканья, а затем удобнее устроился на диване и продолжил смотреть аниме. Все, что ему сейчас было нужно, – это забыться в мелькающей перед глазами картинке.

А в следующий раз, когда он увидит Фила, он обязательно заставит его отплатить.

*

Фил отложил телефон как раз вовремя, потому что инспектор Джонстон направлялся прямиком к его столу. Лестер торопливо опустил глаза на стопку файлов, которые он, как предполагалось, уже должен был «изучить», но по сути просмотрел чуть больше половины. А теперь к нему шел его босс, чтобы обсудить материалы дела. Молодец, Фил. И ты действительно надеешься на повышение?

\- С кем бы ты там ни переписывался, это может подождать, - рявкнул инспектор Джонстон, как только оказался в зоне слышимости. – Ты слышал о новой зацепке?

\- Да, - кивнул Фил, садясь смирно, - ну, то есть я слышал, что у нас появилось что-то новое. Что именно…

\- Я введу тебя в курс дела по пути, - кивком головы инспектор Джонстон указал следовать за ним, так что Филу не оставалось ничего, кроме как отложить свои личные дела и подняться из-за стола.

Они взяли одну из служебных машин, выезжая на оживленные лондонские дороги и немедленно становясь частью дневных пробок. Спустя несколько минут инспектор Джонстон заговорил, объясняя Филу, куда они едут.

\- Мы напали на след Хауллера. Наконец-то. Случай сомнительный – у нас есть анонимное сообщение о том, что не помешало бы совершить рейд на компьютерную базу Файлмора.

\- Файлмора? – удивленно спросил Фил.

\- Да, я знаю, - скривившись ответил инспектор, - на этот раз он не стал мелочиться. Но в участок поступил звонок с заявлением проверить компьютеры Файлмора. Звучит знакомо?

\- Хауллер становится предсказуемым.

\- Но это не означает, что мы не стали к нему ближе, - инспектор покачал головой и сжал руль сильнее на очередном повороте. – По крайней мере, он не меняет почерка. Мы почти приехали, и да, пока действуем сами, просто прощупываем почву и собираем как можно больше информации о хакере.

\- Понял, - Фил быстро кивнул, буквально чувствуя, как у него загораются глаза. Эта была именно та часть его работы, которую он любил больше всего: непосредственно присутствовать на месте преступления, принимать активные действия, быть полностью вовлеченным в процесс. Делать жизнь людей чуточку лучше, если это в его силах.

Когда они прибыли в главный офис Файлмора, Фил замер на месте, шокировано уставившись на огромный сверкающий небоскреб, пока инспектор Джонстон не напомнил ему, что они тут на задании и было бы лучше, если бы он прекратил таращиться на здание. Оказавшись внутри, они вызвали лифт и добрались до верхнего этажа, где уже было несколько других офицеров, которые позвали их в сторону главного офиса.

В кабинете обнаружился Хэнк Файлмор, кричащий и активно жестикулирующий, поскольку технический аналитик из отдела полиции сидел за его компьютером. Сотрудника звали Эмми, Фил хорошо ее знал. И конечно же, он совсем не одобрял агрессию Хэнка, направленную в ее сторону.

\- Так-так, успокойтесь, - немедленно вмешался инспектор Джонстон, его деловой тон голоса звучал спокойно и уверенно. – Мистер Файлмор, не будет ли вам так угодно сесть на свое место…

\- Нет, не будет! Она, черт возьми, выкрала мой компьютер!

\- Да, и мы объясним вам почему, если вы сядете.

\- Я не собираюсь спокойно сидеть на месте и выслушивать ваши гребаные объяснения!

\- Что ж, если вы предпочитаете продолжить разговор в участке, то мы можем этому поспособствовать, - сухо прервал его инспектор.

Это заставило Файлмора замолчать.

У Фила не заняло много времени, чтобы вникнуть в суть дела – Эмили нашла компрометирующие фото на личном компьютере Хэнка Файлмора, которые, как клянется сам Хэнк, он туда никогда не загружал. Он был уверен и продолжал говорить о том, что его подставили, и сколько бы Филу не нравился этот человек, он все же был склонен к тому, чтобы поверить ему. Почерк Хауллера определялся безошибочно – никаких следов взлома и непреклонный подозреваемый, кричащий о своей невиновности.

Фил передал инспектору перечень вопросов, главным из которых был о том, имел ли Хэнк недоброжелателей, которые хотели бы ему насолить – он, все-таки был главой огромной корпорации, так что список скорее всего получится впечатляющим, – а сам вернулся к Эмили, которая все еще работала над компьютером Файлмора.

Она поприветствовала его уставшей улыбкой.

\- Привет, Лестер.

\- Мэтлок, - дружелюбно кивнул ей Фил. – Как идут дела?

\- Ужасно. Эти изображения являются одними из худших, что я когда-либо видела. В этом мире столько ненормальных психов.

\- Чего и следовало ожидать. Удалось обнаружить что-нибудь подозрительное?

Эмили беспомощно пожала плечами. 

\- Файлы действительно выглядят так, как будто они изначально были на этом компьютере. Но просто… я не знаю, я вижу, что все же они были загружены извне, но я понятия не имею, как отследить точку отправления. Этот хакер слишком хорош.

Фил недовольно скривился.

\- Это точно он?

\- О, да. Определенно. Здесь даже копать особо не надо, это почерк Хауллера, Фил.

Лестер кивнул и наклонился, вглядываясь в экран.

\- Я думал так же. Но дай угадаю, он, как обычно, не оставил никаких следов, верно? Или на этот раз есть какие-то отличия?

\- Мне нужно еще время, - ответила Эмили. – Но я сомневаюсь, что удача будет на нашей стороне. Он маленький и хитрый кусок дерьма, вот, что я тебе скажу.

\- Расскажи об этому кому-нибудь другому. Не могу дождаться, когда мы наконец схватим его.

\- Удачи, Лестер, - пробормотала Эмили, вновь возвращая внимание к компьютеру.

Фил оставил ее в покое и просто начал пялиться в экран перед собой, пестрящий комбинациями кодов и цифр, в которых он абсолютно ничего не соображал. Отвлекся он только тогда, когда инспектор Джонстон позвал его снова.

В тот же вечер, закончив с работой и вернувшись домой, Фил не мог перестать задаваться вопросом, была ли Эмили права. Смогут ли они когда-нибудь поймать Хауллера? Хакер активно действовал уже около года (и кто его знает, может, от его рук пострадало куда больше людей, чем было известно полиции), и за все это время они ни на шаг не приблизились к рассекречиванию его личности. Все, что они знали, это то, что он был мужского пола и проживал в Лондоне. Как-то очень давно, еще во время одного из первых случаев у них был подозреваемый, который честно признался, что пользовался услугами Хауллера для взлома компьютера своего бывшего работодателя, и он заявил, что никогда не встречал хакера лично, а все дела с ним решал по телефону. С тех пор Хауллер стал еще осторожнее и ужесточил условия: он перестал выходить на прямой контакт с клиентами, так что если те в итоге и оказывались в полиции, они все равно не могли выдать ни крупицы информации о нем. 

Фил закусил внутреннюю часть щеки, пока грел ужин. Это дело беспокоило его больше, чем он показывал – знать, что таинственный хакер, за которым так долго охотились, свободно разгуливал на свободе, было непросто… Они легко могли каждый день встречать друг друга в метро, ходить в один и тот же супермаркет или посещать одни и те же пабы, к примеру. Мурашки побежали по спине Фила. Он быстро отмахнулся от собственных мыслей, ругая себя. Ему точно не стоит думать об этом слишком много.

Поэтому он перенес свой ужин в гостиную и уселся напротив телевизора, где шла старая добрая передача «Лучший пекарь Британии». Примерно минут двадцать пронаблюдав за людьми, оплакивающими свои испорченные пирожные, Фил достал из кармана телефон и решил снова написать Дэну – в его жизни наконец появилось хоть что-то приятное и хорошее, так что он не желал лишаться этого так легко.

**Фил:** Я уже отработал. Ужинаю перед телеком. Как прошел твой день?

Он не надеялся на мгновенный ответ, поэтому отложил телефон и вновь сконцентрировался на телевизоре. Однако когда раздался звук смс-сообщения, он не смог сдержать улыбки.

**Дэн:** У тебя такая захватывающая жизнь. Я валяюсь в трусах на диване и ем попкорн, и ты не сможешь остановить меня.

**Фил:** Я ожидал чего-то большего от горячего парня, который приходит в бар с целью найти кого-нибудь на одну ночь.

**Дэн:** Ой, не осуждай меня.

**Фил:** Разве я тебе не говорил? Это то, чем я занимаюсь.

**Фил:** Я профессиональный человек-судья.

**Фил:** Склони голову перед моими навыками.

**Дэн:** Ха-ха, ты такой смешной.

**Фил:** Ты не можешь знать наверняка – вру я или нет.

**Дэн:** Не могу. А если серьезно, чем ты занимаешься?

**Фил:** Я же сказал, я человек-судья. Я сижу перед людьми и сужу их весь день.

**Дэн:** Звучит чертовски интересно.

**Фил:** Еще бы. А ты?

**Дэн:** Я профессиональный задрот. Я сижу перед телевизором и задрочу весь день.

**Фил:** Хорошо, ты выиграл.

**Дэн:** Никогда не сомневайся во мне.

Фил глупо хихикнул, уткнувшись в телефон; его настроение значительно улучшилось. Мысли о Хауллере отошли на задний план вместе с остальными проблемами на работе. Повышение, сварливый босс, нераскрытые дела – все это, казалось, вдруг перестало иметь значение, когда там, на другом конце провода у него был Дэн, с которым он мог беззаботно проболтать весь вечер.

Спустя несколько часов Фил так и уснул с улыбкой на губах и с телефоном на подушке.

*

Прошла неделя, прежде чем Дэн и Фил увиделись снова. 

Фил был загружен на работе – дело Файлмора набирало обороты, и тех доказательств на его компьютере оказалось достаточно, чтобы арестовать Хэнка Файлмора, который внезапно сорвался. Он кричал и обвинял каждого офицера в коррупции, пока те не были вынуждены посадить его в камеру временного пребывания, и в тот момент, когда он достаточно успокоился для того, чтобы явиться на допрос, он назвал перечень имен всех тех, к кому он когда-либо относился неуважительно или оскорбительно. Список оказался немаленьким. Так что Филу и остальной команде пришлось наведаться к каждому человеку из прошлого Хэнка, который был когда-то им обижен, и проверить его на мотивы и причастность к делу. 

В итоге к концу дня Фил чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и уставшим. Спустя ровно неделю после того, как они с Дэном встретились впервые, Фил завалился в свою квартиру и рухнул на диван с твердой уверенностью, что сегодня он точно позвонит парню. Со всей этой суматохой на работе и бесконечной беготней он решил, что с него достаточно, и он имеет право для разнообразия побаловать и себя тоже. Плюс Дэн был единственным человеком, мысли о котором в последнее время заставляли Фила улыбаться. Их постоянные переписки были лучшей частью каждого дня Фила.

И, наверно, все это выглядело довольно печально, верно? Однако Фил едва ли колебался, когда нажал на вызов и поднес телефон к уху.

Дэн ответил на третьем гудке.

\- Алоха?

\- Ты серьезно сказал сейчас «Алоха»?

\- Я же просил тебя не судить меня, - недовольно пробурчал Дэн, хотя Фил мог слышать, что его тон голоса был напускным.

\- Ну да, но ты сказал «алоха»…

\- Закрой рот. В прямом смысле, - хихикнул все же Дэн. – Ты позвонил только для того, чтобы покритиковать меня, или ты что-то хотел?

\- Ладно, - Фил потянулся, внезапно занервничав. Его руки теребили низ футболки. – Эм, в общем, я думал спросить, не хочешь ли ты снова встретиться?

\- Что, настолько все печально?

\- Нет, это не… я не то имел в виду…

\- Все хорошо, Фил, - засмеялся Дэн. – И ты можешь приехать ко мне, если тебе понравилось.

\- Да, конечно, - последовал моментальный ответ Фила, но затем он задумался. – То есть, нет. Давай куда-нибудь выйдем?

\- Выйдем?

\- Да. Сходим. Куда-нибудь.

Голос Дэна, когда он заговорил вновь после короткой паузы, звучал удивленно.

\- Это что, свидание?

\- Да, - Фил заерзал на диване, покусывая нижнюю губу. – Если ты не против, конечно.

\- Я не против, - было слышно, что Дэн все еще находился под впечатлением, хотя он и пытался звучать более уверенно. – Да. Я думаю, что я бы хотел сходить с тобой на свидание.

Тепло наполнило грудь Фила, когда он широко улыбнулся.

\- Я бы тоже хотел сходить с тобой на свидание, – между ними снова повисла наполненная невысказанными словами недолгая тишина прежде, чем Фил продолжил: - Так, эм, я зайду за тобой в семь?

\- Ты собираешься зайти за мной? Серьезно? – снова хихикнул Дэн. – Мне это льстит. Мои случайные партнеры на одну ночь обычно этого не делают.

\- Я не знал, - в порыве выдал Фил, – эм, что это выглядит так.

Дэн ответил не сразу.

\- Без обид, - произнес он сквозь смех, - но я вполне уверен, что познакомились мы именно с этой целью, Фил.

\- Нет, об этом я знаю, - так же быстро протараторил Фил, - но обычно я тоже не зову на свидания своих случайных партнеров на одну ночь.

\- Оу, - Дэн казался растерянным, - ладно. Мне это льстит еще больше.

\- Эм, да, - откашлялся Фил. – Так что, я приду в семь?

\- Да, договорились.

\- Хорошо, тогда до встречи.

\- Ага, - голос Дэна снова смягчился. – До встречи.

Фил повесил трубку с довольной улыбкой на лице, а потом вдруг понял, что у него совершенно нет времени на сборы, поэтому буквально сорвался с дивана и убежал в спальню.

*

Ровно в семь часов вечера Фил вышел на нужной автобусной остановке и направился к дому, в котором жил Дэн. Маршрут не был знаком ему хорошо, все же он был тут только один раз, поэтому неудивительно, что Фил трижды свернул не туда и только с четвертой попытки отыскал правильное здание. В итоге он припоздал на пару минут, и, нажимая на тугие кнопки домофона, заметно разнервничался.

Дэн ответил сразу, сказав, чтобы Фил подождал внизу. Лестеру пришлось еще какое-то время топтаться снаружи, нервно теребя пуговицы на рубашке и делая вид, что он в совершенном порядке. Когда мимо прошла влюбленная парочка, Фил засмущался еще сильнее. С появлением в дверях Дэна он свободно выдохнул, испытывая, вероятно, слишком большое облегчение. 

И да, Дэн выглядел великолепно. Он придерживался примерно такого же стиля, что и Фил, вот только его одежда была намного, намного дороже. Чем он должен был заниматься, чтобы позволить себе это? Пусть и с опозданием, но Фил вдруг понял, что он на самом деле знал очень мало об этом сексуальном незнакомце, которому назначил свидание. 

Хотя, наверно, именно поэтому он и захотел встретиться с ним снова. 

\- Привет, - произнес Фил, осознав, что молчаливо пялился на Дэна дольше, чем было необходимо. – Ты выглядишь, эм… потрясающе, если честно.

Дэн приподнял бровь, а его губы сжались так, как будто он сдерживал усмешку.

\- Спасибо. Ты тоже выглядишь довольно хорошо, Фил.

На вечер был выбран ресторан, в котором Фил часто бывал с родителями, когда те навещали его. Место было достаточно оживленным, но зато с тихой приятной музыкой и ненавязчивым обслуживающим персоналом. Таким образом, Филу нравилась возможность нырнуть за дальний столик в углу и скрыться от всего мира на некоторое время. И теперь в этом самом углу он скрывался вместе с Дэном.

Не успели они разместиться, как Дэн начал задавать вопросы.

\- Итак, Фил. Какая у тебя фамилия?

Фил моргнул.

\- Точно, у нас ведь особо не было времени выяснить это раньше.

\- Ага, - теплые карие глаза Дэна блестели.

\- Да, ладно. В общем, я Лестер.

\- Филип Лестер, - Дэн немного откинулся назад, не сводя с него взгляда, - и чем же ты занимаешься, Филип Лестер?

\- Нет-нет, подожди, - Фил покачал головой, - сначала скажи свою фамилию.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Да! Так будет честно.

\- Тьфу, ладно, - Дэна прервал официант, принесший напитки, так что ему пришлось подождать, пока они останутся снова одни, - я Дэниел Хауэлл.

\- Хауэлл, - Фил потягивал свой коктейль, внимательно рассматривая парня. – Тебе подходит.

\- Эм, ну, - ухмыльнувшись, пожал плечами Дэн. – Спасибо?

Фил пихнул его ногой под столом.

\- Теперь твоя очередь, - Дэн тоже взял коктейль, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от Фила. – Чем ты занимаешься по жизни, Лестер?

\- Я коп.

Дэн тут же выплюнул все, что только что выпил, и громко закашлялся.

Фил наклонился вперед, встревоженный моментально покрасневшим Дэном, который все еще кашлял, поспешно отставляя свой бокал на стол. После мучительно долгого момента, наконец восстановив дыхание, он подавленно выпалил:

\- Ч-что?

\- Эм, - Фил не знал, куда деть руки, поэтому просто положил их перед собой. – Я полицейский. Ты в порядке?

\- Я… да, - отмахнувшись, Хауэлл кашлянул еще раз. – Все нормально, просто… не в то горло попало.

\- Тебе как-нибудь помочь? Постучать по спине?

\- Нет-нет, все уже хорошо, - глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Дэн сел ровно, и выражение его лица вернулось к прежнему. – Я просто… не ожидал, что у тебя именно такая работа.

Между бровями Фила появилась складка.

\- Почему это?

\- Ты… как-то не очень похож на копа, знаешь.

\- Ну, прости, - с легким раздражением выдал Фил, - довожу до твоего сведения: я нахожусь в отличной форме.

Дэн фыркнул.

\- О, поверь мне, я знаю. Просто я никогда бы не подумал, что у копа может быть такая зависимость от Тоторо.

Не сдержавшись, Фил рассмеялся, и вся неловкость между ними тут же исчезла. Его плечи расслабились, когда он откинулся на спинку стула и ответил:

\- Согласен, но, знаешь, я как бы тоже никогда бы не подумал, что у такого привлекательного парня, который приходит в бар, чтобы снять кого-то на ночь, каждая горизонтальная поверхность в спальне будет завалена плюшевыми игрушками Тоторо.

\- Тебе это нравится, и ты не можешь это отрицать.

\- Мне нравится, - ответил Фил. – Ладно. Где работаешь ты?

\- О, ну это, - Дэн махнул рукой с невозмутимым видом. – Всякие проекты. В основном, в сфере IT.

\- Так ты технический специалист?

\- Что-то вроде того, ага.

\- Это так круто, - глаза Лестера загорелись энтузиазмом. – У нас в отделе есть технический аналитик – Эмили, и я постоянно прошу ее научить меня хотя бы мелочам. Она говорит, что я полный отстой во всем, что касается технологий. 

Дэн приподнял бровь.

\- Ничего не соображаешь в технике? 

\- Ну, она так говорит, но мне кажется, я не настолько безнадежный.

\- Надеюсь, ты прав, - с серьезным выражением лица ответил Хауэлл, - потому что иначе у нас ничего не получится, Фил. Я не могу зависать с человеком, который ничего не смыслит в технике. Это оскорбляет меня как айтишника, знаешь.

\- Ну, тогда тебе придется меня чему-нибудь научить, - усмехнулся Фил.

\- По рукам.

Остаток вечера прошел за приятным разговором, шуточными поддразниваниями друг над другом, разбавляемые иногда обсуждениями еды. Дэн заказал какой-то необычный салат, название которого Фил так и не смог произнести, а сам Фил взял свое любимое и уже привычное блюдо – болоньезе, на что Дэн демонстративно закатил глаза.

Им двоим было комфортно не только разговаривать, но и молчать, и Фил вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что проводить время с Дэном это все равно, что отдыхать с кем-то, кого он знал всю жизнь. Он уже слегка подзабыл, насколько энергичным был парень, и диалог с ним на любую тему походил на торнадо: Дэн отпускал резкие шуточки и буквально ходил по лезвию ножа, но Фил должен был признаться, что ему нравились эти острые ощущения.

Таким образом, он не сильно удивился, что после того как оплатил счет (Фил настоял на этом, несмотря на протесты Хауэлла) и они вышли в прохладную лондонскую ночь, Дэн снова пригласил его к себе домой. Фил с готовностью согласился.

Во время прогулки по улице Дэн пару раз случайно задевал рукой запястье Фила и шел слишком близко к нему для довольно широкого тротуара. Пальцы Фила так и чесались потянуться и обхватить ладонь парня, чтобы притянуть его ближе, вдохнуть аромат и снова вспомнить, каково это – провести губами по этой коже, но они все еще находились на улице, а Фил никогда не был эксгибиционистом. Так что он затолкнул свои желания подальше хотя бы до тех пор, пока они не окажутся в квартире Дэна.

\- Я правда хорошо провел вечер, - начал Дэн, когда они свернули в очередной проулок. – Ты интересный, Лестер. Хоть и коп.

\- Эй, - с поддельным раздражением в голосе возразил Фил. – Нет ничего скучного в том, чтобы быть полицейским. Моя жизнь похожа на сериал. Все время.

Дэн рассмеялся – так ярко и искренне, что вокруг глаз и губ проявились тоненькие морщинки, и Фил на мгновение был полностью очарован этой картиной, не в силах отвести взгляда.

\- И все же, - продолжил парень, не переставая улыбаться, - мне всегда было интересно узнать, на что похоже жилище настоящего полицейского.

\- Да?

\- Ага. Я имею в виду, вы вообще живые люди? Ночуете ли вы прямо за решеткой? Вы когда-нибудь выходите из полицейского участка? Столько вопросов. 

\- Ясно, - хихикнул Фил. – Ну, тогда мы можем пойти ко мне. Раз ты так этого хочешь.

Прищурившись, Дэн окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да. До меня отсюда минут двадцать.

\- Тогда пойдем.

Так, обхватив запястье Хауэлла, Фил повел его в другом направлении. Какое-то время Дэн послушно шел рядом, потом вытянул руку из хватки Фила, но лишь для того, чтобы переплести их пальцы. Фил не смог сдержать улыбки и в знак согласия слегка сжал чужую ладонь в своей, получив в ответ довольную усмешку.

Когда они зашли в квартиру Фила, он сразу предложил приготовить горячий шоколад, против чего Дэн не стал возражать. Тем не менее он едва успел включить чайник и достать чашки прежде, чем Дэн прижал его к столу, подойдя сзади, и прикоснулся губами к его шее. 

Этот вечер они закончили в постели Фила, переплетясь ногами и руками, и вряд ли он мог на что-то жаловаться. 

*

Он гребаный коп.

Мысли Дэна наворачивали круги в голове с космической скоростью, представляя теперь собой месиво из сверханализа, возможных исходов событий и истощения из-за такой активности. Он лежал в постели Лестера, прожигал взглядом потолок, пока под боком, обвив его ногу своими, мирно похрапывал сам хозяин квартиры.

Дэн надавил подушечками пальцев на глаза, крепко их сжав. Чертов коп. Он должен был знать, что все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой – Дэн предпочитал не заводить серьезных отношений, но Фил казался совсем другим. Веселый, легкий в общении и абсолютный задрот. Он смеялся над сарказмом Дэна, он писал ему и всегда перезванивал, он обнимал Дэна так, как никто и никогда его не обнимал - он был идеальным во всем. У Дэна было мало чего хорошего в жизни, он был полон резких углов, которые Филу, без сомнения, удалось бы сгладить.

Если бы он не был долбанным полицейским.

Дэн прошептал очередное проклятие. Немного поерзав в чужой постели, он кое-как сел, что получилось у него не сразу, потому что рука Фила, лежащая поперек его живота, все еще придавливала его к кровати. Это было так несправедливо! Тепло Фила, окутывающее его, легкое дыхание, наполняющее пустоту комнаты, опьяняющий запах другого человека – все это было так чертовски приятно чувствовать. Дэн редко встречал людей, компанию которых мог даже просто терпеть, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Но свидание с Филом было просто потрясающим. Он много дурачился, но это было весело, и сердце Дэна на самом деле пропускало удар каждый раз, когда голубые глаза Лестера приковывали его к месту пронзительным взглядом. Фил всегда словно смотрел ему в самую душу.

Что вообще ни разу не нормально. Потому что Дэн не имел права так близко к себе кого-нибудь подпускать. Особенно, если этот кто-то был чертовым копом.

Это была совершено точно плохая идея во всех ее направлениях.

И тем не менее Дэн все еще ее рассматривал. Он был уверен, исходя из действий Фила, что тот будет совсем не против их последующих встреч. А Дэн будет не против отношений – отношений, построенных на лжи, очевидно, потому что он никогда и никому не доверится полностью, но все же отношений. Он хотел быть с Филом. Он хотел просыпаться с ним по утрам, завтракать и ужинать, делить ежедневную рутину.

Вот только он не мог рисковать, не так ли? Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы такой хакер как он позволил себе настолько сильно с кем-то сблизиться. Просто нет. Это никогда не будет работать.

Даже если он сможет выяснить, на каком этапе сейчас находится расследование. Дэн был уверен, что к настоящему времени его как минимум заметили. Он видел короткие сводки новостей по телеку, где просили предоставлять любую информацию, связанную с хакером под псевдонимом Хауллер.

А что, если сам Фил был в группе, выслеживающей его?

Это была такая красивая ирония, разве нет? Дэн даже в какой-то степени получал удовольствие от этой мысли. Он мельком взглянул на мужчину, спящего рядом с ним, волосы которого, казалось, вопреки всем законам гравитации растрепались по подушке и слегка щекотали голое плечо Дэна. Сейчас, с закрытыми глазами Фил выглядел таким расслабленным. Им пришлось сделать паузу на самом интересном моменте пару часами раннее, потому что Филу нужно было снять контактные линзы; он объяснил, что когда забывает это сделать и засыпает в них, то тогда его глаза чувствуют себя так, как будто их начинают натирать наждачной бумагой, и это объяснение показалось Дэну настолько болезненным, что он непроизвольно сморщился. Фил в очках - это было явно то, к чему жизнь Дэна не готовила. Поэтому он, сам того не ожидая, утянул Фила во второй раунд прежде, чем они наконец выдохнулись и уснули. 

Точнее, уснул только Лестер. Дэн ворочался несколько томительных минут, пока его мысли не взяли над ним верх, и вот теперь он сидел здесь, в чужой постели, и ломал голову.

Наверно, он просто должен уйти домой. Дэн неохотно рассматривал этот вариант, хотя и знал, что, скорее всего, он был самым логичным и оптимальным. Правда состояла в том, что Фил, очевидно, был хорошим добрым человеком с порядочной жизнью, а Дэн мог все это разрушить. Или же ему придется бесконечно врать Филу – от этой мысли в его животе сразу что-то неприятно скрутилось, - в противном случае Фил просто засадит его за решетку до того, как он успеет сказать в свое оправдание хотя бы одно предложение.

Ни один из этих вариантов не казался особо привлекательным.

Закрыв лицо ладонями, Дэн приглушенно застонал. Из всех сложных и сомнительных ситуаций, которые он имел в своей длительной «карьере», это была первая, когда он понятия не имел, что делать. Если говорить о его собственном желании, то он безусловно хотел быть с Филом – по крайней мере хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, куда все это приведет и какие у них были шансы на счастливый исход. Он хотел каждое утро просыпаться вот так – рядом с Филом; он был приятным бонусом в постели, такой теплый, успокаивающий и расслабленный, и Дэн даже подумать не мог, что он когда-то будет хотеть чего-то так сильно.

Но даже не совсем нравственный Дэн испытывал серьезные угрызения совести.

Конечно, было бы удобно иметь под боком парня-копа, через него он мог бы узнать больше о процессе расследования по его делу. Но мог ли Дэн использовать Фила в таких целях? Вообще-то он не любил пользоваться людьми. Его клиенты часто имели реальные проблемы, которые нельзя было решить законным путем, так что Дэну нравилось рассматривать себя в роли этакого борца за справедливость, который забирал деньги у богатых и отдавал их бедным. Ну, говоря образно. Одна мысль о том, чтобы использовать Фила в своих не очень честных целях вызывала у него изжогу.

Хотя, если это поможет ему решить проблемы еще большего числа клиентов…

Проклятие! Дэн плюхнулся назад, упав в подушки, чем потревожил спящего рядом мужчину. Фил что-то тихо (и слишком восхитительно) проворчал, а затем прижался еще ближе, уткнувшись лицом в шею Дэна и крепче сжимая руку вокруг его живота. Его растрепанные волосы щекотали голую кожу, и Дэн был уже готов оттолкнуть его, но внезапное тепло казалось таким… успокаивающим.

Ох, да к черту все это. Дэн послал куда подальше свои сомнения, решив, что подумает о нравах и морали попозже. Прямо сейчас он хотел наслаждаться присутствием горячего милого парня в одной с ним постели. 

Так что Дэн перевернулся набок и обернул руки вокруг талии Фила, плотно прижавшись к нему под одеялом.

*

На следующее утро Фил проснулся, буквально задыхаясь от вороха новых ощущений. Низко простонав, он заерзал на месте, не имея никакого желания выбираться из этого прекрасного полубессознательного состояния. Что-то теплое прижималось к нему, приятно перебирая его волосы, так что он позволил себе расслабиться и утонуть в этой блаженной теплоте, что окружала его буквально со всех сторон. Его руки резко напряглись, натыкаясь на что-то мягкое.

Это нечто мягкое еще и хмыкнуло в ответ.

Фил замер в удивлении, не смея пошевелиться.

А затем под ним прогнулся матрас.

Что-то теплое сжалось вокруг его плеч, а прямо в ухо раздался приглушенный смех.

\- Если ты собираешься обниматься, Лестер, то хотя бы постарайся не бить меня по лицу.

А?

Фил моргнул, быстро открывая глаза, но потом прищурился, чтобы сосредоточиться на размытых очертаниях, и чуть не прикусил язык, когда наконец разглядел прямо перед носом чужое лицо. Дэн смотрел на него в упор, саркастическая улыбка красовалась на его губах. Их ноги все еще были переплетены под одеялом, а запах Дэна был практически везде – на его подушках, на его коже, на его пальцах.

Осознание происходящего обрушилось на Фила, выбивая из его легких весь воздух.

Он снова закрыл глаза, расслабленно выдохнул и положил голову на грудь Дэна. Фил чувствовал, как парень немного поерзал под ним, укладываясь в более удобное положение, а затем обернул руки вокруг спины Фила. Одновременно с этим раздался еще один смешок прямо в ухо.

\- Не то чтобы я жалуюсь, но разве тебе сегодня не нужно на работу?

\- Ммм, - голос Фила прозвучал намного ниже, чем он ожидал, видимо, еще не восстановившись после сна. Он плотнее прижался к Дэну. – Вообще-то нужно. Но прямо сейчас мне на это плевать.

Когда Дэн снова хрипло рассмеялся, в груди Фила разлилось тепло. Черт. Ему и правда уже следовало подняться, но он был еще слишком сонным, чтобы об этом заботиться. К тому же в таких нежных объятиях Дэна, казалось, весь мир замирал и ничего не имело значения.

Дэн перелег чуть ниже; большим пальцем одной руки он поглаживал спину Фила, пока пальцы другой руки лениво перебирали его волосы. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал чуть громче шепота.

\- У тебя такие странные волосы по утрам.

\- Тьфу, я знаю, - без особой радости ответил Фил. – Мне нужен утюжок.

\- Даже не смей говорить при мне об утюжке. У тебя хотя бы нет кудряшек.

\- Ага, - Фил потерся носом о шею парня, но потом вдруг резко замер, слегка сморщив лоб. – Подожди. У тебя что, кудрявые волосы?

\- Хм, может быть…

Фил немного отодвинулся, проморгал несколько раз, фокусируя размытое зрение и еще раз внимательно оглядел Дэна. Глаза того были закрыты, а лицо казалось более гладким и расслабленным, все резковатые черты были сглажены в лучах утреннего солнца. Его волосы действительно вились, и слегка кудрявые завитки беспорядочно раскинулись по подушке. Что-то в животе Фила снова приятно сжалось, а грудь наполнил новый прилив тепла.

Не в силах сдержаться от окутывающего его ощущения счастья, Фил издал какой-то непонятный звук – то ли полустон, то ли полувздох, и протянул руку, накручивая на палец одну из кудряшек Дэна. Волосы парня оказались такими мягкими, что когда Фил отпустил прядку, она как пружинка вернулась на свое место, оставаясь такой же закрученной. Даже не осознав этого, Фил улыбнулся от уха до уха, наблюдая за этой картиной.

Дэн приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы окинуть Фила жалобным взглядом.

\- Ты что, ребенок?

\- Ты сам об этом заговорил, - оборонительно заявил Фил, - так что теперь терпи и не жалуйся.

\- Ты правда ребенок, - Дэн увернулся от рук мужчины и глубоко зарылся лицом в подушку, приглушенно пробормотав, - и вообще отстань от меня, огромный мешок с костями.

\- Я почти обиделся.

\- Вот и хорошо.

Хихикнув, Фил снова улегся щекой на грудь Дэна, только на этот раз обе его руки были запущены в волосы парня. Дэн слабо хлопнул его по запястью.

\- Разве тебе не нужно на работу?

\- Так стремишься вытащить меня из постели?

\- Ты – коп, ты не можешь подавать плохой пример.

Фил беспомощно замолчал, потому что действительно ничего не мог на это возразить. Так, со стоном он растянулся на Дэне (который начал жаловаться с двойной силой), чтобы взять телефон с прикроватного столика, и, проморгав несколько раз, всмотрелся в экран, проверяя время. До будильника оставалось две минуты. Черт.

\- Ладно-ладно, - проворчал Фил, пихая парня локтем в плечо. – Не хочется этого признавать, но ты прав.

\- Я всегда прав, - громко и заразительно зевнул в ответ Дэн.

Закатив глаза, Фил наконец сел, свесив ноги с кровати, и потянулся. Слегка размяв затекшее ото сна тело, он встал и начал искать очки, которые должны были лежать на столике.

\- Ладно, я сегодня действительно работаю. Но ты можешь остаться. Чувствуй себя как дома, только не сожги мою квартиру.

Дэн фыркнул.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь?

\- Не знаю… за человека, который может случайно поджечь квартиру? – отыскав очки и надев их, Фил направился в сторону ванной, махнув на прощание Дэну. – Никуда не уходи. Жди здесь.

\- Ага, если не усну, - прокричал в ответ Дэн, но Фил уже скрылся за дверью спальни.

Когда Фил вернулся спустя несколько минут, уже одетый и с кружкой кофе в руках, Дэн снова спал. Застыв в дверном проеме, он не мог сдержать нежную улыбку. На секунду Фил задумался о том, чтобы просто уйти на работу, не тревожа сна Дэна, но потом решил, что ему все-таки нужно дать парню некоторые инструкции насчет пользования квартиры. Конечно, он мог оставить записку, но это ведь совсем не весело, правда? Так что, подойдя к кровати, он поставил кружку на столик, а потом встряхнул Дэна за плечо.

\- Эй. Проснись на минуту.

Дэн застонал, отмахиваясь от него.

\- Давай же, - нараспев произнес Фил. – Я принес тебе кофе.

\- Ты – самый худший человек во вселенной.

\- Потому что приготовил тебе кофе?

\- Потому что разбудил меня так чертовски рано. Дважды, - Дэн все-таки кое-как разлепил глаза и уставился на Фила, на что тот только хихикнул.

\- Совсем не жаворонок, я смотрю.

\- Черт, - широко зевнул Дэн. – Какой еще жаворонок?

\- Проехали, - Лестер кивнул в сторону кружки с кофе, а затем выпрямился. – Вообще я должен был выйти из дома десять минут назад, так что я побегу, но ты оставайся. Эм, на кухонном столе запасные ключи, замкнешь квартиру, если тебе вдруг надо будет уйти, вернешь их потом. Ты сегодня не работаешь?

Дэн отрицательно покачал головой на середине глотка и чуть не ошпарившись горячим кофе, отставил кружку и посмотрел на Фила заинтересованным взглядом.

\- Ты уже настолько мне доверяешь?

\- Ну, - Фил пожал плечами, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, - было бы грубо тебя тут запереть. Или же выгнать прямо сейчас.

Зависнув на несколько секунд, Дэн моргнул, а потом улыбнулся – не саркастичной ухмылкой, а настоящей улыбкой.

\- Тоже верно.

\- Что ж, я пойду, но мы ведь еще увидимся, да?

\- Увидимся, не переживай.

\- Хорошо, - выдержав неловкую паузу и не зная, что было бы уместно сделать дальше, Фил все же наклонился и потрепал волосы Дэна. – До встречи.

\- Никогда не трогай мои волосы!

Фил только рассмеялся и вышел из комнаты.

Дэн наблюдал за ним с теплой кружкой кофе в руках, не в силах перестать улыбаться. Он слышал, как Фил несколько минут повозился в прихожей, как открылась и закрылась входная дверь, а под конец раздался щелчок замка. Просидев еще какое-то время, он отставил кружку на столик и откинулся обратно на подушки. Как он довел ситуацию до такого? Проснуться в этой постели рядом с Филом было самой естественной вещью на свете. Обнимать его, притягивать к себе, зарываться носом в волосы – все это казалось таким естественным. Но это не могло быть естественным. Не для Дэна. Дэн ни с кем не должен сближаться, особенно с полицейским.

Жалобно простонав, парень зарылся лицом в подушку и глубоко вдохнул, улавливая запах Фила на наволочке. Простыни до сих пор были теплыми в том месте, где лежали они с Филом, а вся комната завалена барахлом того же Фила. На столе маленький кактус, тянущийся к солнцу, и коллекция DVD-дисков на полках. Среди их огромного количества Дэн признал несколько названий аниме и фильмов-ужасов. Отдельная целая полка была отдана под бокс-сет Баффи: Истребительница вампиров. Дэн фыркнул сквозь усмешку – он не ошибся, Фил бы тем еще задротом.

Спустя пару ленивых минут парень снова сел и дотянулся до кружки. Кофе был немного слаще, чем он привык, но, если учесть, что его приготовил Фил, то это было нормально. Затерявшись в собственных мыслях, Дэн допил до конца и только тогда слез с постели, начав поднимать свою одежду, разбросанную по всему полу спальни. Вытащив из кармана джинсов телефон, он снова обосновался на кровати.

Быстрая проверка журнала показала, что на сегодняшний день у него не было запланировано неотложных дел. Имелась парочка заинтересованных клиентов, которые хотели связаться с ним через анонимный сервис сообщений, но это не требовало больших затрат. Дэн удобнее устроился на подушке Фила, собираясь ответить на все письма, и должен был признать, что в этот момент испытал легкое угрызение совести за то, что вел не совсем легальные с юридической точки зрения дела прямо из постели настоящего полицейского.

Он решительно отодвинул все переживания о морали на задний план.

И говоря об этом – Дэн находился в квартире копа. Он был не настолько идиотом, чтобы не воспользоваться этой ситуацией. Так что, разобрав почту, Дэн поднялся на ноги и прошелся по спальне, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Однако вокруг не было ничего действительно захватывающего или интересующего Дэна – Фил все же был не таким придурком, чтобы разбросать по квартире папки с отчетами по тому или иному делу. На столе лежал ежедневник, полный дат встреч и предстоящих событий, пролистав который, Дэн сделал вывод, что Фил был сержантом. Настоящий сюрприз - Лестер не выглядел намного старше самого Дэна, хотя тот и предполагал, что между ними есть несколько лет разницы в возрасте. Осмотрев спальню, Дэн начал изучать другие комнаты. Размером квартира Фила была примерно как его собственная, но все же чуть поменьше, в ней можно было насчитать спальню, кухню, гостиную и ванную, и ни одна из этих комнат не могла похвастаться чистотой и порядком. На кухне дверцы абсолютно всех шкафчиков были открыты, что объясняло тот факт, почему кухня Дэна выглядела примерно так же после того, как в ней побывал Фил. Вздохнув, парень позакрывал все дверцы, не в силах придумать хотя бы одну причину для того, чтобы оставлять их в таком положении.

Кухня и гостиная не сказали ничего, кроме того, что Фил был крупнейшим задротом и игроком. Почти весь пол гостиной был завален спутанными проводами и консолями. Ноутбук Фила нашелся там же – он лежал на диване и помигивал, явно находясь в спящем режиме.

Дэн закусил нижнюю губу.

Должен ли он был взглянуть? 

Для него не составило бы совершенно никакого труда взломать компьютер Фила, что вообще-то и было его главной целью, но вот только… мог ли он? Это было бы прямым вторжением в личную жизнь Фила. Дэн был гостем в этой квартире, - и хотите верьте, хотите нет, - но у него имелись кое какие понятия о нормах приличия и правилах поведения. Взлом ноутбука Лестера будет его самым серьезным и низким преступлением за все годы его «карьеры».

С другой стороны, шанс получить на руки файлы полицейского выдается раз жизни.

Дэн погрыз внутреннюю часть щеки, взвешивая все «за» и «против» прежде, чем решительно кивнуть самому себе и подойти к ноутбуку. Фил об этом никогда не узнает, и ему это не причинит никакого вреда, ведь так?

Правильно?

Запихнув как можно подальше голос совести и собственные принципы, он устроился на диване и положил ноутбук на колени, а спустя еще минуту колебаний, все же открыл крышку. 

Это не было похоже на то, что он причинял какой-то реальный вред.

Компьютер Фила оказался еще более дезорганизованным, чем хотелось Дэну. Рабочий стол был завален различными ярлыками, а файлы располагались в папках под странными названиями «дело 4» и «материалы». Дэн несколько минут потратил на просмотр некоторых документов, но все, что он находил, это пустые бланки заявлений, подписанных «сержант Лестер». Что ж, значит, Фил действительно сержант. В итоге самой важной вещью, которую ему удалось обнаружить, это приказ о назначении нового инспектора, пока еще без фамилии кандидата. Возможно, Фил находился на пути к повышению?

Дэн продолжал просматривать оставшуюся часть файлов, вскользь изучая информацию, которую они содержали, пока на его глаза не попалась одна папка под названием «Основное дело».

С трепетом, охватившим все тело, парень дважды щелкнул по ярлыку.

Папка открылась и на него обрушился целый поток всевозможных файлов. Документы в ворде, отсканированные копии, схемы, таблицы, графики, объединенные случайными фамилиями или какими-то кодовыми словами: Зимнее дело, Гровенор В, Платт, Файлморы…

Дэн замер.

Файлмор?

Дэн открыл файл с этой фамилией, попутно отмечая, что в последний раз он обновлялся только вчера вечером, и понял, что там содержались материалы дела, касающегося Хэнка Файлмора. Фил добавил примечание к уже имеющемуся блоку информации – «Хауллер??».

Вот же ж дерьмо.

Дэн отскочил от ноутбука, почти не обращая внимания на дико колотящееся в груди сердце. Это его дело.

Фил знал его псевдоним.

Хуже того он подозревал участие Дэна в случае с Файлмором. Беглый просмотр списка имен стал маленьким звоночком для Дэна – они все когда-то были его либо жертвами, либо клиентами, все эти люди, с которыми он имел дело в течение последнего года. Он активничал немного дольше, чем этот год, но, оказалось, что полиция упустила не так уж и много. Очевидно, его предыдущие махинации они не связывали с именем Хауллера.

Но, если на личном ноутбуке Фила имелась папка с названием «Основное дело», вся информация в которой посвящалась Хауллеру, то тогда получается, что конкретно Фил расследовал его дело? Проклятье. С этого момента Дэну придется начать вести себя осторожнее. Если Фил получит хотя бы намек на то, что Дэн и есть их разыскиваемый хакер, он без сомнения тут же закинет его за решетку. Это даже, скорее всего, поможет Филу получить желаемое продвижение.

Ну, теперь Дэну придется пристально следить за Лестером. 

Парень увлеченно жевал губу, не отводя взгляда от чертового ноутбука. У него было два варианта: он мог остаться с Филом, не спускать с него глаз и контролировать, чтобы ни крупица личной информации о нем не просочилась в руки полиции.

Или же он мог просто сбежать прямо сейчас: закрыть ноутбук, стереть все следы, которые он оставил здесь и навсегда выбросить Фила из своей жизни. Просто игнорировать все сообщения и звонки от него, если таковы будут. Это было не так уж и сложно.

Но живот Дэна болезненно скрутился лишь от одной мысли об этом.

Он закрыл лицо ладонями и громко простонал. Ну почему Фил из всех возможных профессий оказался именно копом? Почему он не мог быть водителем автобуса? Или уборщиком? Кем-то обычным и скромным, кто бы с легкостью стал частью жизни Дэна, никогда не подозревая о сфере его деятельности. Но теперь Дэн должен был пожертвовать своим спокойствием ради этих отношений и с удвоенной внимательностью следить за каждым своим шагом, чтобы не выдать себя. 

Ну, Дэн ведь был достаточно умен и хитер, не так ли? В конце концов полиция, как оказалась, уже год сидела у него на хвосте, однако так и не имела абсолютно никакой зацепки о его личности. Черт, Дэн прохлаждался в квартире полицейского, а они до сих пор не знали, кем он был.

Он должен был признать, что этот факт неслабо подкормил его эго.

Так что, зачем ему сбегать отсюда?

Да, думал Дэн, пока что он был в полной безопасности. Нет причины, почему он не мог бы продолжать забавляться с… с тем, что было у них с Филом. Тот ничего не подозревал. Дэну просто надо сделать все, чтобы Фил как можно дольше пробыл в этом неведении.

Стоило ему принять это решение, как он сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Он снова взял ноутбук и стер историю просмотра. Перед тем, как вернуть его в спящий режим, Дэн замешкался на секунду, обдумывая идею, а затем зашел в настройки и включил функцию удаленного доступа, соединяя его со своим личным компьютером. Таким образом, Дэн мог следить за ноутбуком Фила без прямого контакта с ним и не беспокоиться, что его застукают за этим делом. 

Закончив, Дэн отложил ноутбук обратно на диван, убедившись в том, что его крышка закрыта полностью, как и была до этого. Он оглядел комнату, еще раз проверяя, чтобы все находилось на своих местах. Понятное дело, что Фил не станет сразу же его в чем-то подозревать, после того, как оставил в своей квартире, но лишняя осторожность никому не повредит.

Удовлетворенный быстрой проверкой, Дэн уверенно кивнул самому себе и отправился на поиски DVD с аниме, который бы составил ему компанию до возвращения Фила.


	2. Growing Suspicions

День Фила на работе выдался просто ужасным. Хэнк Файлмор все еще находился за решеткой и явно не помогал следствию. Он оставался непреклонным, продолжал твердить, что он невиновен, что его подставили, подсунув эти фотографии на его компьютер, так что полиция не имела никакого права держать его под стражей. Фил даже посочувствовал бы ему, если бы Файлмор не осыпал проклятиями каждого, кто вообще-то пытался ему помочь.

Как сообщил инспектор Джонстон своей команде, по закону они могли удерживать Хэнка только сорок восемь часов, и за это время они должны были либо достать улики и доказать его вину, либо отпустить, поэтому на счету была каждая минута. Они нуждались в чем-то посерьезнее, чем одни фотографии. Им уже следовало докопаться до главного и выяснить были ли снимки добавлены на ноутбук извне или же самим хозяином. В противном случае, даже если они докажут состав преступления и повесят вину на Файлмора, то Хауллеру опять все сойдет с рук. Фил устало потер лицо ладонью. Он собирался сделать все, чтобы этого не допустить. Был ли Хэнк Файлмор порядочным человеком или нет, Фил все равно не сомневался, что эти фотографии «подсунул» ему Хауллер. Во что бы то ни стало ему нужно найти доказательства до того, как этот ублюдок ускользнет снова.

Таким образом, большую часть дня он провел у Эмили, пытаясь хоть немного разобраться в технической составляющей их дела и проследить связь между другими ранними случаями, которые они приписывали Хауллеру, однако это не принесло никаких результатов. День был бесконечно печальным, пока инспектор Джонстон не пришел за Филом, заявив, что у них вроде есть зацепка в расследовании и им снова нужно кое-куда наведаться. 

\- Возможно, мы напали на след, - сообщил он, - ключевое слово «возможно».

\- Серьезно? – не скрывая любопытства, выпалил Фил.

\- Да. Файлмор рассказал нам, что недавно он лишил своего племянника управляющей должности в их компании, парень наверняка потерял большую часть наследства после такого шага дяди. Какой-никакой, но это мотив, так что я подумал, что было бы неплохо с ним поговорить.

\- Понятно, - кивнул Фил, нахмурившись. – Когда это произошло?

\- Две недели назад.

\- Этот промежуток времени как раз вписывается в рамки действия Хауллера.

\- Вот именно, - инспектор Джонстон переключил скорость передач, вывернул руль и съехал на дорожку, ведущую к шикарному белому дому где-то на окраине Лондона. – Я беру инициативу на себя. Ты просто слушай и записывай.

Фил кивнул.

Племянник Хэнка Файлмора по имени Сэмюэль жил с женой и маленьким сыном в огромном особняке в одном из самых богатых и престижных районов Лондона. Высоченные деревья с зеленой листвой выстроились вдоль подъездной асфальтированной дороги. Как только их проводили в дом, Фил сел в кожаное кресло в углу, вынул блокнот с ручкой и приготовился, когда его босс задал Сэмюэлю Файлмору первый вопрос.

\- Мой дядя – завистливый мудак, - сквозь зубы прошипел Сэмюэль, - он вышвырнул меня с нашей фирмы без какой-либо причины!

\- Завистливый, вы говорите? – уточнил инспектор Джонстон.

\- Да! За последние четыре месяца я заключил в пять раз больше удачных сделок, чем он!

\- Если вы такой ценный работник, сэр, тогда почему он вас уволил?

\- Да чтобы не платить, понятно же, - проворчал Сэмюэль. – Он был должен мне зарплату за два месяца, поэтому он и уволил меня, не заплатив ни цента. А у меня, между прочим, маленький сын, которому только исполнилось два года. Моего дядю нужно допрашивать, а не меня!

\- Я услышал вас, сэр, - инспектор Джонстон поднял руки, призывая успокоиться Файлмора младшего. – Но вы должны понимать, теперь вы участник этого расследования. Ваш дядя обвинил вас во взломе его компьютера и установке поддельных изображений. Это правда?

\- Конечно, нет! – Лицо Сэмюэля побледнело, но других признаков беспокойства он не продемонстрировал. – Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите.

\- Вы знали, что ваш дядя был арестован из-за сомнительных фотографий на его личном компьютере?

\- Понятия не имел…

\- У нас был анонимный доброжелатель, - инспектор не сводил пристального взгляда с Сэмюэля, следя за любым изменением в его поведении. – Вам что-нибудь об этом известно?

Парень облизал губы и покачал головой.

\- Не думаю, что смогу вам чем-то помочь.

Фил смотрел на них обоих, поджав губы. Он, в свою очередь, не был убежден словами Сэмюэля. У того без сомнения имелся мотив, и в процессе всего их разговора его взгляд метался по всей комнате, не задерживаясь в одной точке дольше, чем на пару секунд. Плюс ко всему его дом был обставлен чересчур богато для человека, только что потерявшего работу.

Откашлявшись, инспектор Джонстон снова заговорил.

\- Сэр, позвольте задать вам последний вопрос до того, как мы уйдем?

\- Конечно.

Инспектор бросил беглый взгляд на Фила, а потом снова перевел все внимание на Файлмора.

\- Имя «Хауллер» вам о чем-нибудь говорит?

Реакция последовала тут же, но была буквально мимолетной. Глаза Сэмюэля расширились, его рот слегка приоткрылся, когда он медленно сглотнул и сжал в пальцах кромку своей рубашки. Секундой позже он прочистил горло и произнес:

\- К-как? 

\- Хауллер.

\- Никогда не слышал об этом парне, - пожал плечами Сэмюэль, а его глаза снова забегали по комнате. – Простите, что не смог вам помочь.

Фил прищурился, задумчиво глядя перед собой.

\- Хорошо, - инспектор Джонстон поднялся на ноги, что тут же сделал и Фил. – Благодарим за уделенное время, сэр. Мы с вами свяжемся, если вы понадобитесь нам еще.

\- Конечно, - парень пожал обоим руки и проводил до двери, которая захлопнулась за их спинами, как только они перешагнули через порог.

Усевшись в машину, Фил с нетерпением посмотрел на инспектора.

\- Вы купились хотя бы на одно его слово?

\- Нет, ни на одно, - инспектор покачал головой. – Но в то же время, ничего конкретного. Я уверен, что за всем этим стоит Хауллер, сержант, но я не вижу способов, как бы мы могли это доказать.

Глубокая складка залегла между бровей Фила, когда они тронулись с места и поехали по направлению в отдел. Инспектор был прав – ничего конкретного, чтобы взять его, никакого следа ведущего, прямо к нему. Хауллер был слишком умен.

Филу пришлось с неохотой признать, что этот парень, кем бы он ни оказался, был настоящим гением.

*

Дэн коротал время, смотря «Стального алхимика», свернувшись калачиком на диване Фила. Он одолжил у него одну из толстовок, надеясь, что Фил не будет против; у Дэна здесь с собой была только та модная одежда, в которой он вчера ходил в ресторан, а ему хотелось чувствовать себя комфортно. Как раз в тот момент, когда парень собирался устроить набег на кухню в поисках еды, у него загудел телефон.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Дэн мельком взглянул на экран. Там маячило входящее сообщение с анонимного почтового ящика – значит, клиент. Заголовок письма гласил: «СРОЧНО, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОТВЕТЬТЕ».

Дэн наморщил лоб, поставил DVD на паузу и открыл сообщение.

 **От:** Сэмюэль Файлмор  
 **Кому:** Хауллер  
«СРОЧНО»  
 _У меня была полиция. Спрашивали о вас. Что мне делать?!_

Парень выругался себе под нос.

 **От:** Хауллер  
 **Кому:** Сэмюэль Файлмор  
 _Я надеюсь, вы не настолько глупы, чтобы что-то им сказать?_

 **От:** Сэмюэль Файлмор  
 **Кому:** Хауллер  
 _Конечно, нет! Но они знают ваше имя, хотя я им его не говорил. Может они вас выследили?!_

Дэн возвел глаза к небу. Тупые клиенты однажды доведут его, честное слово. По его собственным ощущениям на то, чтобы успокоить своих паникующих клиентов он тратил времени больше, чем на саму работу. Взлом вообще был самой легкой частью. 

**От:** Хауллер  
 **Кому:** Сэмюэль Файлмор  
 _Нет. В течение часа скиньте флэшку в наше место._

 **От:** Самюэль Файлмор  
 **Кому:** Хауллер  
 _Буду там через двадцать минут._

Дэн хмыкнул. Это была одна из самых распространенных реакций: клиенты хотели избавиться от любого инкриминирующего доказательства, как только заказ был выполнен. Дэн работал по проверенной схеме. Он передавал своим клиентам флэшку с информацией на ней о том, как с ним связаться – это был самый безопасный способ, благодаря которому он мог удостовериться, что заказчики не станут вести двойную игру и предпринимать против него никаких действий. Пока у них на руках есть прямые улики их преступления, они не рискнут обращаться в полицию. Флэшку Дэн забирал у них только после выполнения работы и получения оплаты. Как оказалось, сейчас, в деле с Файлмором такой вариант как никогда сыграл Дэну на руку. Теперь ему оставалось улизнуть из квартиры Фила, забрать флэшку и вернуться обратно до того, как Фил придет домой с работы. Он надеялся, что все пройдет гладко.

Ну, а сначала он посмотрит еще один эпизод.

Таким образом, Дэн снова свернулся на диване в свою любимую позу и возобновил воспроизведение, поправив под головой подушки. Он пытался отвлечься происходящим на экране телевизора, но мысли в его голове беспокойно возвращались к одному и тому же. 

Был ли Фил в команде копов, которые сегодня навестили Файлмора?

Свяжет ли он это дело с Дэном?

И как он поступит в таком случае: набросится на него или арестует, или просто притащит в участок, после чего навсегда от него откажется? 

Зубы Дэна грызли губы, пока он изо всех сил старался сфокусироваться на аниме.

*

Когда Фил наконец покинул офис, он сразу направился домой. Одна его половина надеялась, что Дэн все еще будет там; у него был такой долгий и тяжелый день, что парочка крепких объятий с горячим парнем однозначно сделала бы его чуточку получше. Другая половина была настроена намного серьезнее и просила его не быть таким наивным идиотом. Нет никакой причины тому, чтобы Дэн захотел застрять в его квартире на целый день. Он наверняка имел дела поинтереснее.

Фил не так уж сильно расстроился, когда открыл входную дверь и наткнулся на совершенно пустую квартиру.

Все его вещи лежали на прежних местах - и только не заправленная кровать выбивалась из общего вида, с кривоватой улыбкой обратил внимание Фил, а дверцы шкафчиков были закрыты. Он бросил свой значок на стол и снял форму, переодеваясь в более удобную одежду, попутно замечая отсутствие любимой толстовки на полке. И на полу его спальни все еще валялась рубашка Дэна. Фил с нежностью уставился на нее и не отводил взгляда несколько минут, пока не вспомнил, что он уже давно не школьник и ему действительно нужно взять себя в руки.

С кружкой горячего кофе в руках Фил дошел до дивана и уселся напротив телевизора, на экране которого мелькала заставка «Стального алхимика». Он не смотрел это аниме несколько месяцев, поэтому, очевидно, диск включал Дэн в его отсутствие. Фил размышлял обо всем этом, когда открылась входная дверь, отчего он непроизвольно вздрогнул.

Он повернул голову в сторону прихожей, широко раскрыв глаза от неожиданности, и облегченно выдохнул, увидев на пороге знакомую фигуру Дэна.

Тем временем сам Дэн резко замер на месте, удивленно пялясь на Фила.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Хочешь верь, хочешь - нет, Дэн, - фыркнул Фил, - но я тут живу.

Закатив глаза, Дэн кинул запасные ключи туда, откуда их взял, а затем рухнул на диван, растянувшись рядом с Филом, который автоматически поднял руку, чтобы тот устроился удобнее у него под боком. Дэн поерзал еще с минуту и, наконец, улегшись, протяжно вздохнул.

\- Я знаю, идиот. Я думал, ты еще на работе.

\- Освободился в четыре, - ответил Фил сквозь зевок. Он приобнял Дэна за плечи и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом чужого тела, прижимающегося к нему. – Я уже решил, что ты ушел домой.

\- И отказался от твоей золотой коллекции аниме? Да ни за что.

\- О, теперь понятно.

\- Ага, очевидно ведь, что я использую тебя ради твоих дисков, - голос Дэна сочился сарказмом; он придвинулся еще ближе и небрежно положил руку на бедро Фила.

Лестер резко выдохнул, надеясь, что это получилось не слишком заметно.

\- Ну, я рад, что ты все еще здесь. Мне нужны крепкие обнимашки.

Дэн фыркнул.

\- Тебе точно пять.

\- Не осуждай меня. В отличие от некоторых, я сегодня весь день работал, - Фил обвил парня двумя руками, притягивая в объятия. – А еще ты украл мою любимую толстовку, так что я имею полное право потребовать тебя в свое распоряжение на всю ночь.

\- На всю ночь?

\- Да, - Фил уткнулся носом во вьющиеся волосы парня. – Если у тебя нет других дел, конечно.

Тон голоса Дэна был теплым, когда он ответил:

\- Ничего из такого, что не может подождать.

Они так и валялись на диване, лениво смотря эпизод за эпизодом «Стального алхимика». Дэн опустил голову Филу на грудь, слегка сместившись так, чтобы флэшка, лежащая у него в кармане, оставалась незаметной. Волна острых ощущений пробежала по его телу, когда он подумал о том, что прямое доказательство, рассекречивающее его как Хауллера, находилось буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от Фила. Но, несмотря на такой риск, он все равно готов был забить на все, пока вот так лежал в объятиях Лестера. Все, что имело для него значение в данный момент - это тепло Фила, размеренный глухой стук его сердца и руки, так удобно и привычно обхватывающие его за талию.

Через какое-то время Фил поставил диск на паузу, чтобы спросить Дэна, не против ли он заказать еды, на что тот согласился с огромным энтузиазмом.

Уже намного позже, когда они сидели среди полупустых коробок с пиццами, Дэн наконец набрался смелости и уверенно взглянул на Фила, спросив:

\- Так что, тяжелый день выдался на работе?

\- М? – промычал Фил с набитым ртом.

\- Ты выглядел еще более нуждающимся в объятиях, чем обычно, - Дэн кивнул в сторону их все еще переплетенных ног и слегка усмехнулся. – Если ты притворялся, и я случайно стал жертвой обнимашкового монстра…

\- Эй, - возмутился Фил, слабо толкая парня локтем. – Я не всегда нуждаюсь в крепких объятиях, но да. Сегодня был сложный день. Если тебе не нравится, мы можем прекратить…

\- Нет-нет, все нормально, - заверил его Дэн. Он замолк на секунду, оценивая ситуацию, а потом решился продолжить. – Я просто подумал, что тебя что-то беспокоит.

Фил тяжело вздохнул. Неожиданно, он отставил коробку с пиццей и притянул к себе Дэна, опуская голову на его плечо.

\- Просто суматошный день. Мы допрашивали одного свидетеля… ну ладно, на самом деле подозреваемого, но так ничего от него и не добились. 

Сердце Дэна пропустило удар и забилось где-то в горле. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы его голос звучал максимально спокойно.

\- О, правда?

\- Ага. И… - Фил немного переместился, сворачиваясь у Дэна под боком, - понимаешь, я уверен, что он знает Хауллера – это хакер, которого мы ловим уже целую вечность, мое самое крупное и важное дело, но нет никакого способа заставить его говорить. И доказательств тоже нет. Вообще.

\- Совсем ничего?

\- Совсем, - снова вздохнул Лестер, покачав головой. – Кем бы ни оказался этот Хауллер, я должен признать, что он очень хорош. У меня есть целая гора случаев, за которыми, как я думаю, стоит он, но опять же - у нас нет доказательств. Он не оставляет следов.

Дэн не смог сдержать внутреннего ликования. Он сохранял выражение своего лица непринужденным, насколько ему это удавалось – одно дело знать, что Фил занимается расследованием его дела, и совсем другое говорить обо всем этом вслух. Прочистив горло, он поднял еще одну тему, интересующую его.

\- Так, значит, ты занимаешь довольно высокий пост в полиции, да?

\- Ну, я бы так не сказал, - сгримасничал Фил. – Я сержант.

Дэн с любопытством изогнул бровь.

\- Разве ты не слишком молод для такой должности? Сколько тебе лет?

Не удержавшись, Фил снова слегка пихнул его в бок.

\- Мне двадцать девять, так что вряд ли я молод. Мечтаю когда-нибудь стать инспектором.

И я бы мог помочь тебе с этим, если бы ты поймал меня, против воли подумал Дэн. Не то чтобы он собирался позволить этому случиться. Усмехнувшись, вслух он произнес совсем другое:

\- Двадцать девять, такой старик.

Фил подозрительно прищурился.

\- Ты не намного моложе меня.

\- Мне двадцать четыре.

\- Серьезно?

\- Ага.

Повернув голову, Фил уставился на него любопытным пронзительным взглядом, который мог бы загипнотизировать Дэна. Но парень только моргнул и широко усмехнулся.

\- Что, рядом с таким молодым красавчиком чувствуешь себя совсем стариком?

\- Заткнись.

\- Если ты мне угрожаешь, Лестер, то хорошо, так уж и быть.

\- Нет, серьезно, заткнись, - Фил снова пихнул Дэна в бок, на что парень хихикнул и прижался плотнее. – Так, ладно, хватит обо мне. Что насчет тебя? Ты вообще ходишь на работу?

Упс. Опасная дорожка. Дэн откашлялся, отвернувшись на секунду, а затем положил голову обратно на плечо Фила.

\- Я работаю удаленно, то есть из дома.

\- А сегодня ты уходил по работе?

\- Ага, - солгал Дэн, теребя кромку рубашки. – Просто нужно было решить кое-какие вопросы. Но теперь я свободен.

\- Значит, ты сможешь остаться на ночь?

Дэн приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Фила и сразу же наткнулся на его взгляд, полный надежды. Что-то постороннее трепыхнулось в его груди, и это нечто постороннее и странное не могло быть чем-то хорошим. Фил - коп. Он охотится на тебя. Он засадит тебя по щелчку пальцев, если ему представится такой шанс.

Ему просто нужно было срочно убраться отсюда, пока он еще может это сделать.

Но поскольку молчание между ними затянулось, а глаза Фила продолжали умоляюще на него смотреть, Дэн почувствовал, как в миг растерял всю твердость. Он вздохнул, кладя голову на грудь Фила.

\- Да. Я могу остаться.

*

После того вечера Дэн и Фил легко приспособились к ежедневной рутине. Фил по утрам убегал на работу, а Дэн возвращался к себе в квартиру, чтобы тоже «работать» (что на деле означало «связываться с клиентами и скрывать любые доказательства своей деятельности от Фила»). Под вечер они освобождались и встречались у кого-нибудь из них дома, а к ночи заваливались в постель, не в состоянии оторваться друг от друга еще как минимум пару часов. Потом слишком скоро наступало очередное утро, и Филу нужно было заставить себя сползти с кровати и отправиться в участок для нового рабочего дня.

Фил так и продолжал оставаться в неведении, что практически каждый свой день проводил в компании с Хауллером.

Дэн, со своей стороны, прилагал все усилия, чтобы забыть о работе Фила, когда они были вместе. Стоило Филу только улыбнуться ему, засмеяться с чего-нибудь забавного или случайно обернуть руку вокруг его талии, как Дэн начинал ощущать тяжесть в груди, приковывающую его к месту. Фил быстро и беспрекословно становился важной частью его жизни. 

Хауэлл не мог этого допустить. Он не заводил серьезных отношений, и уж тем более с полицейским.

Но Фил был таким ярким, игривым и забавным и, кажется, полон решимости пустить корни в каждый аспект жизни Дэна.

В то же время Дэну было отвратительно легко скрываться. Фил редко задавал углубленные вопросы и с охотой принимал короткие ответы Дэна про его IT-работу, которая предполагала, что иногда ему нужно закрыться в своем домашнем офисе и немного «поработать». Сам же Фил, наоборот, с готовностью выкладывал Дэну все подробности его собственной профессии. Он никогда, однако, не делился слишком личной информацией - он все-таки был не настолько глуп, но часто говорил о каких-то новых обстоятельствах по делу Хауллера. Как правило, он жаловался на то, что ничего действительно серьезного им так и не удавалось найти.

Сэмюэль Файлмор продолжал настаивать на своих показаниях, а это означало, что у инспектора Джонстона не оставалось иного выбора, как выдвинуть официальные обвинения в сторону Хэнка Файлмора за фотографии, найденные на его компьютере. И пусть Фил на девяносто девять процентов был уверен, что эти изображения «подкинули», его не так уж сильно мучила совесть - у Хэнка Файлмора была ужасная репутация безжалостного бизнесмена, всегда готового пройтись по головам, а еще то, как он вел себя с коллегами Фила, пока сидел за решеткой, не вызывало особой жалости к нему.

Эмили неустанно работала над следами Хауллера, но, как всегда, все было напрасно. До тех пор, пока в один прекрасный день Фил не увидел взволнованного письма во входящих сообщениях электронной рабочей почты. Он тут же отвлекся от груды бумаг, от которых пытался очистить свой рабочий стол, и, нахмурившись, направился в ее офис, стараясь не сильно пугаться вида всяких пищащих и жужжащих технических штучек в кабинете коллеги.

\- Лестер! – махнула ему Эмили. – Подойди-ка сюда, у меня тут кое-что есть.

\- Да?

\- Смотри!

Фил склонился над ее плечом и заглянул в тот монитор, куда она ткнула пальцем. Прямо перед собой он увидел черный экран с каким-то странным графиком и со строкой кода под ним – ни в чем из этого он абсолютно не смыслил. О чем так и сообщил девушке.

Эмили фыркнула в ответ.

\- Ты на самом деле безнадежен. Неужели твой бойфренд-айтишник ничему тебя не научил?

\- Пока нет, - пожал плечами Фил, - но я уверен, что когда-нибудь научит.

\- Попроси его поторопиться, - устало вздохнула Эмили и, сжалившись, все же решила объяснить. – Это трассировка. Телефона.

\- Телефона?

\- Да. Телефона Хауллера, если быть точным.

Фил выпрямился так резко, что чуть не споткнулся.

\- Что?!

\- Знаю-знаю, - Эмили ответила с широченной гордой усмешкой. – Я гений, правда?

\- Эмили, ты звезда моей жизни!

\- Смотри, чтобы Дэн об этом не узнал.

Фил улыбнулся.

\- Он правда часто ревнует без причины. Но не важно. Как ты получила эту трассировку?

\- Нашла интересную ссылку в одном старом деле, - пояснила девушка. – Он связывался со своими клиентами через анонимный аккаунт, но я взломала сервер и нашла номер телефона, прикрепленный к нему. Номер даже не был заблокирован, наверняка он и не думал, что кто-то сможет подобраться так близко.

\- Я понял приблизительно половину из того, что ты сейчас сказала, но звучит очень убедительно.

\- Хороший ответ, - усмехнулась Эмили, и вдруг в ту же самую секунду один из мониторов с графиком издал звуковой сигнал.

Эмили вздрогнула. Она развернулась на кресле к компьютеру и пораженно округлила глаза, когда ее пальцы забегали по клавишам. 

\- О господи! Он активировался!

\- Что? – переняв волнение девушки, спросил Фил, тоже уставившись в монитор.

Именно в этот момент у него в кармане завибрировал телефон.

Не переставая что-то быстро печатать на клавиатуре, Эмили пристально всматривалась в экран. График продолжал пищать. Фил оставил ее на минуту, зная, что она сама его позовет, когда что-нибудь отыщет, и уединился в дальнем углу кабинета, доставая телефон из кармана. 

**Дэн:** Приходи ко мне сегодня, я даже простыни постирал

Фил тихоньки хихикнул. Взглянув на Эмили еще раз – та по-прежнему не отлипала от монитора, он решил, что она будет занята еще несколько минут.

 **Фил:** Я так горжусь тобой. Уже думал, у тебя аллергия на работу по дому

 **Дэн:** Ауч. Я сейчас передумаю и больше никогда не позову тебя к себе, знаешь

\- Вот, снова! – вопль Эмили врезался Филу прямо в уши, поскольку девушка развернулась на кресле к нему лицом. – Дважды за последнюю минуту, Фил. Хауллер… подожди, с кем ты там переписываешься?

Фил приподнял брови.

\- С Дэном. Что ты говорила про Хауллера?

\- Его телефон снова ожил, - Эмили прищурилась, бросив подозрительный взгляд на телефон в руках Фила. – Он был активен. Отправлял смски… две штуки за последнюю минуту.

Медленно моргнув пару раз, Фил опустил глаза, посмотрел на экран своего телефона, а затем снова на Эмили, которая до сих пор неотрывно на него пялилась.

Фил быстро завел руку с телефоном за спину.

\- Это просто Дэн, - объяснил он, - звал к себе вечером.

\- И часто он пишет тебе на работу? – Эмили поджала губы.

\- Почти каждый день, - кивнул Фил. – И это нормально.

\- Эм…

\- Это нормально, - твердо повторил Фил. Он засунул телефон в задний карман брюк, снова подходя в плотную к креслу девушки. – Покажи мне телефон Хауллера. Ты можешь вычислить его местоположение?

Неохотно отвернувшись от Лестера, Эмили вернула внимание к компьютеру перед собой, что-то набрав на клавиатуре. График прекратил издавать звук и теперь просто зловеще мигал им в ответ.

Спустя несколько минут каких-то непонятных манипуляций над клавиатурой, девушка раздраженно выдохнула сквозь зажатые зубы.

\- Нет. Сигнал потерян. Наверно, он выключил телефон. Трусливый мудак. 

Фил вздохнул, выпрямляясь за ее спиной.

\- Ладно, у нас хоть что-то появилось. Пойду, расскажу Джонстону.

\- Удачи, - сухо ответила Эмили. – Он там до сих пор рвет и мечет после фиаско с Файлмором.

\- Как-нибудь справлюсь.

*

Выйдя из участка в конце рабочего дня Фил сначала заскочил к себе домой, чтобы переодеться, и только потом отправился к Дэну. Они обменялись ключами от квартир друг друга еще несколько недель назад, когда стало ясно, что у них… что их отношения приобрели более-менее стабильный характер, так что Фил сам открыл входную дверь и зашел внутрь, радостно прокричав с порога:

\- Эй, я дома!

\- Тебе сейчас только не хватает добавить «дорогой», - отозвался Дэн из гостиной, - и мы тогда точно окажемся в ситкоме пятидесятых годов. 

Широко улыбаясь, Фил последовал на голос Дэна, найдя его в привычной позе на диване с ноутбуком на бедрах. Телефон лежал рядом с ним, вверх темным экраном. Фил ничего не смог с собой поделать, уставившись на мобильник Дэна и невольно возвращаясь мыслями к тому моменту с Эмили днем. Но ведь это был Дэн. Лестер отодвинул подальше все сомнения в своей голове, считая их нелепыми и смешными.

\- Итак, я слышал, ты сегодня занимался домашними делами, - Фил завалился на диван, кладя голову на колени парня. – Завтра пойдет снег.

\- Как грубо, - Дэн немного приподнял крышку ноутбука, чтобы закрыться от лица Фила. – Кроме того, я вообще-то работал.

\- Тоже грубо. Удели мне немного своего драгоценного времени.

\- Ты невозможный, - Дэн не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, коснувшейся уголков его губ. Он аккуратно переставил ноутбук на журнальный столик и обратил все свое внимание на Фила, который одарил его любящим взглядом, стоило Дэну коснуться ладонью его волос. – Плохой день, я так понимаю?

\- Скорее странный, - подправил его Фил. Он поерзал немного на коленях парня и полуприкрыл глаза, подставляясь под прикосновения Дэна. – Напали на потенциальный след Хауллера, наконец-то.

Глаза Дэна округлились. Его сердце быстрее заколотилось в груди, и он мог только молиться Богу, чтобы Фил этого не заметил, несмотря на то, что его пульс бешено стучал, казалось, в каждой клетке его тела. Он приложил огромные усилия, чтобы его голос звучал максимально спокойно.

\- Да?

\- Эмили отследила его телефон.

Желудок Дэна болезненно скрутился.

\- Вообще его телефон активировался прямо при мне, представляешь, я был у нее в кабинете, - добавил Фил ровным тоном голоса. – Ты еще в этот момент писал мне смски.

Вот же ж дерьмо.

Дэн чувствовал, как паника начинала бежать по его венам. Фил все знал? Была ли это проверка? Сердце колотилось уже где-то в горле, а рот моментально пересох. Быть пойманным и запертым за решетку было в данный момент не самым худшим исходом, но мысль о Филе, который смотрит на него с шоком и разочарованием, Фил, который возненавидит его и навсегда отвернется – вот, что больше всего пугало Дэна.

Он постарался взять себя в руки и не думать слишком много о том, что все это могло бы означать.

Облизав по-прежнему сухие губы, Дэн хмыкнул и заговорил, пытаясь контролировать свою речь.

\- О, серьезно? Значит, вам удалось вычислить его местоположение?

\- Эмили сказала, что он выключил телефон прежде, чем ей удалось проследить сигнал, - раздраженно пробормотал Фил, нахмурив лоб. – Так близко, но до сих пор ничего.

\- Оу, ясно, - Дэн запустил пальцы в челку Фила и зачесал ее назад, надеясь, что облегчение, заставляющее его колени дрожать, не слишком заметно. На данный момент он был в безопасности. Правда, теперь придется избавиться от телефона, проследив за тем, чтобы он больше не включался – слава Богу, пару часов назад у него разрядилась батарейка и он вырубился. – Хочешь посмотреть Тоторо, чтобы отвлечься? Может, тебе станет лучше.

\- Только если мне не нужно будет двигаться.

\- Ну, тогда дай мне встать и включить DVD.

Фил громко и недовольно что-то проворчал ответ и провел остаток вечера, свернувшись рядом с Дэном. 

*

Позже, тем же вечером Фил лежал в постели Дэна и смотрел в потолок, поджав губы.

Он не хотел сомневаться в Дэне. Он и не делал этого. Фил на сто процентов был уверен, что парень ничего от него не скрывал, однако этот подозрительный взгляд Эмили снова и снова всплывал в его памяти. Логичнее было предположить, что это простое совпадение – то, что Дэн написал ему именно в ту минуту, когда активировался телефон Хауллера, еще совсем ничего не значило. Совпадения случаются. Мир тесен и иногда бывает достаточно странным. И сегодня произошла очередная странность, вот и все.

Это совсем-совсем ничего не значит.

И все же сомнения продолжали крутиться где-то глубоко в его голове и отказывались уходить оттуда полностью. Тяжело вздохнув, Фил пару раз моргнул и крепче сжал руку на талии Дэна. Парень уже спал – на удивление, он заснул раньше Фила, и во сне черты его лица были такими мягкими и расслабленными. Его волосы едва завились на кончиках. Он наконец выглядел на свой возраст. Фил почти всегда забывал, что Дэн на несколько лет младше него, это не имело большого значения, в конце концов им обоим было за двадцать, но в некоторые моменты, такие как сейчас, например, эта разница очень ощущалась. Ему стало интересно, беспокоило ли это когда-нибудь Дэна.

Но потом он просто фыркнул, понимая, что это глупость. Дэну просто нравилось дразнить его. Еще никто и никогда в жизни Фила не называл его «стариком» так часто. 

Время шло, а липкие сомнения по-прежнему оставались на месте. Фил снова вздохнул, перевернулся на бок и решительно закрыл глаза. Он собирается наслаждаться каждой минутой близости с Дэном, как уже привык делать это каждую ночь, и ничто не помешает ему отпустить этого драгоценного человека, который находился сейчас в его руках. Переведя ладонь на грудь парня, Фил уткнулся носом в его волосы и вдохнул знакомый аромат. 

Пролежав в таком положении несколько минут, Фил открыл глаза лишь для того, чтобы поцеловать Дэна в лоб. Тот немного переместился под его прикосновением и приоткрыл губы, отчего в сердце Фила сладостно запело. Он придвинулся ближе и, как можно осторожнее, чтобы не разбудить Дэна, еще крепче обнял его.

Блаженная легкая улыбка растеклась на его лице, и расслабленно выдохнув, Фил отвел взгляд в сторону и вдруг наткнулся на телефон, который невинно лежал на прикроватном столике в досягаемости его руки.

Фил прикусил губу.

Он не должен смотреть. У него не было ни одного серьезного основания, чтобы залезть в чужой телефон. Он доверял Дэну. Совпадения случались.

Но… если это просто совпадение, то он не причинит никому вреда, если заглянет в него, ведь так? 

Внутри Фила разразилась настоящая борьба. Он не должен смотреть. Это нарушение личного пространства и доверия. Но эти подозрительные мысли постоянно крутились в его голове, и он никак не мог заглушить противный тоненький голосок, который продолжал настаивать на том, что совпадений не бывает.

Что было совершенно глупо.

Одна беглая проверка телефона Дэна могла навсегда развеять его страхи.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Фил медленно приподнялся и аккуратно перегнулся через Дэна, смыкая пальцы вокруг холодного металлического корпуса чужого телефона. Взяв его, он сел обратно на свое место и встревоженно взглянул на Дэна, пока его сердце стучалось где-то в горле.

Дэн продолжал мирно спать.

Фил судорожно выдохнул, не сразу осознавая, что он не дышал все это время. Держа телефон перед собой, он замялся на мгновение прежде, чем нажать на кнопку разблокировки. И в ту же самую секунду крепко зажмурился. 

Когда он набрался смелости и взглянул на экран, тот был по-прежнему черным. Нахмурившись, Фил еще раз нажал на кнопку, но телефон не подавал признаков жизни. Тогда он попробовал его включить, зажав и удерживая кнопку питания, но ничего не изменилось. 

Странно, это вообще не было похоже на Дэна, что он забыл зарядить свой телефон.

Фил вернул мобильник на столик, а складка между его бровей стала только глубже. Существовало, конечно, много вполне разумных объяснений тому, почему телефон Дэна находился в неисправном состоянии. Парень мог не заметить, что батарея села или забыть поставить его на зарядку, или еще что-нибудь такое… любой из вероятных сценариев.

Просто это было очень странно, что Дэн так небрежно отнесся к телефону. Фил мог вспомнить огромное количество моментов, когда прямо посреди их поцелуя или объятия, Дэн вдруг отталкивал его и утыкался в свой телефон, объясняя это тем, что у него было срочное дело. Фил даже тайно думал, что тот страдал зависимостью.

Так что это все было странно, мягко говоря.

Филу потребовалось еще несколько часов, чтобы заставить себя уснуть, и даже когда ему это удалось, плохие тревожные сны беспокоили его до самого утра.

*

Дэн проснулся на следующее утро и после безуспешной попытки убедить Фила остаться в постели чуть подольше, он, недовольно что-то ворча под нос, все же сполз с кровати, чтобы позавтракать с Лестером.

Делая глоток кофе, Фил одарил парня легкой улыбкой.

\- Ты можешь вернуться в постель, ты же знаешь.

\- Хах, нет, - Дэн покачал головой, - если я оставлю тебя одного в своей кухне, то уже через минуту она будет выглядеть так, как будто в ней взорвали бомбу.

\- Я не настолько ужасен.

\- Фил, - Дэн просто одарил его взглядом, на который Фил ответил самодовольной усмешкой.

Каждый со своей тарелкой хлопьев, они обосновались за столом, иногда соприкасаясь локтями, и Дэн невольно вздрогнул от того, какой естественной и привычной казалась обстановка. Тепло от присутствия Фила согревало каждое утро Дэна, скрашивало их – он бы никогда не подумал, что однажды будет охотно и добровольно подниматься с кровати в девять часов утра, однако вот он здесь и сейчас – делает именно это лишь для того, чтобы провести с Филом несколько дополнительных минут. Кроме того он знал, что Фил тоже ценил это.

Фил одним глотком допил кофе и обратился к нему:

\- Мне нужно забежать к себе до работы, чтобы взять значок.

\- О, ладно, - Дэн почувствовал знакомое покалывание внутри, которое испытывал каждый раз, когда в их разговоре всплывала тема работы Фила. Он с трудом оторвал взгляд от тарелки. – Может, тебе уже нужно оставлять его здесь.

\- Я не хочу навязываться.

\- Фил, ты уже практически живешь у меня.

Фил замер на мгновение, а потом невыносимо солнечно улыбнулся ему, что чувствовалось, как удар в грудь. Дэн буквально не мог дышать несколько секунд.

\- Думаю, насчет этого ты прав.

Дэн не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Теперь, когда в его жизни появился Фил, он делал это часто.

\- Но, - сквозь протяжный зевок, заговорил Фил, - если я перевезу к тебе немного вещей, тогда и ты тоже должен оставить какие-нибудь свои вещи в моей квартире. Ты бываешь у меня так же часто, как я у тебя.

\- Справедливо. Мне позже нужно будет заскочить кое-куда, а потом я как раз могу этим заняться. 

\- Да? – Фил перевел на него взгляд. – И куда?

Дэн облизал губы.

\- Надо купить новый телефон. Мой совсем сдох.

А затем кухня вдруг погрузилась в тишину, которая длилась, возможно, слишком долго.

\- О, - беззаботно кивнул Лестер, однако Дэн мог почувствовать нотку удивления в его голосе. – Серьезно? Вчера он вроде бы нормально работал.

Дэн изогнул уголок рта в кривоватой ухмылке.

\- Он вырубился после того, как я отправил тебе смски. Так больше и не включился.

\- Значит, ты купишь новый?

\- Ага. Хотя бы на время, - парень махнул рукой, надеясь, отвлечь Фила. – Пока не отнесу старый в ремонт.

\- Что ж, логично, - Фил снова ему улыбнулся и подался вперед, чтобы по-быстрому чмокнуть Дэна на прощание. – Не скучай. Увидимся вечером?

\- Угу, - промычал Хауэлл, хватая Фила за воротник рубашки и притягивая его к себе для неторопливого глубокого поцелуя. – Встретимся у тебя, - пробормотал он, отстраняясь спустя несколько минут. – Поможешь мне разложить мои вещи.

\- Звучит отлично, - счастливая улыбка Фила снова осветила всю комнату, когда он помахал Дэну, выходя из кухни.

Дэн облегченно выдохнул, как только за Филом закрылась входная дверь. Черт, это было близко. Фил действительно вел себя подозрительно или ему только показалось? Он что-то знал? Был ли Дэн слишком очевиден, покупая новый телефон на следующий день после того, как Фил сообщил ему, что им удалось выследить Хауллера? Зубы Дэна вонзились в нижнюю губу. Конечно же, против него не было достаточно доказательств, в конце концов это могло бы быть просто совпадение. Даже если Фил что-то заподозрил, Дэн легко мог объяснить это его слишком фанатичным отношением к работе. 

Его желудок скрутился от этой мысли. Необходимость лгать Филу оставляла кислый привкус во рту.

Возьми себя в руки, Хауэлл. Дэн сильно закусил внутреннюю часть щеки, сощурив глаза. У него не оставалось другого выбора. Теперь он точно знал – он хотел сохранить Фила в своей жизни, одна лишь мысль о том, что он может больше никогда его не увидеть, вызывала физическую боль в груди. Но он ни за что не признается Филу, кто он есть на самом деле. Этот вариант никогда не был и не станет правильным. 

Нет, Дэн просто продолжит барахтаться в этом дерьме. Он сделал свой выбор – вероятно, он и мог бы бросить Фила, но еще тогда, сразу же, а не сейчас, когда слишком привязался к нему. 

Размышления в этом направлении чуть не выворачивало наизнанку его внутренности, так что Дэну пришлось на мгновение отбросить все мысли и зажать рот ладонью.

Так или иначе, он погряз слишком глубоко. Поэтому теперь ему оставалось выбрать наименее болезненный путь.

И молиться небесам, что его никогда не схватят.

*

На следующий день Фил снова увиделся с Эмили на работе. Она внимательно изучала мониторы перед собой, поджав губы и нахмурившись, из-за чего ее очки съехали на кончик носа. 

Фил встал позади нее и взглянул на экран, к которому в данный момент было привлечено внимание девушки. Для него это был случайный набор букв и цифр. Однако он надеялся, что Эмили применит какое-нибудь колдовство и разыщет одного страшного преступника, так что Фил решил молчать, пока она сама не обратится к нему.

Спустя несколько минут Эмили устало вздохнула и крутанулась на кресле, поворачиваясь к Филу лицом и приподнимая бровь.

\- Чего ты хотел, Лестер?

\- Увидеть тебя, конечно же, - он игнорировал ее насмешливый взгляд. – На самом деле Джонстон интересуется, есть ли что-то новое по телефону Хауллера.

Девушка пожала плечами.

\- Я постоянно проверяю, но нет, ничего. Он до сих пор отключен.

\- Ясно, - Фил старался выглядеть не очень расстроенным.

\- Ага, знаю. Это странно, вообще-то, - она повернулась обратно к монитору и набрала что-то на клавиатуре. Вчерашний график снова появился перед ними, но теперь он не мигал и от него не исходило никаких звуков. – Обычно, даже если телефоном не пользуются, он все равно дает сигнал, но этот абсолютно мертв. Как будто телефон утилизировали. 

Склонившись над плечом Эмили, Фил сощурился.

\- Это правда странно.

\- Вот именно, - закусив губу, ответила девушка. – Я бы сказала, что он как-то догадался о том, что мы выследили его номер, но это невозможно, только если он не взломал нас сам, конечно. Что тоже невозможно, потому что моя система в полной безопасности, серьезно, сюда нельзя проникнуть.

Фил фыркнул.

\- Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. И все же, это странно.

\- Ага, - вздохнула Эмили. – Удачи тебе с Джонстоном. Есть вероятность, конечно, что у нас завелась крыса, но я даже представить не могу, кто из нашего отдела охотно рассказал бы Хауллеру, что мы вычислили его телефон. А может и правда кто-то на это способен. Я не знаю, - она покачала головой. - А теперь кыш из моего офиса, мне нужно работать.

Фил безучастно кивнул, чувствуя, как холодеет его кровь.

Он сказал Дэну, что им удалось выследить номер телефона Хауллера.

Он сказал это Дэну, а затем телефон Дэна сломался, и теперь он покупает новый.

И с тех пор не поступало никакого сигнала с телефона Хауллера.

Филу вдруг резко стало плохо. Во рту появился мерзкий привкус, живот болезненно скрутило, так что он вышел из кабинета Эмили, не сказав ни слова на прощание. Он не направился сразу к своему столу, вместо этого Фил, вывалившись в коридор, прислонился к стене и крепко зажмурившись, сделал глубокий вздох и медленно выдох.

Это ничего не значило. Просто совпадение.

Это должно было быть обычным совпадением.

Но… что если нет? 

Язык Фила чувствовался слишком тяжелым у него во рту. Он все еще прижимался лбом к стене, провалившись в собственные мысли так глубоко, что его не волновали удивленные взгляды своих коллег, проходящих мимо. Его лицо по цвету сливалось с бледной штукатуркой, а пальцы слегка дрожали, пока он мял кромку рубашки. Тяжелый полицейский блейзер с десятикратной силой давил на плечи.

Это не мог быть Дэн. Не было ни одного основания так думать. Мысль о Дэне, связанным с Хауллером, казалась совершенно нелепой.

Не было ни одного основания.

И все же внутренности Фила снова болезненно скрутились. Дэн покупал новый телефон. В этом не было ничего подозрительного. Ежедневно у огромного количества людей ломались телефоны. Это просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств.

Вот и все. Просто так неудачно совпало.

Выпрямившись, Фил наконец отлепился от стены, зачесал назад челку и снова попытался восстановить дыхание. Он не привык паниковать по пустякам. То, что он действительно должен сделать – это закопаться в свой рабочий компьютер, перерыть всю имеющуюся у них информацию относительно Хауллера и попытаться отыскать хоть одну реальную зацепку, а не сходить с ума из-за случайных глупых совпадений. 

Фил дал себе еще пару минут на то, чтобы собраться прежде, чем вернуться к своему столу, попутно игнорируя голос в голове, постоянно повторяющий « _что если, что если, что если_ ». 

*

Весь день Дэн провел в своем кабинете. Он пренебрегал работой последние дни, слишком отвлекаясь на Фила (не то чтобы он на это жаловался), таким образом, его клиентский список значительно вырос. У него было четыре или пять простых заказов, которые, однако, требовали много времени, поэтому большую часть дня просидел в кресле, скучно пялясь в мониторы.

Спустя несколько часов почти вся работа была закончена, и Дэн решил сделать перерыв, чтобы выбраться из квартиры и купить новый телефон. Его банковский счет чувствовал себя просто отлично, особенно после дела Файлмора, и Дэн мог позволить себе окунуться в роскошь и выбрать самую новейшую модель.

Вернувшись домой, он быстро доделал последний заказ и теперь был полностью свободным, а, значит, мог начать собираться к Филу. Он кинул в спортивную сумку пижаму, пару комплектов нижнего белья и несколько рубашек, чтобы ему было во что переодеться на случай, если он останется у Фила на ночь. Его сердце нежно трепыхалось от мысли, что теперь он будет иметь свою полку с вещами в чужом доме. 

Это было совершенно нелепо. Дэн был одним из самых лучших хакеров Лондона. Люди дрожали, услышав его имя.

Так что он не должен волноваться, как школьница на первом свидании из-за какой-то гребаной полки.

Усмехнувшись собственной глупости, Дэн запихал еще кое-какие вещи в сумку и застегнул ее. Он достал из кармана новый телефон, чтобы проверить время, и увидел, что было всего четыре часа дня – Фил сейчас как раз должен быть на пути домой. Дэн поджал губы. Ему не очень хотелось находиться в квартире Фила одному. Хотя в этом и был один плюс – он мог бы снова проверить ноутбук Лестера. И подставиться под риск.

О, но ведь он подключил удаленный доступ, не так ли? Точно! 

Дэн был рад и горд тем, что не поддался желанию шпионить за Филом, исключая тот день, когда он первый и единственный раз заглянул в чужой ноутбук. Правда, за это он также должен был быть благодарен открытости Фила, потому что тот не стеснялся обсуждать с ним свою работу, и Дэн в любом случае был в курсе каждого нового обстоятельства по делу Хауллера. Но, возможно, проверить еще раз и лично убедиться - это не такая уж плохая идея. В конце концов Фил действительно выглядел немного подозрительным, когда Дэн упомянул, что собирается купить новый телефон.

Больше не мешкая, Дэн скрылся за дверью своего офиса.

У него не заняло много времени открыть удаленный доступ к личному ноутбуку Фила. Дэн откинул подальше моральные терзания, а совесть запихнул в самый дальний уголок мозга. Чтобы отвлечься, пока загружался экран, он взял телефон и, скопировав свой новый номер, отправил его Филу вместе с сообщением.

Дэн: Эй, привет, это Дэн, а это мой новый номер ^^ напиши мне, когда будешь дома, я приеду

Программа загрузилась, и, отложив телефон, Дэн придвинулся к компьютеру, на мониторе которого отобразился рабочий стол ноутбука Фила. Он осторожно повел курсором, пробегая взглядом кучу ненужных ярлыков, пока снова не наткнулся на папку «Главное дело», сразу же ее открывая. 

В ней не обнаружилось ни одного нового файла. Что ж, отлично. Значит полиция пока еще не добралась до новых заказов Дэна.

Именно в тот момент, когда Дэн подумывал проверить еще несколько привлекших его внимание файлов до возвращения Фила домой, его телефон завибрировал.

Фил: Круто! У него хорошая камера? Эмили продолжает выпрашивать твои фотки

Фил: И я уже дома. Скоро будешь?

Глаза Дэна округлились. Вот дерьмо. Должно быть, Фил раньше освободился, и, черт возьми, если он сейчас сидел за своим ноутбуком, то он мог видеть, как Дэн копошился в его файлах. Парень отбросил мышку, как будто она начала гореть прямо у него в руке, и откатился на кресле как можно дальше от стола.

Глубоко подышав около минуты, он снова уставился на экран. Все чисто. На рабочем столе не было никакого перемещения, которым не управлял бы Дэн – значит, в данный момент больше никто не пользовался ноутбуком. Он был в безопасности. Кроме того, он всегда заметал следы – даже если бы Фил реально понял, что его взломали, не было ни единого шанса, что он свяжет это с Дэном.

Хауэлл громко сглотнул. Он снова взял телефон, бдительно следя за экраном боковым зрением. 

Дэн: Так рано? Хорошо, я скоро буду. И да, у этого телефона отличная камера. Напомни еще раз, кто такая Эмили?

Фил: Ага, меня босс отпустил ^^ Эмили – наш компьютерщик. Она хочет, чтобы ты научил меня разбираться в компьютерах. А еще хочет твоих фотографий

Дэн: Дай мне полчаса, и я ее обрадую 

Пожевывая губу, Дэн отложил телефон на стол. Он начал передвигать мышку чтобы закрыть окно с рабочим столом Фила, но ровно в ту секунду, когда он уже собирался завершить работу, курсор на экране стал двигаться самостоятельно.

Прямо сейчас Фил сидел за своим ноутбуком.

С силой стиснув зубы и затаив дыхание, Дэна наблюдал за тем, как Фил открыл интернет-браузер. Он щелкнул по панели поиска, и Дэн не смел отвести взгляда в сторону, поскольку Фил начал вводить запрос:

«как понять что ваш парень тайный преступник»

Во рту Дэна моментально пересохло.

Он гипнотизировал экран, видя своими глазами, как запрос был стерт до нажатия на кнопки «enter». Какое-то время ничего не происходило, а потом курсор на экране снова задвигался. Дэн боялся пошевелиться или моргнуть лишний раз.

В итоге в строке поиска появился новый запрос:

«как избежать телефонной слежки»

В этот раз поиск запустился, и на экране высветилось огромное количество результатов. Курсор, которым управлял Фил, пробежался по нескольким сайтам прежде, чем открыть одну статью, где говорилось о том, как безопасно избавиться от старого телефона и купить новый, если вы боитесь, что вас взломали.

Сердце Дэна бешено заколотилось в его груди.

Дерьмо, Фил действительно его подозревал. Он должен был. Ну, по крайней мере, так думал Дэн, потому что тот на самом деле хорошо справлялся со своей работой. Фил был бы отстойным копом, если бы не начал подозревать Дэна, особенно учитывая то, что он выслеживает его уже больше года.

Но это совсем не облегчало положение Дэна.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, тщательно продумывая следующий шаг. Он мог бы пойти сейчас к Филу и все ему рассказать – просто вывалить на него правду и надеяться, что последствия не будут уж слишком ужасными.

Вот только это напрасные надежды, не так ли? Фил был предан, он так расстроится и разочаруется, когда узнает, что Дэн лгал ему все это время. Дэна затошнило из-за подступившей к горлу желчи. Нет. Нет, не мог на это решиться. Ради пользы обоих он не мог это сделать.

Таким образом, у него оставался единственный вариант – притвориться, что все было прекрасно, и попытаться достаточно отвлечь Фила, чтобы тот перестал его в чем-то подозревать.

С этим Дэн мог справиться.

Стиснув зубы, Дэн поразмышлял еще какое-то время, приходя к решению, что да, у него действительно был только один выход. Он не собирался говорить Филу правду. В противном случае Лестеру придется арестовать его, а Дэн не был готов терять такие легкие и счастливые отношения – первый раз в жизни ему было так комфортно рядом с другим человеком. Ну и что, что ему придется врать Филу? В конце концов своей ложью он защищал его. Дэн даже не мог допустить мысли, каково будет Филу, окажись он в его мире хотя бы ненадолго.

Нет, это однозначно самый оптимальный вариант. Для них обоих.

*

Фил отодвинулся от экрана своего ноутбука, закрыв вкладку с браузером с раздраженным вздохом. Он был полным идиотом. Чем раньше он выбросит из головы эти подозрения, тем лучше будет для него и Дэна. 

Вот только мучительная гадкая мысль, постоянно свербящая где-то глубоко в груди о том, что, возможно, чисто гипотетически Дэн что-то скрывал, не давала ему покоя.

Ну, это ведь нормально, так? Они знают друг друга не так уж и долго. Дэн тоже не знал о Филе многого. Было несправедливо делать поспешные выводы или в чем-то подозревать Дэна только из-за странного нелепого совпадения. Нет, Филу просто нужно взять себя в руки и успокоиться.

Именно в этот момент, словно по команде, на входной двери щелкнул замок, а затем в коридор зашел Дэн, одетый в одну из толстовок Фила. Его лоб скрывала идеально выпрямленная челка, а на губах красовалась уверенная усмешка.

Фил удивленно приподнял брови – он знал этот взгляд. Он быстро закрыл ноутбук и переставил его на стол, после чего повернулся лицом к Дэну.

\- Ну, здравствуй.

Дэн не ответил, он просто смотрел на него.

А спустя пару секунд скинул с плеча свою сумку, с решительным видом пересек всю комнату и взобрался на диван, устраиваясь прямо на коленях Фила.

Лестер с тихим хихиканьем откинулся на подушки, попутно с этим кладя руки на плечи Дэна, который склонился над ним. Глаза парня были глубокими и искренними, заполненные чем-то, что Фил хотел бы распознать в ту секунду, когда Дэн полностью лег на него, сокращая между ними расстояние и впиваясь в губы Фила страстным поцелуем.

Фил с пылкостью ответил на поцелуй, счастливо выдохнув в чужие губы. Он медленно провел ладонями по спине Дэна – от лопаток до самой поясницы, пока сам Дэн начал настойчиво расстегивать верхние пуговицы на рубашке Фила. Губы парня были такими напористыми, что отрывались от Фила всего на мгновение и то лишь для того, чтобы оставить очередной влажный поцелуй под его челюстью или на шее.

Само собой разумеется, все мысли Фила рассеялись за мгновение, и оставшуюся часть вечера он был слишком занят, чтобы волноваться о том, скрывает ли от него что-то Дэн. Его подозрения казались такими дурацкими и неправдоподобными, когда настоящий реальный Дэн находился напротив него, когда он извивался и стонал под его руками и губами, отвечая на поцелуи так сладко и крепко, что Фил даже не мог мечтать.

Стоило им наконец переместиться в спальню, как Фил сразу же набросился на Дэна с новым порывом страсти, буквально теряясь в знакомых потрясающих прикосновениях. Они так больше и не вставали с кровати, заснув, плотно переплетясь руками и ногами на перепачканных скомканных простынях.

*

Следующее утро для Дэна началось как никогда лениво. Он растянулся на постели, подавляя зевок, чувствуя приятную тяжесть в каждой клеточке своего тела. Что-то давило на его грудь и щекотало шею, и Дэн сразу понял, что Фил до сих пор спал, развалившись на нем сверху. Он улыбнулся самому себе от этой мысли. Он не открывал глаза, желая как можно дольше пробыть в этом сладостном полусознательном состоянии до того, как его мозг проснется окончательно и он будет вынужден снова столкнуться лицом к лицу с проблемами, моралью и совестью, которая теперь, казалось, съедала его каждый день.

Фил заворочался, издавая тихий вздох во сне. Взглянув на него мельком, Дэн не смог сдержать любящей улыбки, и тепло, побежавшее по его венам, затопляло с головой. Почему все не могло остаться вот так? Почему он не мог просто держать Фила в объятиях в такие трогательные моменты, как сейчас, не беспокоясь о том, кем каждый из них работал? Чисто теоретически Дэна не волновало, что Фил был копом. Так почему Филу тоже не могло быть плевать на то, что Дэн был хакером? 

Тем хакером, на поимку которого он угробил значительную часть своей карьеры.

Хорошо, наверно, именно поэтому ему и не было плевать. Дэн уставился в потолок, ведя внутреннюю борьбу. Может быть, он должен просто рассказать все Филу – быстро, резко, как срывают пластырь, и покончить с этим. Может быть, реакция Фила не будет слишком ужасной. Может быть, он уже так безумно полюбил Дэна, что будет в состоянии простить ему все. Может быть, он специально связался с Дэном для того, чтобы помочь ему замести следы, держать его в курсе о каждом шаге полиции. Они бы стали идеальным известным преступным дуэтом. Люди бы начали слагать о них легенды. Это могло бы сработать.

Внезапный громкий стук во входную дверь вырвал Дэна из его мечтаний. Он дернулся от неожиданности и замер на месте, напрягая слух, пока не раздался новый стук, который пронесся по квартире настойчивым эхом.

Дэн поджал губы и, дотянувшись до плеча Лестера, слегка его потряс.

\- Фил?

\- Мнгх, - пробормотал Фил, перекатываясь на бок и зарываясь лицом в подушку. Он оставался безразличным к стараниям Дэна, и, если честно, Дэн сам не очень то хотел будить его прямо сейчас. 

\- Будешь должен мне за это, - прошептал Дэн и неохотно поднялся на ноги. Все-таки перевезти в квартиру Фила некоторые вещи было отличной идеей, подумал парень, натягивая на себя спортивные штаны. Он вывалился из спальни, тщательно прокладывая путь через захламленную квартиру, пока не добрался к парадной двери. Заглушая очередной зевок, Дэн провернул ключ в замке и открыл ее, тут же встречаясь взглядом с человеком по другую сторону порога. 

Мужчина в полицейской форме спокойно смотрел на него в ответ.

Глаза Дэна в ужасе округлились. Он споткнулся, делая шаг назад, а мысли, наполненные страхом, заполонили голову. Это пришли за ним? Его теперь арестуют? Дерьмо, у Фила из-за него будут неприятности? Нет, этого не может произойти. Дэн нужно было бежать прямо сейчас, но он до сих пор был одет в одни спортивные штаны, а коп стоял в дверях и пялился на него, блокируя выход. 

\- Простите? – произнес мужчина, не сдерживая усмешки.

Дэн вернулся в реальность, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. 

\- Эм, да?

\- Я ищу Лестера. Он живет здесь, не так ли?

Фил? Почему инспектор полиции ищет Фила. Фил тоже был тайным преступником? Дэн случайно утянул его за собой?

\- Ему пора ехать на работу, - продолжил мужчина.

О. Работа. Да, точно. Ведь Фил был полицейским.

Медленное осознание отразилось в глазах Дэна, и он кашлянул, приходя в себя, однако до того, как он успел что-то ответить, из глубины квартиры послышались шаги, а затем в гостиной появился сонно зевающий Фил, с накинутой на плечи рубашкой. Он остановился как вкопанный, когда увидел стоящего на пороге человека, и тут же бросился к двери.

\- Ох! Инспектор Джонстон, сэр. Эм… я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Насмешливый взгляд инспектора бегал между Дэном и Филом, и Дэн реально почувствовал, как у него краснеют щеки. Он отступил на шаг назад, позволив Филу взять на себя инициативу.

\- Вообще-то, - начал инспектор, - я хотел перехватить тебя до того, как ты уехал бы в участок. Нам нужно допросить свидетеля.

\- О, серьезно? – с любопытством в голосе поинтересовался Фил.

\- Да. Мы вроде как напали на новый след в деле Сэмюэля Файлмора.

Дэн приложил просто титанические усилия, чтобы сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

\- О, так это ж здорово! – Фил оглянулся, застенчиво улыбаясь Дэну. – Мне нужно переодеться. Ты ведь не против будешь снова остаться у меня?

\- Конечно, - Дэн был горд собой, потому что его голос даже не дрогнул. – Я тогда просто… оставлю вас.

\- Нет необходимости вам куда-то уходить, - инспектор посмотрел на парня удивленным взглядом. – Дэн, я так понимаю?

\- Эм, да?

\- Фил постоянно о вас болтает, его невозможно заткнуть.

\- Так, ладно! – Фил громко прокашлялся и прогнал Дэна в комнату, но прежде, чем уйти, Дэн приподнял бровь, заинтересованно уставившись на Фила.

\- Мы поговорим об этом позже, - хихикнул Хауэлл, наверняка даже не подозревая, с какой хитростью блестели его глаза.

\- Мы никогда не будем об этом говорить, - Фил унесся в гостиную, подхватил со стола значок и буквально на ходу натянул куртку. Выбегая обратно в коридор, он махнул рукой в сторону Дэна. – Исчезни с дороги. Но будь здесь, когда я вернусь.

\- Как скажешь, Лестер, - губы Дэна изогнулись в довольной усмешке, когда он наблюдал, как Фил исчез за дверью. Инспектор Джонстон помахал ему прежде, чем последовать за Филом.

Как только они ушли, Дэн замкнул дверь и облегченно выдохнул. Он уткнулся лбом в дверную раму, закрыл глаза и направил все силы на то, чтобы замедлить бешеное сердцебиение. Ему нужно научиться держать себя в руках. Ему нельзя так сходить с ума каждый раз, когда кто-то стучится в дверь или когда встает вопрос, касающийся работы Фила. Он только вызовет больше подозрений.

Дэн простоял в таком положении довольно долго, но потом все же кое-как отлепил себя от двери и неохотно пошел в спальню, чтобы одеться уже по-нормальному. Он не смог сдержать ухмылки, вдруг вспомнив, что Фил, по-видимому, часто болтал о нем на работе, так что, наверно, Дэн не единственный, кто втянулся по уши в эти… в это нечто, чем бы оно ни было. Отношения. Связь. Все это.

Возможно, он мог с этим справиться, в конце концов. 

*

Фил изо всех сил старался держаться и не сгореть со стыда перед боссом от того, что дверь ему открыл его полураздетый бойфренд. Однако тот факт, что следующие несколько минут он был вынужден провести в одной машине с инспектором, явно ему не помогал. Какое-то время они ехали в напряженной тишине, и Фил продолжал неловко ерзал на месте, пока инспектор Джонстон не разразился громким смехом.

Фил невольно сморщился.

\- Я должен извиниться, сэр.

\- Нет необходимости, Лестер, - мужчина снова хохотнул. – По крайней мере, он горяч.

Фил почувствовал, как моментально покраснела задняя часть его шеи вплоть до самых ушей. Он прокашлялся. Слава богу, что этим утром к нему заявился инспектор, а не Эмили – если бы на его месте была она, то к концу недели об этом инциденте узнал бы весь участок, и Фил бы никогда не смог вернуться к нормальной жизни.

\- Ладно, возвращаясь к работе, - произнес инспектор сквозь уже затихающий смех. – Эмили нашла кое-что в телефоне Сэмюэля Файлмора. Он использовал тот же анонимный сервер, на котором был замечен Хауллер, так что мы снова едем к нему, чтобы еще раз допросить. 

\- Тот же сервер? - Сразу приободрился Фил. - Разве этого недостаточно, чтобы арестовать его?

\- К сожалению, нет, - ответил инспектор, - это довольно популярный сервер, поэтому у нас нет основания соединить два этих факта. Но вот поговорить с младшим Файлмором мы можем.

\- Я думаю, у него может быть какая-то информация о Хауллере. А может даже сам Хауллер.

\- Только если удача будет на нашей стороне, - кивнул инспектор, - но в первую очередь, нам нужно его допросить.

На этот раз Сэмюэль Файлмор был менее гостеприимным. Он нервно открыл дверь, и его лицо моментально перекосило натянутой маской, когда он проводил офицеров в свой кабинет, попутно оглядываясь по сторонам. При упоминании о Хауллере он напрягся еще сильнее.

\- Я же уже говорил вам, что я ничего не знаю об этом парне!

\- Разве вы не слышали о нем? – с любопытством спросил Фил. – За последний год он часто мелькал в новостях.

\- Нет, я… - Сэмюэль Файлмор откашлялся, продолжив: - то есть, может я и слышал что-то такое, но сам лично я не имею к нему никакого отношения! Абсолютно никакого! 

\- Мы вас ни в чем и не обвиняем, сэр, - спокойным тоном голоса прервал его инспектор. – Но у нас есть данные, что с вашего телефона заходили на анонимный сервер. Как вы можете это объяснить? 

Файлмор-младший тут же изменился в лице, а его руки вцепились в кромку рубашки. 

\- Это тот же самый сервер, которым пользуется Хауллер, - услужливо уточнил Фил.

Сэмюэль облизнул губы. Он переводил беглый взгляд с одного полицейского на другого, продолжая сжимать кулаки, пока не сдался, громко прокричав:

\- Ладно-ладно, хорошо! Я… я пытался с ним связаться. Но просто ради любопытства, понимаете? Я ничего не сделал!

Фил и Джонстон переглянулись.

\- Я клянусь! – отчаянно провопил Сэмюэль. – Я даже не видел его, мы просто обменялись парой сообщений и договорились о месте… но я ничего не делал. У вас нет доказательств! – он указал дрожащим пальцем в сторону Фила. – Никаких. Так что вы не можете меня в чем-то обвинить! Верно? – мужчина сглотнул. – В-верно?

Инспектор сузил глаза и поджал губы.

\- Расскажите нам все, что вам известно о Хауллере, и, возможно, мы сможем заключить сделку.

Потребовалось еще немного наводящих вопросов, но в конечном итоге они все же получили полную историю взаимодействия Сэмюэля с их хакером, которая, к сожалению, оказалась не очень информативной. Хауллер работал анонимно и снабжал своих клиентов флэшкой, оставляя ее в заранее обговоренном месте. Он никогда не встречался с ними лично. Сэмюэль не только не знал, как он выглядит, но даже голоса его ни разу не слышал.

\- Что это за место передачи флэшки? – спросил инспектор, а Фил приготовил блокнот с ручкой.

\- Телефонная будка, - неохотно ответил Сэмюэль.

\- Вы там были?

Мужчина кивнул.

\- Вернул флэшку сразу же, как только смог.

\- Покажите нам, - больше не церемонясь, инспектор вместе с Филом вышел из дома, и Сэмюэль без особого энтузиазма поплелся за ними. Все трое сели в машину, и, следуя указаниям Файлмора, в итоге выехали на одну из центральных улиц. Там, на перекрестке, конечно же, стояла совершенно неприметная красная телефонная будка, которая выглядела уже совсем не ново. Стеклянные двери украшали разнообразные граффити.

Инспектор Джонстон припарковал машину рядом и жестом показал Филу, чтобы тот вышел и проверил будку, пока сам он останется с Сэмюэлем. Так что Фил отстегнул ремень безопасности, вышел наружу и зашагал по направлению к будке. Открыв тугую дверь, он осмотрел маленькое пространство и конечно же ничего не нашел. Флэшки уже не было на месте. 

Фил закусил губу, и оглянулся по сторонам. Он не очень хорошо знал этот район Лондона и бывал тут только когда наведывался к Дэну, живущему всего в паре кварталов от этого места.

Дэн, который до сих пор пользовался новым телефоном вместо того, чтобы отремонтировать старый.

«Прекрати немедленно» - сам себя отругал Фил. Не было никакого смысла снова нырять в эту кроличью нору. Совпадения случались. Ему нужно перестать искать тени в каждом углу своей жизни. Не все, что с ним происходило, было как-то связано с Хауллером. В итоге Фил просто вернулся в машину и отрицательно покачал головой, давая понять своему боссу, что телефонная будка была чиста. С тяжелым вздохом и хмурым взглядом на Сэмюэля Файлмора, инспектор Джонстон вырулил на дорогу и направился в сторону участка, чтобы уже там оформить официальное заявление.

Они пока не могли засадить Сэмюэля Файлмора – у них не было прямых доказательств против него, к тому же он согласился на сотрудничество, но зато этого было достаточно, чтобы выпустить его дядю – Хэнка, из-под заключения. Фил ничего не мог поделать с тем, что чувствовал неприятный осадок внутри от этой новости. Его работа, как предполагалось, заключалась в том, чтобы засаживать непорядочных людей за решетку, а не освобождать их. 

\- Не сдавайся, Лестер, он крепкий орешек, - инспектор Джонстон прислонился к столу Фила, наблюдая за тем, как он составляет заявление на имя Файлмора-младшего.

Фил кивнул в знак согласия и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Такое чувство, что стоит нам только приблизиться к Хауллеру, как он тут же ускользает.

\- Я знаю, но в итоге он все равно окажется в наших руках, вот увидишь. Правда, не думаю, что мы его посадим.

Фил моргнул с недоуменным видом. 

\- Простите?

\- Ну, мы ведь не можем отрицать, что этот человек гений, - фыркнул инспектор, махнув рукой в сторону стопки документов по делу Хауллера. – Он провернул все эти случаи, а мы так и не имеем понятия, кто это. Он очень талантлив. Его силу можно было бы использовать в благих целях.

\- Вы имеете в виду, что если мы когда-нибудь поймаем его, то вы предложите ему работу?!

\- Тише-тише, Лестер, не нужно так эмоционировать, - инспектор одарил его строгим взглядом. – Он был бы ценным сотрудником.

Фил покачал головой.

\- Я просто не представляю, что кто-то, кто когда-то был в статусе преступника, потом согласился бы с нами сотрудничать.

\- До сих пор он не проявлял агрессии. Он никогда и никому не причинял физического вреда. Он идеально подходит на роль завербованного полицией хакера. Тем более, мы уже имели такой опыт… ты думаешь, как у нас в отделе появилась Эмили?

На это Филу было нечего ответить.

Инспектор кивнул на бумаги.

\- У нас появилось больше шансов поймать его теперь, когда мы знаем о телефонной будке. Я отдам приказ установить за ней круглосуточное наблюдение, как только появится свободная рабочая сила.

\- Только если эта точка его постоянное место. Он ведь может иметь бесчисленное количество таких пунктов по всему городу. 

\- Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, Лестер, - Джонстон хлопнул Фила по плечу, а затем забрал со стола готовые документы, собираясь вернуться в свой кабинет. – Продолжай работать над файлами. Сейчас, когда мы стали ближе, мы не имеем права что-то пропустить.

Фил кивнул, хотя его настроение опустилось ниже плинтуса. Этот цикл становился бесконечным и даже не собирался заканчиваться, так что он начинал думать, что это дело никогда не раскроется. Невольно Фил так и представлял себе будущее, в котором он навечно остается в звании сержанта и постоянно отслеживает безликого хакера, гоняясь за ним по всему городу, но не приближаясь к нему ни на шаг.

Разочарование буквально бежало по венам Фила, и он громко простонал, когда обессиленно уронил голову на стол, и его лоб с болезненным стуком встретился с деревянной столешницей.

\- Что с тобой, Лестер?

Фил поднял голову, простонав снова и еще отчаяннее, когда увидел приближающуюся к нему Эмили. Он скривился всем лицом.

\- Всего лишь миллион вещей, которые идут не так, как надо. Ты где была, Мэтлок? 

\- В своей пещере, где же еще?

\- Ты должна больше социализироваться.

\- Отвали, - она бесцеремонно уселась на край его стола и горящим взглядом уставилась на парня. – Итак, я слышала сегодня утром к тебе наведался наш босс. 

Фил закрыл глаза и, сюрприз, громко простонал, на что Эмили только хихикнула.

\- Еще до меня дошли слухи, что Дэн просто сэкси.

\- Я уже говорил тебе это.

\- Да, но я до сих пор не видела ни одной его фотографии, так что мне приходится собирать слухи, прости, - усмехнулась девушка. – Это правда, что он был без рубашки, когда открыл дверь?

Закатив глаза, Фил страдальчески вздохнул.

\- Если я покажу тебе его фотографию, ты обещаешь замолчать?

\- Может быть, скорее всего, да.

Покачав головой, Фил полез в карман, чтобы достать телефон. Он разблокировал экран, на заставке которого стояла их с Дэном совместная фотография, где они корчили рожицы на камеру, и протянул мобильник Эмили.

Она сразу же выхватила телефон из его рук.

\- Вау, а он и правда секси.

\- Я тебе говорил.

\- И, подожди-ка, он что, выше тебя?

\- Всего на пару сантиметров, - раздраженно вздохнул Фил, возвращая себе телефон. 

\- Да, но ты великан, а значит он еще больше.

Фил не сдержался и закатил глаза, казалось, в сотый раз за день.

Улыбнувшись, Эмили спрыгнула со стола.

\- Хорошо, оставлю тебя в покое. Совет вам да любовь. И раз уж он выносит твое сварливое лицо, то должно быть, у него терпение святого, поэтому вцепись в него покрепче и ни за что не отпускай. 

\- Я официально тебя ненавижу.

\- Конечно, Лестер, - Эмили направилась к себе в офис, с радостным видом махая ему на прощание. – И не забудь его заставить научить тебя разбираться в технике. Серьезно, сколько уже можно быть таким нубом?

Фил буквально прожигал взглядом ее удаляющуюся спину.

*

Когда после работы Фил завалился к себе домой, он был удивлен, не застав там Дэна. Беглый взгляд по комнатам сказал ему, что квартира абсолютно точно была пуста, так что вероятнее всего Дэн уже куда-то ушел, а может и вовсе вернулся к себе. Вообще, разве Дэн не говорил, что сегодня ему нужно будет поработать? И он, наверняка, застрял в своем кабинете. Фил на мгновение рассмотрел вариант позвонить ему, но он все еще был ужасно расстроен тем, что Хауллер снова ускользнул от них, поэтому он нуждался в крепких объятиях в двойном размере. Не теряя больше времени, Фил взял ключи и снова вышел на улицу, решая сделать Дэну сюрприз.

Он сел на автобус, чтобы добраться быстрее, и изо всех сил старался не думать о телефонной будке, когда он оказался в том же самом районе. Вместо этого он предпочел сосредоточиться на Дэне и о том, как приятно будет свернуться у него на груди, уткнуться носом в шею и хотя бы ненадолго скрыться от разочарований сегодняшнего дня. Фил прислонился лбом к окну, мечтая лишь об одном – чтобы автобус ехал быстрее.

Выйдя на остановке самой близкой к дому Дэна, он двинулся по уже знакомому пути. Фил достал из кармана ключ от квартиры, как только поднялся на нужный этаж и громко постучал в дверь прежде, чем отпереть ее.

\- Эй, Дэн! Это я.

В квартире было темно.

Фил прищурился, сделав шаг вперед, после чего на ощупь закрыл дверь. Просторная гостиная казалось вымершей, а шторы плотно закрывали окна. Телевизор был выключен, на полу возле него валялось несколько DVD-дисков. На полках же царил полный порядок, что было в типичном стиле Дэна.

\- Дэн? – Фил попробовал еще раз, продвигаясь вглубь квартиры. Пройдя всю гостиную, он заглянул на кухню и нахмурился, когда наткнулся там на такую же пустоту. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как выйти в коридор и проверить спальню – кровать Дэна была все еще застелена - они не спали тут уже какое-то время, а в комнате ожидаемо никого не обнаружилось. 

Живот Фила болезненно скрутился от неприятного предчувствия. Конечно, Дэн мог просто куда-нибудь отлучиться, но это было не похоже на него – не быть дома, чтобы встретить Фила после работы; он всегда это делал, даже если потом у него были какие-то планы. На всякий случай Фил достал телефон и проверил его на наличие новых сообщений. Их не было. Он вернулся в коридор, фокусируя взгляд на последней двери, которую он не попробовал открыть; по факту, которую он вообще ни разу не открывал, а значит никогда не заходил в комнату за ней.

Офис Дэна.

\- Дэн? – снова позвал Фил, стуча костяшками пальцев по деревянной офисной двери. Она тут же немного приоткрылась от давления, демонстрируя работающую мигалку, переливающуюся синими огоньками в затемненной комнате. На столе стоял включенный компьютер, на экране которого отображались строки непонятных кодов и графиков, а рабочее кресло было повернуто к монитору.

В кресле сидела фигура с наушниками на голове. 

\- Дэн! – с облегчением выдохнул Фил. Пройдя в комнату, он положил руку на плечо парня. – Вот ты где, я уже…

Как только его ладонь коснулась плеча Дэна, тот моментально подпрыгнул в воздухе и резко развернулся, вскакивая на ноги с пружинящегося кресла и выставляя перед собой руки. Выражение его лица было жестким, как никогда, а в глазах буквально бурлило негодование и злость. Он выглядел… опасным? А уже в следующее мгновение Дэн налетел на Фила, с силой толкая его и прижимая спиной к стене.

\- Вау! – Филу удалось увернуться, благодаря полицейским навыкам. Он протянул руки, крепко обхватывая Дэна за плечи. – Дэн, это я! Что случилось?

Дэн впился в него взглядом сквозь полумрак комнаты, но уже спустя пару секунд в его глазах мелькнуло осознание происходящего, и он отступил на несколько шагов, упираясь в стол позади себя. 

\- Фил?

\- Да! – тяжело дыша, ответил Лестер. – Какого черта это сейчас было?

\- Ты меня напугал, - Дэн потер лицо ладонями. – Я думал, что это были… неважно. Почему ты все еще в полицейской форме?

\- Что? – Фил бегло взглянул на себя, а потом посмотрел на Дэна, прищурившись. – А какое это имеет значение?

Дэн ничего не ответил. Его лицо все еще было скрыто за ладонями, а плечи резко поднимались и опускались. Он не мог отойти от стола, боясь, что тут же свалится в обморок.

Фил сделал шаг по направлению к нему, на что Дэн немедленно напрягся. Фил прикусил губу. Воздух вокруг них казался густым и тяжелым, а комната темной и душной. Разнообразное оборудование на столе не переставало гудеть, графики и коды на экране сменялись. Мигалка продолжала переливаться сотнями огоньков и монотонно пищать, из-за чего в висках Фила резко застучало от боли. Он огляделся по сторонам, в удивлении приподнимая брови.

\- Я здесь никогда не был. Ты тут работаешь?

\- Не твое дело, - отрезал Дэн. Все это уже начинало медленно раздражать Фила. Он собрался пройтись вперед, но Дэн преградил ему путь, наконец, отлипая от стола. – Зачем ты вообще пришел?

\- За тем, что тебя не было у меня? – ответ Фила больше прозвучал, как вопрос. Он отбросил попытки двигаться и остался стоять на месте, чего видимо и хотел Дэн, но глубокая складка залегла между его бровями. – Ты в порядке?

\- Все хорошо, - прошипел Дэн. – И было бы еще лучше, если бы ты не заваливался ко мне без разрешения. 

Фил не сдержал удивленного смеха.

\- Дэн, ты сам дал мне ключ.

\- Ты должен был постучаться!

\- Я стучал! – так же выпалил Фил. – Во входную дверь, в спальню, сюда прежде, чем войти… ты ведь просто работал, верно?

\- Да, - проворчал Дэн. – И это главная причина, почему ты не должен был сюда заходить! 

Фил вздрогнул. Он еще раз осмотрел кабинет и только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказал, но Дэн резко развернулся к столу и уже начал спешно отключать все мониторы, погружая комнату в окончательную темноту. 

\- Тебе лучше уйти, - голос Дэна звучал спокойно, даже предостерегающе. 

Во рту Фила неприятно пересохло, поэтому он с трудом откашлялся.

\- Дэн… почему ты не можешь продолжить работать при мне?

Убийственная тишина просачивалась в каждый миллиметр пространства вокруг них. Все, что мог слышать Фил, это тяжелое дыхание Дэна, от которого в комнате словно становилось холоднее. 

В следующее мгновение запястья Фила коснулись чужие пальцы, отчего он непроизвольно подскочил на месте, а затем Дэн утащил его обратно в коридор, с громким стуком закрывая позади них офисную дверь. Его карие глаза были еще темнее, чем обычно и буквально приковывали к полу своей тяжестью, когда Дэн поднял взгляд на Фила, а голос звучал ровно и твердо.

\- Тебе действительно лучше уйти.

Фил неотрывно смотрел на Дэна.

\- Почему? Ты в порядке?

\- Все хорошо, - сквозь сжатые зубы процедил Дэн. – А если бы ты, блять, не лез не в свои дела, было бы еще лучше!

Фил вздрогнул.

Закрыв глаза и тяжело выдохнув, Дэн провел ладонями по лицу. Его голос немного смягчился.

\- Я не это имел в виду, Фил.

\- Разве? – холодно отозвался Лестер. – А по-моему, именно это.

\- Не драматизируй.

\- Это я драматизирую? – Фил неестественно хохотнул. – Ты выгоняешь меня из дома. Но это неважно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Считай, меня тут уже нет.

\- Фил, подожди…

Но Лестер проигнорировал его. Он резко развернулся на пятках и зашагал прямо к входной двери, остановившись только для того, чтобы бросить через плечо: «Не провожай». Уже спустя секунду он вышел из квартиры, со всей силой хлопнув дверью.

Сердце Дэна валялось где-то у его ног.

Блять. Дерьмо! Он закрыл глаза, спрятал лицо в ладонях и громко отчаянно простонал. Это было слишком близко – Фил зашел к нему прямо в середине взлома системы безопасности одного банка.

Говоря об этом, Дэну нужно срочно все удалить. Он поторопился обратно в офис и снова включил мониторы, пытаясь не думать, в каком разозленном состоянии ушел от него Фил. В первую очередь ему нужно обезопасить себя и замести следы прежде, чем система банка получит сигнал о взломе. Теперь он закончит работу позже срока, установленного клиентом, но у Дэна не оставалось иного выбора. 

Вот почему Дэн предпочитал ни к кому не привязываться. Он не мог позволить себе иметь людей, которые бы лезли в его дела – особенно, если среди них был чертов коп. Ни один человек не заходил в офис Дэна. Никогда раньше. Вид болезненного взгляда Фила и холодный тон его голоса снова всплыли в памяти Дэна, и он обессилено закрыл глаза, проклиная себя.

Нет. Сначала он должен был сосредоточиться на безопасном выходе из системы, а уже потом можно будет и подумать о том, что ему дальше делать с Филом. 

Наконец удалив следы своего пребывания в системе (у него на это ушло больше времени, чем обычно), и убедившись, что он не оставил никаких личных данных – не то чтобы он успел сделать много до того, как его прервал Фил, Дэн отключил компьютер и откинулся на спинку кресла, крепко зажмурившись. Незамедлительно лицо Фила встало перед его глазами.

Он должен был знать, что рано или поздно где-нибудь проколется, но он ни за что не пожелал бы такой реакции Фила. С другой стороны, Фил не мог увидеть многого – по крайней мере, точно ничего инкриминирующего. Возможно, у Дэна еще был шанс все исправить.

Итак, окрыленной глупой надеждой, Дэн понесся в гостиную и с разбега завалился на диван, доставая из кармана телефон. Он немедленно набрал Фила.

И, наверно, для него не было большой неожиданностью то, что Фил сбросил звонок. 

Дэн попробовал еще три раза, но его попытки оказались безуспешными. Он раздраженно прорычал себе под нос, хотя на самом деле ни в чем не винил Фила. Ему даже не удавалось оставить сообщение – Фил отклонял вызов до того, как включалась голосовая почта. Ну, раз он решил вести себя как ребенок, что ж, это его право. Пусть варится во всем этом сам, если ему хочется.

А Дэну нужно работать.


	3. I See You Now

Прошло несколько дней прежде, чем Фил снова услышал о Дэне.

Если быть точным, три дня, четыре часа и одиннадцать минут. Не то чтобы Фил специально подсчитывал. На самом деле он дал себе твердую установку держать ситуацию под контролем, зная, что он больше не может безоговорочно доверять словам Дэна. Не теперь, когда его подозрения усиливались с каждым новым шагом парня.

Он не обвинял Дэна, конечно нет. Фил вломился к нему без предупреждения и очевидно застал его за выполнением какой-то важной работы. Что действительно волновало Фила так это то, чем должен был заниматься Дэн, чтобы настолько испугаться его неожиданного визита. Вероятно, для него это было очень важно. Но какова природа его работы? Дэн был тайным шпионом? Секретным агентом?

А может быть интернет-хакером под псевдонимом Хауллер?

Не будь идиотом. Фил поспешил отогнать от себя подобные мысли, заваливаясь в свое рабочее кресло в переполненном полицейском участке, и с отчаянием ударил ладонью по лбу на фоне постоянной болтовни и разрывающихся от звонков телефонов. Не было ни одного разумного объяснения тому, что Дэн мог оказаться Хауллером. Он бы ни за что не вел себя так дерзко и очевидно с Филом, зная, что тот был полицейским. Конечно же, Дэн бы не осмелился продолжать видеться с ним, после того, как узнал бы о сфере его деятельности, если бы у него действительно было бы что скрывать.

Тогда почему же он повел себя как параноик, когда Фил зашел в его кабинет?

Как бы он не старался, но Фил не мог что-то понять или вычислить из того, что успел увидеть на мониторах Дэна. К тому же буквально уже через минуту после появления Фила в офисе, Дэн бросился их отключать, таким образом, все, что он заметил - это какие-то запутанные графики, мигающие на каждом экране. Ни эти графики, ни колонки кодов не говорили Филу абсолютно ни о чем. Он смыслил в технике меньше, чем на одну сотую.

Может быть, он добился бы большего успеха, если бы поговорил с кем-нибудь на эту тему?

Фил закусил нижнюю губу, начиная ее грызть, и прокрутил в голове возможные варианты. Из всех технических аналитиков, работающих в их участке, Эмили, безусловно, была его фаворитом. Но мог ли он довериться ей в этом вопросе? Да он даже сам себе не доверял, когда подозревал Дэна (и, серьезно, если Дэн реально окажется Хауллером, то тогда ему придется основательно пересмотреть свои вкусы и взгляды на людей), и он не мог позволить себе поделиться подозрениями с кем-то еще. Особенно с Эмили, которая проявляла чересчур пристальный интерес к тому, что Фил стал таким счастливым, встретив человека, терпящего его. 

Но, если честно, Фил отчасти был согласен с ней. Он никогда не планировал остепениться с кем-то, но потом… с ним случился Дэн. И теперь Фил мог прожить едва ли день, не представляя себе светлого и счастливого будущего, в котором он живет в прекрасном просторном доме вместе с Дэном. 

Хотя если Дэн окажется Хауллером, ничему из этого не суждено будет сбыться.

Или суждено?

Но Дэн не Хауллер, твердо напомнил себе Фил. Вообще, существует куча причин, почему он не желал раскрывать тебе сферу своей работы. Может, он просто хотел в какой-то момент тебя удивить. Может, он работает на правительство и должен сохранять конфиденциальность. Огромное количество вариантов, серьезно. Не только то, что он хакер, которого ты разыскиваешь больше года. 

Фил прикладывал просто титанические усилия, чтобы поверить собственному внутреннему монологу. Он действительно старался.

Тем не менее после обеденного перерыва подозрения Фила относительно Дэна все еще свербели где-то глубоко в его голове, отказываясь замолчать, пусть он и пытался их игнорировать. Фил вообще не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Любой файл, связанный с Хауллером, который он начинал читать только сильнее заставлял его думать о Дэне… мог ли Дэн на самом деле провернуть все это, что, если это действительно Дэн взломал всех этих людей? Нет, нет… Хауллер влезал в лучшие системы безопасности Лондона, конечно же, его Дэн не был на это способен. Его Дэн, который большинство дней околачивался рядом в пижаме и крал завтрак Фила.

Фил со стоном откинул очередную папку с файлами.

Больше не думая, он поднялся и направился прямиком к офису Эмили. Он даже не постучался, а просто вошел в кабинет и с драматичным видом завалился за стол, выпуская полный отчаяния вздох.

Эмили оторвалась от своих мониторов и оглянулась, приподнимая бровь и устремив взгляд на Фила, полулежащего на ее драгоценной клавиатуре. Она кашлянула.

\- Эм, проблемы?

Фил простонал еще громче, на что Эмили закатила глаза. Она оттолкнулась от пола и подъехала на своем кресле к столу, где сидел Фил. Решимость наполняла как ее голос, так и ее взгляд.

\- Ладно, Лестер. Выкладывай.

\- Мы когда-нибудь поймаем Хауллера, Эмили? – проворчал Фил.

\- О, - девушка сочувствующе вздохнула. – Что, один из этих дней, да?

\- Я просто, ну… - Фил сделал паузу, сжал губы и попробовал еще раз: - как мы вообще поймем, что он – это он, даже если когда-нибудь его найдем?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Он ведь просто хакер, - объяснил Фил с печалью в голосе.

Эмили фыркнула.

\- Чертовски хороший.

\- Лучший во всем Лондоне, - согласился Лестер и внутренне содрогнулся от мысли, что это мог быть Дэн. Его Дэн.

Нелепо.

\- Но, - продолжил Фил, беспомощно уткнувшись лбом в столешницу. – Он ведь не выпрыгнет перед нами с колокольчиками и транспарантом в руках, на котором будет написано: «Эй, я здесь! Вот он я! Я - Хауллер», да?

\- Мда, очень в этом сомневаюсь.

\- Вот именно. Тогда как мы вообще его найдем? – пробормотал Фил. – Может быть, он проходит мимо нас каждый день, может быть, мы ходим с ним в один магазин или одну прачечную, а мы понятия об этом не имеем.

Эмили цокнула и задумчиво посмотрела на Фила.

\- Хм. Ты думаешь, он может быть кем-то, кого мы когда-то видели?

\- Нет, - слишком быстро ответил Фил. – Нет, конечно, нет. Ну, ты только представь, это было бы до нелепого смешно, да? Эм. Ну, я имею в виду… чисто гипотетически, если бы все так и оказалось.

Эмили приподняла бровь, продолжая смотреть на него.

\- Гипотетически, - повторил Фил.

\- Ладно… - девушка задумчиво постучала ручкой по столу. – Гипотетически я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, но я не думаю, что Хауллер прям уж такой скрытный.

\- Нет?

\- Ну, не настолько, - размышляла Эмили. – Просто согласись, раз он такой великий хакер, у него должна быть очень продвинутая и серьезная техника. У него наверняка есть какая-нибудь супер секретная коморка, обставленная компьютерами, куда он никого не впускает.

Холодок пробежался вдоль позвоночника Фила. Офис Дэна.

Нет. Прекрати немедленно. Его Дэн не был хакером. Не был.

\- Так или иначе, - продолжила Эмили. – Мы никогда его не найдем, если ты будешь так бесцеремонно заваливаться ко мне и валяться на моих вещах.

\- Можно мне просто у тебя спрятаться? – жалостно простонал Фил.

\- Твой босс тогда меня убьет.

\- А я убью тебя, если ты меня выгонишь.

\- Не глупи, Лестер, - Эмили очень красноречиво махнула в сторону двери. – Давай, кыш отсюда.

Фил показал ей язык по пути к выходу. Но как только он оказался в коридоре, его лицо погрустнело, а глаза потускнели. Его опасения не развеяли ни на каплю.

Перестань, ругал он себя. Да, у Дэна был кабинет. У большинства взрослых занятых людей есть кабинет. И, наверно, ты даже мог бы туда зайти еще раз, если попросишь, просто на этот раз тебе нужно будет его предупредить. 

Ну, на тот случай, если Дэн вообще когда-нибудь снова с ним заговорит. 

Фил закусил внутреннюю часть щеки, медленно идя в сторону своего стола. После того, как он еще в самом начале проигнорировал звонки от Дэна, между ними больше не было вообще никаких контактов. Однако Фил не хотел делать шаг первым. Он скучал по Дэну в геометрической прогрессии – три дня вдалеке друг от друга оставили странную гнетущую пустоту в его груди, но факт оставался фактом - это Дэн сорвался на него ни за что и выгнал из квартиры, а не наоборот. Если честно, Фил не знал, как дальше будет вести себя Дэн. Особенно, если Фил когда-нибудь вновь окажется у него дома.

Так что он буквально заставил себя оставить телефон в покое, не посылая Дэну ни одного сообщения, которыми они обычно заваливали друг друга еще с самого начала знакомства. Вместо этого Фил вернулся к своему столу. С уже таким привыкшим мученическим стоном он с головой окунулся в кипу документов по делу Хауллера, укоренив в уме четкую установку.

Хауллер не был Дэном. Он не был им. 

*

Три дня прошло, а от Фила не было слышно ни слова.

Дэн начинал беспокоиться.

Он не привык к подобным ощущениям. Дэн, как правило, не привыкал к людям до такой степени, что потом не мог без них существовать. Он, конечно же, ни к кому не привязывался. Несколько дней без возможности хотя бы просто поговорить с Филом не должны были оставить Дэна с чувством, как будто он лишился правой руки или еще чего-нибудь такого.

Самое худшее было то, что Дэн пытался звонить (только в первый день, правда, но все равно он пытался), но Фил снова и снова отклонял вызовы. В глубине души Дэн не винил Фила, в конце концов он сам выгнал его из офиса, а потом и из квартиры. Но у него не оставалось выбора. Ничто на Земле не могло убедить его показать свое хакерское убежище чертовому полицейскому.

Серьезно, как Дэн вообще довел ситуацию до такого?

Тяжело вздохнув, он откинулся назад и уперся затылком в спинку дивана. На сегодня он выполнил уже всю работу; он по-прежнему возился с заказом с банком, так что ему пришлось сделать перерыв, чтобы передать своему клиенту флэшку с новыми указаниями. К счастью, в это время на улице было довольно многолюдно, так что Дэн имел возможность спокойно нырнуть в телефонную будку без лишних любопытных глаз. Он находился в боевой готовности с тех пор, как понял, что Фил мог бы – просто мог бы начать его в чем-то подозревать. Теперь Дэну придется ждать подтверждения, что клиент забрал флэшку, только после этого он сможет продолжить работать над этим делом. Это означало, что у него оставались незанятыми сегодняшний вечер и, скорее всего, большая часть завтрашнего дня. Обычно Дэн был рад нескольким свободным часам, но прямо сейчас это было последнее, чего он хотел. В моменты тишины он наиболее сильно скучал по Филу.

Дэн крепко зажмурился. Почему все так сложно? Раньше у него никогда не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы провести какое-то время в одиночестве, но теперь его диван ощущался слишком большим и пустым, а в игры, которыми он когда-то наслаждался, оказалось, приятнее играть вдвоем. Он скучал по тому, как постоянно обыгрывал Фила в Марио Карт. Он скучал по кое-как приготовленному вместе ужине и о еде на заказ, когда им было слишком лень торчать на кухне. Он скучал по возможности просыпаться по утрам с кем-то и также с кем-то засыпать по ночам, лежа в его объятиях.

Дэн покачал головой, выдавив кривоватую улыбку. Филу удалось полностью занять собой его жизнь, не так ли? И теперь Дэн не мог позволить ему уйти.

Эта тишина убивала его. Он хотел вернуть Фила обратно, хотя бы частичное с ним общение. Он должен был по крайней мере приложить усилие, верно? Даже если Фил не собирался больше с ним разговаривать.

Так, слегка дрожащими пальцами Дэн напечатал сообщение, молясь, чтобы этого оказалось достаточно.

 **Дэн:** Фил, прости меня, пожалуйста, и позволь все объяснить. Можно мне прийти?

Моментального ответа, естественно, не последовало, так что Дэн откинулся на подушки, напрасно пытаясь сосредоточиться на происходящем на экране телевизора. Вместо этого он просто позволил своим хаотичным мыслям заполнить всю его голову, пока телефон в его руках вдруг не завибрировал. Тишина его квартиры прервалась громким эхом в ушах.

 **Фил:** То есть мне к тебе больше нельзя?

Дэн вздрогнул.

 **Дэн:** Послушай. Ты застал меня в неудачное время. Пожалуйста, можно мне прийти, чтобы мы могли нормально поговорить, как взрослые люди?

Следующие несколько минут были подобны годам; Дэн похлопал телефоном по подбородку, по лбу и в итоге чуть ли вовсе не раздавил его в руках.

 **Фил:** Хорошо. Даю тебе десять минут.

Дэн выдохнул от облегчения. В ту же самую секунду он вскочил на ноги, подхватил ключи и сразу же вылетел из квартиры, не тратя ни минуты.

Дорога до дома Фила никогда еще не казалось такой длинной. Дэн продумывал конкретную речь, которую он собирался произнести, и раскладывал все в голове по полочкам. Сказать правду все еще было невозможно; ему уже хватило того разочарования, что он увидел в глазах Фила, когда выгнал его из офиса. Дэн не мог даже представить, каким ужасом все обернется, если Фил когда-нибудь узнает, кем на самом деле был Хауллер.

Нет, Дэн не мог сказать ему. Поэтому он оказался перед необходимостью придумать максимально правдоподобное объяснение относительно того, почему он так отреагировал и почему Филу нельзя когда-нибудь вновь заходить в его офис. 

Однако весь настрой Дэна спал до нуля, когда он добрался до дома Фила.

В конце концов, потоптавшись несколько долгих минут у двери Фила, с сердцем, стучащим где-то в горле, и головой, разламывающейся от боли, Дэн отбросил страхи и набрал на домофоне номер нужной квартиры.

Голос Фила звучал удивленно, когда он ответил.

\- Почему ты просто не зашел?

\- Оу, эм, - промямлил неубедительно Дэн, - я сначала хотел удостовериться, что меня тут рады видеть.

Тяжелый вздох последовал сразу после его слов.

\- Тебе всегда тут рады, Дэн. Даже если я сержусь на тебя.

Дэн не совсем знал, как на это реагировать.

Он взбежал по лестнице к квартире Фила, осторожно проходя внутрь. Фил поджидал его в коридоре, сложив руки на груди и слегка нахмурившись.

Дэн закусил нижнюю губу, начиная нервно ее пожевывать. Теперь, оказавшись с Филом лицом к лицу, он не имел понятия, что ему следует говорить.

Фил приподнял брови.

\- То есть ты пришел сюда спустя три дня и даже не собираешься извиниться?

\- Прости? – неуверенно выдал Хауэлл.

\- Это был риторический вопрос, - вздохнул Фил и жестом показал парню, чтобы он прошел в гостиную. Дэн осторожно последовал за ним. Он отказался от предложенного горячего шоколада, нервно комкая в пальцах подол рубашки. Ему никак не удавалось взять себя в руки.

Но в итоге он все же поймал на себе взгляд Фила и невольно содрогнулся от холодности, которая все еще была в его глазах. Он должен попытаться это исправить. Нервно облизнув губы, он решился подать голос:

\- Мне жаль. Правда.

Фил приподнял бровь.

\- Я слишком бурно отреагировал, я знаю. Просто ты застал меня врасплох, - Дэн сделал медленный вдох и продолжил. – Я как раз выполнял важную работу и не ждал тебя… а затем ты внезапно возник на пороге, и я… немного удивился. Прости.

Не произнося ни слова Фил некоторое время обдумывал его слова. Дэну же казалось, что прошла целая вечность.

\- Ладно, - голос Фила звучал раздражающе спокойно, а лицо не выражало ни одной эмоции. Из-за этого у Дэна не было ни единого намека на то, что тот сейчас чувствовал на самом деле. – В какой-то степени это имеет смысл, я думаю, но… почему ты так испугался? Твоя работа действительно настолько секретная или что?

Дэн поморщился.

\- Не совсем…

\- Тогда в чем дело?

Прикусив губу, Дэн молчал, не зная, что сказать. 

Все это время Фил не сводил с него пронзительного взгляда, а потом тяжело и разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Послушай, Дэн, если ты не доверяешь мне…

\- Я тебе доверяю, - тут же выпалил Дэн.

Фил склонил голову на бок и прищурился, выглядя совершенно не впечатленным.

\- Я доверяю, - снова повторил Дэн. – Просто… скорее всего, все кончится плохо, если ты узнаешь, в чем заключается моя работа.

\- Что? – нахмурился Фил.

Дэн снова зажевал губу, удивляясь честности, которая буквально лилась из его рта. Возможно, это могло бы сработать: ходить вокруг да около, но не затрагивать правду. Поэтому он наклонился вперед и бережно взял Фила за руку, с искренним видом смотря в его глаза. 

\- Моя работа… будет лучше, если ты будешь знать о ней как можно меньше.

\- Лучше для кого? – уточнил Фил.

\- Для тебя, - ответ Дэна был слишком быстр. – Ну… ладно, и для меня тоже, но, если честно, то больше для тебя.

\- Почему?

\- Просто поверь мне на слово, - чуть не умолял его Дэн. – Я не могу рассказать тебе всего, пожалуйста, не дави на меня.

Губы Фила слегка дрогнули.

\- Ты на самом деле сказал сейчас «пожалуйста»? Завтра точно пойдет снег.

\- Эй, - пихнул его Дэн. – Я тут вообще-то серьезные разговоры пытаюсь вести.

\- Я вижу, - выражение лица Фила слегка смягчилось. – Иногда я совсем тебя не понимаю.

\- Только иногда? Тогда у нас не все так плохо.

Фил только закатил глаза, но его плечи тоже заметно расслабились. Он с задумчивым видом погладил большим пальцем ладонь Дэна.

\- Я уважаю твое желание чего-то мне не рассказывать… но позволь задать последний вопрос?

Дэн медленно кивнул, нервно ожидая, пока Фил переведет дыхание и заговорит.

\- То, чем ты занимаешься, - что бы это ни было, - действительно ли так опасно? 

У Дэна потемнело перед глазами.

\- Ладно, скажу по-другому, - сглотнул Фил, когда между ними повисла тишина. – Эм. Дэн, ты в безопасности?

\- Ты же говорил об одном вопросе, - через силу усмехнулся парень.

\- Это было разъяснение, а не отдельный вопрос.

\- Звучит ерундово, если честно.

\- Пожалуйста, - Фил снова посмотрел на него тем самым открытым и искренним взглядом, от которого в груди Дэна что-то надломилось. – Пожалуйста, Дэн. Ты в безопасности?

\- Не волнуйся за меня, - парень пытался уместить в свои слова столько уверенности, сколько мог. – Все хорошо, я позабочусь о себе. Просто не спрашивай меня о моей работе, хорошо?

Сохраняя неубедительное выражение лица, Фил поджал губы. Дэн не мог дышать все то время, пока длилась пауза, а его ладони непроизвольно крепче сжали ладонь Фила. Он знал больше, чем кто-либо другой среди окружения Дэна, и теперь он не знал, что ему делать, если Фил вдруг решит все-таки отказаться от него.

Сердце Дэна пропустило несколько ударов от одной этой мысли.

Спустя пару минут Фил опустил голову, переводя взгляд на их переплетенные ладони; сам он продолжал поглаживать пальцем чужую руку. 

\- Ты правда не можешь рассказать мне? Хоть когда-нибудь?

\- Не думаю, - ответил Дэн, тщательно подбирая слова. – Для тебя это так важно?

Фил устало вздохнул.

\- Ну, мне было бы спокойнее, если бы я все знал. Но я ценю твою честность. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты врал.

\- Поверь мне, - ответил Дэн, на мгновение теряясь в собственных мыслях. – Я никогда и никому не рассказывал столько, сколько сейчас рассказал тебе. – Когда Фил одарил его очередным чересчур внимательным взглядом, он поспешил сменить тему. – В общем, мне правда жаль, что я выгнал тебя. И прости за то, что я тебе тогда наговорил. Ты просто застал меня врасплох.

\- Ты почти прощен, - спокойным тоном голоса произнес Фил.

\- Почти?

\- Ну, тебе придется несколько дней выполнять все мои прихоти и всю неделю платить за ужин. И тогда мы будем квиты.

\- Маленький хитрый засранец, - Дэн покачал головой, но его губы расплылись в улыбке.

Фил слегка нахмурился.

\- Нет ничего унизительного в том, чтобы быть услужливым со своим парнем.

\- Ты невозможный, - рассмеялся Дэн и наклонился вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Фила. – Просто ужасный, но я все равно люблю тебя.

Фил моментально напрягся и, затаив дыхание, положил руку на плечо Дэна.

\- Что?

\- А?

\- Что ты сейчас сказал? – он обхватил ладонями лицо Дэна и немного отстранился, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть ему прямо в глаза. – Ты меня любишь?

Дэн растерянно моргнул.

\- Я сейчас это сказал?

\- Да. Да, точно сказал, - улыбнулся Фил. – Не забирай своих слов обратно.

\- Ну, - на лице Дэна на мгновение отразилось полное непонимание, но буквально в следующую секунду он сдался и самодовольно усмехнулся. – Раз я сказал, значит, это правда.

Улыбка Фила разрослась до опасных размеров, когда он наклонился вперед и со всем присущим ему энтузиазмом поцеловал его в губы. Дэн с готовностью и огромным желанием прильнул к Филу всем телом, обнимая его за талию и притягивая его к себе еще ближе. Было ощущение, что они целую вечность не прикасались друг к другу, хотя в реальности прошло всего несколько дней.

Той ночью Дэн остался у Фила, и возможность уснуть в объятиях друг друга тоже казалась чем-то немного подзабытым. Дэн уснул первым, лежа на груди Фила; его дыхание постепенно замедлилось, волосы начали завиваться на кончиках, а черты лица разгладились. Фил смотрел на парня, полуприкрыв глаза, пока мысли в его голове плясали с удвоенной силой.

Разговор о работе Дэна не помог развеять его страхи. На самом деле тот факт, что Дэн так яро что-то скрывал от него, только сильнее подогревал подозрения Фила. Теперь его мозг работал в усиленном режиме, пытаясь вспомнить, где был Дэн и чем он занимался в те разы, когда Хауллер активировался. Могло ли это быть простым совпадением? 

А может прямо сейчас он держал в руках настоящего Хауллера?

Идея все еще казалась абсурдной. Фил покачал головой: он никак не мог в это поверить. Но сомнения по-прежнему были там, пробирались все глубже и глубже в самые отдаленные уголки его сознания. Фил не мог представить, что он будет чувствовать, если его страхи подтвердятся. Без сомнения это будет предательством со стороны Дэна, поскольку он отлично знал, что Фил выслеживал Хауллера в течение последнего года.

Также это означало бы, что Дэн был гением.

То есть реальным гением, который захотел тратить свое драгоценное время на Фила.

Фил должен был признаться, что ему это немного льстило.

И все же за грудой этих умозаключений оставался шанс, что Фил просто раздувал из мухи слона и работа Дэна была не такой зловещий, как он успел себе напридумывать. Возможно, Дэн действительно был каким-нибудь тайным агентом или кем-то вроде этого. Мысль казалась почти такой же нелепой, как и возможность того, что он мог быть печально известным хакером. У Фила не было ни одного способа подтвердить или опровергнуть свои сомнения, кроме как спросить напрямую, но он не думал, что это хороший вариант, учитывая то, как отреагировал Дэн, когда он вошел в его офис без приглашения.

Хотя, возможно, был еще один способ, с помощью которого Фил мог бы узнать, был ли Дэн Хауллером.

С новой и вполне удачной идеей в голове, Фил обернул руки вокруг спины Дэна и притянул его еще ближе к себе, медленно проваливаясь в сон.

*

На следующий день, добравшись до участка, Фил сразу же направился к кабинету инспектора Джонстона. Обстановка в отделе стала спокойнее после того, как выпустили Хэнка Файлмора: они не смогли найти новых обстоятельств по этому делу, так что их дружная команда снова приступила к исследованию всех предыдущих случаев Хауллера, надеясь, что на этот раз им удастся обнаружить что-то, что было пропущено ранее. В такие дни инспектор предпочитал уединяться в своем офисе с чашкой кофе и диктофоном, на который он записывал различные мысли и идеи, возникающие в ходе расследования. Ему не нравилось, когда его прерывали, но Фил решил, что сегодня утром это было необходимо сделать.

Несмело ступая, Фил прошел коридор и остановился у двери инспектора, набираясь храбрости. Пару раз глубоко вздохнув и выдохнув, он еще раз прогнал заготовленный текст в голове. У него был достаточно простой запрос, инспектор вряд ли что-то заподозрит. 

Взяв себя в руки, Фил постучал в дверь.

\- Входите, - прозвучал грубоватый голос инспектора.

Фил открыл дверь, неуверенно проходя в хорошо освещенный офис. В углу комнаты стоял огромный горшок с разросшимся комнатным растением, что Фил очень ценил, если честно, а посредине широкий дубовый стол, который занимал большую часть пространства. Инспектор Джонстон сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой и с задумчивым видом рассматривал записи, лежащие перед ним. Он поднял взгляд, как только Фил вошел в кабинет.

\- А, Лестер, это ты. Нашел что-то новое?

\- Возможно, сэр, - Фил закрыл за собой дверь и остановился, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – У меня… скорее всего у меня есть зацепка по делу Хауллера.

В глазах инспектора загорелся интерес.

Фил сделал несмелый шаг вперед.

\- Я хотел спросить… вы уже установили наблюдение за телефонной будкой? 

\- Ты про то место Хауллера? – инспектор кивнул. – Да, но успехи небольшие.

\- Правда?

\- Туда заходили несколько человек, мы проследили за каждым и все они оказались вне подозрения.

\- Ясно, - Фил медленно выдохнул. – Могу ли я завтра заступить на пост по наблюдению за будкой? Один, без напарников.

Брови инспектора удивленно приподнялись.

\- Это поможет напасть на след, - поспешно добавил Фил. – Мне ничего не угрожает, я просто… я придумал кое что наподобие ловушки, но это сработает, только если я буду там один.

\- Это, конечно, нетрадиционный подход, Лестер, - инспектор положил перед собой на стол руки, сцепив пальцы в замок и внимательно посмотрел на Фила. – Может, ты поделишься со мной деталями своего плана?

Фил тяжело сглотнул.

\- Обязательно, сэр. После того, как я все проверну.

\- Что ж… - мужчина поджал губы. – Хорошо. Я охотно приму любую помощь по делу Хауллера, а ты хитрый малый. Но я не могу отправить тебя туда в одиночку, возьмешь с собой подкрепление.

\- Они могут оставаться вне поле зрения? Хотя бы за углом? – Фил скрестил пальцы за спиной. – Очень важно, чтобы никто из наших не видел телефонную будку… я обещаю, что вызову подкрепление, если оно мне понадобиться.

\- Это против протокола… - поморщился инспектор.

\- Я знаю, что я делаю, - твердо ответил Фил. – Сэр, мой план сработает, только если я буду один.

Мужчина буквально сканировал его серьезным взглядом в течение долгой минуты. А потом, наконец, заговорил:

\- Хорошо, сержант, звучит убедительно. Я даю свое разрешение, но с одним условием: ты незамедлительно вызовешь подкрепление, если что-то пойдет не так. Все понятно?

Фил быстро закивал головой.

\- Да, спасибо, сэр. Эм, у меня есть еще один вопрос.

\- Да?

\- Ваши слова о том, что вы предложите Хауллеру работу, если мы поймаем его, еще в силе?

*

Позже тем же вечером Фил сидел рядом с Дэном, на диване Дэна. Каждый держал в руках по джойстику, а их глаза были буквально приклеены к экрану: Марио Карт всегда требовал полного внимания.

Дэн, как обычно, побеждал. Фил ни за что не признался бы в этом, но игровые навыки Дэна в разы превосходили его собственные; он успокаивал себя тем, что Дэн просто редко покидал свою квартиру, поэтому у него было намного больше времени на практику в играх, чем у Фила. Дэн же над этим умозаключением просто посмеялся и сказал, что Фил не умеет проигрывать.

Проиграв очередной раунд, Фил со всей свирепостью впился зубами в джойстик, пока Дэн рядом с ним откровенно радовался своей победе.

\- Тебе действительно нужно больше тренироваться, Фил, - проговорил Дэн, даже не пытаясь скрыть самодовольную ухмылку. – А то ты лишишься последней надежды меня победить. Ее и так осталось не много.

\- Заткнись. Я ненавижу тебя.

\- Врешь.

Поворчав еще какое-то время, Фил в итоге откинул джойстик и разлегся на диване, кладя голову на колени Дэна. Парень только хихикнул, его губы растянулись в улыбке, а карие глаза наполнились теплом. С искренней нежностью во взгляде он запустил пальцы в волосы Фила.

От прикосновения Фил блаженно прикрыл глаза. В этот период тишины и спокойствия он решил, что наступил подходящий момент, чтобы реализовать первую часть его плана; таким образом, заставляя свой голос звучать непринужденно, он как бы невзначай сказал:

\- Кстати, сегодня напали на новый след в деле Хауллера.

Как и следовало ожидать ладонь Дэна замерла в волосах. От внимания Фила не ушло то, как у Дэна немного сбилось дыхание, а его голос слегка дрогнул.

\- Д-да?

\- Ага, - Фил следил за тем, чтобы его собственный голос звучал совершенно спокойно. – Нашли его главный пункт, через который он взаимодействовал с клиентами.

Дэн моментально напрягся.

\- Это телефонная будка, - услужливо продолжил Фил. – Всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда.

\- Хм, - было заметно, как Дэн тщательно подбирал слова. – Нашли там что-нибудь?

Фил отрицательно покачал головой, все еще лежа на коленях парня.

\- Но мы собираемся установить круглосуточное наблюдение. Установим слежку уже послезавтра.

\- Не завтра?

\- У инспектора сейчас нет свободных сотрудников, - Фил наигранно широко зевнул и подполз немного выше, крепче обнимая Дэна за талию. – У Хауллера остался последний день, а потом мы его повяжем. И все будет кончено.

\- Ясно, - тон Дэна снова стал ровным и отстраненным.

\- Мы уже так близко, - добавил Фил. Не слишком ли очевидно он себя вел? Возможно. Но он должен был убедиться, что до Дэна дошел его посыл. – Мы скоро поймаем Хауллера. Я чувствую это.

Дэн заерзал под ним. Его ладонь снова продолжила поглаживать Фила по волосам.

\- Это ведь поможет твоей карьере, да?

\- М?

\- Поимка Хауллера, - голос Дэна едва заметно дрогнул. – Ну, ты ведь так долго за ним гоняешься, и, если поймаешь его, это ведь поможет тебе в карьерном росте, верно?

Фил растерянно моргнул.

\- Да. Да, это так, - а потом рассмеялся. – Но, если честно, дело даже не в этом. Я просто хочу посмотреть ему в глаза. Увидеть вживую этого долбанного гения.

Дэн тихо хихикнул. Если бы ты только знал.

\- Все равно мы не собираемся сажать его за решетку, - снова заговорил Фил.

Дэн отпрянул от него от неожиданности.

\- Что?

\- Знаю, у меня была такая же реакция, - Фил растянулся на коленях парня и вздохнул. – Но Джонстон сказал, что мы будем идиотами, если засадим такого гения. Так что вместо этого мы наймем его в отдел.

Не говоря ни слова, Дэн просто удивленно хмыкнул.

\- В любом случае, сначала нужно его поймать, - Фил приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дэна: черты лица стали резкими, взгляд отстраненный, губы поджаты. Отлично, работа выполнена. Поднявшись с колен и усевшись на свое прежнее место, Фил подхватил с пола свой джойстик. – Ну что, играем три раунда? Проигравший заказывает ужин?

Дэн моргнул, приходя в себя. Он повернулся к Филу с озадаченным видом и только спустя несколько секунд смог осознать его слова. Когда до него дошел смысл сказанного, его губы расплылись в надменной усмешке, а глаза опасливо прищурились.

\- Надейся, Лестер. Ты все равно никогда меня не победишь.

*

Не было причин для паники.

Почти все утро следующего дня Дэн бродил по своей квартире, сжав руки в кулаки. После вчерашнего разговора с Филом все его мысли сталкивались, путались и твердили то одно, то другое, так и не решив главную дилемму - как же поступить дальше. Как полиция узнала о телефонной будке? Его точно сдал Файлмор. Не оправдал ожиданий Дэна и, как только отдал флэшку, сразу предал его.

Дэн выругался про себя. По крайней мере у него еще был в запасе сегодняшний день. Фил сказал, что полиция не заявится к будке до завтра, а это давало ему лишние несколько часов на то, чтобы проверить свой пункт на наличие возможных инкриминирующих доказательств. Он мог бы выскользнуть из квартиры, пока Фил на работе, и забрать флэшку из будки, если кто-то из новых клиентов уже успел ее там оставить и вернуться домой до того, как Фил освободится. Никаких причин для подозрений.

Фил ушел на работу час назад, и Дэн все еще блуждал по квартире, прокручивая в голове всевозможные выходы из ситуации. Он знал, что у него был только единственный вариант. Нет ничего подозрительного в том, что он выйдет погулять по своему району - ну кроме того факта, что Дэн в принципе очень редко выходил из дома без острой необходимости. Но он просто не мог оставаться на одном месте.

Отодвигая любые сомнения как можно дальше, Дэн схватил ключи с телефоном и покинул квартиру, убедившись, что его голову и половину лица скрывает низко надетый капюшон.

На улицах Лондона кипела жизнь, как и в любой другой будний день. По тротуарам сновали туристы, наслаждаясь видами достопримечательностей через объективы своих камер – Дэн уже давно научился их игнорировать и с легким раздражением маневрировал между ними. К счастью, длинные ноги давали возможность преодолевать пространство широкими шагами, а выражение его лица (чаще угрюмое) заставляло толпу расступаться перед ним. У такого высокого роста были свои преимущества.

Дэн быстро шел по улице, выбрав окольный путь на случай, если за ним следили. Телефонная будка стояла на неприметном углу переулка, который оставался в стороне от туристических маршрутов, а это значит, что обычно там было не так много людей, которые могли бы видеть, как Дэн добирается до пункта назначения. Он привык ловко проскальзывать в будку, забирать или же оставлять флэшку для своих клиентов. Сегодня был первый раз, когда его визит в будку был незапланированным. 

Дэн завернул за угол и ожидаемо увидел красную телефонную будку, освещенную тусклым утренним светом. Сегодня на улице стояла типичная унылая британская погода, однако было достаточно тепло, поэтому кое-где можно было заметить прогуливающихся прохожих. Также у дороги припарковалось несколько машин. Дэн удостоверился, что никто не пялится на него с чрезмерным любопытством и приблизился к будке, натянув капюшон еще ниже.

Металлическая дверь была прохладной под кончиками его пальцев. Он аккуратно дернул ее на себя и, еще раз осмотревшись по сторонам, зашел внутрь. Пространство казалось ограниченным, но знакомым. Дэн не стал зря тратить время. Он шагнул прямо к панели, скрывающей под собой моток телефонных проводов, которые когда-то работали. Сейчас эта будка не использовалась по назначению, а была больше художественным украшением улицы. Дэн принялся за работу, его пальцы давно заученными движениями обхватили панель и потянули на себя. Сильный запах ржавчины наполнил будку, и парень недовольно сморщил нос, когда наклонился вперед и заглянул в маленькое полое пространство за панелью, проверяя его на наличие каких-либо доказательств.

Он пропустил мимо ушей скрип открывающейся двери и звук шагов за спиной, а когда заметил это, стало уже слишком поздно.

\- Так это ты.

Тихий голос сотряс воздух, а Дэн невольно подпрыгнул на месте, издав сдавленный вскрик. Он развернулся, оставляя разобранную панель, и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Филом.

Фил в полицейской форме, со скрещенными на груди руками стоял прямо напротив и смотрел на него своими невозможными голубыми глазами.

Вот дерьмо.

Дэн сглотнул. Он попытался отступить на шаг, но его бедра мучительно больно врезались в телефонный автомат позади него. Воздух в будке словно стал тяжелым и плотным, и Фил не прилагал никаких усилий, чтобы нарушить молчание. Его пронзительный взгляд приковывал к месту, его тело не двигалось. Он заблокировал единственный выход.

Дэн облизал губы.

\- Не хочешь что-нибудь сказать? – в итоге заговорил Фил твердым голосом. – Я только что поймал тебя с поличным, Дэн!

Парень прищурился. Это была правда: Фил перехитрил его. Фил-коп перехитрил его, Хауллера. Дэн уже представлял, как вся его карьера, а может быть, и жизнь, сейчас идут под откос, но больше всего его в данный момент заботило то, что гнев Фила заполнял буквально каждый миллиметр пространства. По его рукам пробежали мурашки.

Дэн еще плотнее прижался спиной к телефонному аппарату и прикусил губу. Его голос, когда он заговорил, был немного охрипшим.

\- Как долго ты знал?

\- Понял это, только когда ты вошел сюда, - ответил Фил. – По крайней мере удостоверился наверняка.

\- Значит, ты подозревал меня до этого?

\- Я не идиот, Дэн, - резко отозвался Фил. – Пусть ты и считаешь меня таким.

\- Я не считаю тебя идиотом.

\- Да неужели? Но ты ведь все это время был уверен, что твоя ложь останется безнаказанной!

\- А чего ты от меня ожидал?! – Дэн моментально напрягся, и его тон сочился сарказмом. – Что я заявлюсь к тебе и скажу: «Эй, Фил, ты, оказывается, коп. А я не упоминал, что моя работа не совсем законная? Нет? Ну, в общем да, теперь ты знаешь. Сюрприз!». Что-то мне подсказывает, что это бы не сработало!

\- Но ты врал мне, - проговорил Фил. – Много месяцев подряд.

\- У меня не было выбора!

\- Ты должен был просто во всем мне признаться, - Фил стиснул зубы слишком сильно.

\- Чтобы ты арестовал меня? 

\- Я бы тебя не арестовал, Дэн.

Но Дэн уже не слушал его. Он посмотрел сквозь мутные стенки будки, его глаза расширились, паника начинала наполнять вены.

\- Сколько вас тут? Ты уже вызвал подкрепление?

\- Дэн…

\- Свали с дороги, - Дэн оттолкнул его к задней стенке будки и навалился на дверь, открывая ее. Фил потянулся за ним, но парень вывернулся из его рук и выскочил на улицу. 

Лестер снова попытался схватить его за запястье.

\- Дэн, подожди…

\- Пошел вон! – Дэн освободился из хватки Фила одним резким рывком. Паника преобладала над ним уже полностью, затуманивая голову. Он сорвался с места и побежал вниз по улице так быстро, как никогда в своей жизни не бегал, игнорируя крики Фила за своей спиной. Прохожие кидали на него удивленные взгляды, кто-то, кого он нечаянно задел, даже обложил его матом с ног до головы, но парень не обращал внимания ни на кого, сосредоточившись исключительно на беге.

Вот дерьмо, Фил все знал.

Фил знал, и жизни Дэна пришел конец. Ему нужно было исчезнуть. Фил был в курсе всего: где он жил, где прятал свое оборудование. Дэн никогда не должен был так близко подпускать его к себе, никогда не должен был посвящать его в свои секреты. Теперь Фил знал все, а у Дэна не оставалось ни единого выхода.

Дэн выругался про себя. Он продолжал бежать по улицам и переулкам, приближаясь к своей квартире. Он не сомневался, что Фил преследует его, но, возможно, если он поторопится, то успеет вернуться домой и стереть с компьютеров историю и архив. Потом он с одним лишь бумажником в кармане, свалит отсюда, не важно куда, просто как можно дальше от Фила, чтобы тот никогда не смог его найти. Мысли Дэна в этот момент представляли собой ком из паники и страха, которые вперемешку выглядели как одно больше облако, затуманившее весь его разум. 

В груди уже начинало что-то хрипеть и надрываться, но Дэн не останавливался. Его маршрут казался бесконечным, одна улица сменялась другой, но в итоге спустя несколько минут он все же добрался до дома. Пропуская ступеньки, Дэн поднялся по лестнице и ворвался в свою квартиру, прямиком направляясь в кабинет.

Компьютер включался целую вечность. Хауэлл едва ли успел дождаться загрузки экрана, когда из гостиной донесся голос Фила:

\- Дэн!

Парень снова выругался. Его пальцы быстро забегали по клавиатуре, открывая и запуская программы, и нервно сжались в кулаки, потому что загрузка, как казалось, шла чертовски медленно.

\- Дэн!

В коридоре послышались поспешные шаги, а через мгновение открылась дверь в кабинет. Дэна охватило сильное чувство дежавю с того раза, когда Фил точно так же, как сейчас, зашел в офис и застал его за работой. Вот только на этот раз больше нечего было скрывать. Никаких путей к отступлению. 

\- Не подходи, - пробормотал Дэн, вскакивая на ноги, когда Фил, покрасневший и запыхавшийся, появился в дверном проеме. 

Лестер покачал головой и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, приводя сбившееся дыхание в порядок.

\- Не делай этого…

\- Не вздумай мне мешать, Фил, - Дэн бросил нетерпеливый взгляд на мониторы и со всей силой сжал зубы, видя, что программы еще не загрузились. У него имелся быстрый способ удаления всех компрометирующих данных, но для этого ему нужно было дождаться загрузки файлов, чтобы активировать систему. Он понятия не имел, сколько времени у него оставалось в запасе до того, как здесь объявятся коллеги Фила. Может, ему стоит просто сбежать?

\- Остановись, - удалось выговорить Филу, который все еще пытался отдышаться.

Дэн одарил его озлобленным потемневшим взглядом.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я просто так сдамся…

\- Нет, идиот, - откашлялся Фил. – Нет со мной никакого подкрепления, я один.

Тишина.

Дэн отпрянул. Шок и непонимание промелькнули в его глазах, заостряя черты лица.

\- Никто больше не знает, Дэн, - медленно выдыхая, произнес Фил. – Поэтому, пожалуйста, просто выслушай меня, ладно?

\- Какого черта ты никому не сказал? - Дэн неверяще прищурился.

Теперь пришла очередь Фила удивляться. Он моргнул, уставившись на парня пораженным взглядом.

\- В смысле?

\- Я не нуждаюсь в защите, Фил.

\- Очевидно, - фыркнул тот. – Не нуждаешься, если ты настоящий Хауллер. От чего я, между прочим, до сих пор в огромном шоке.

В глазах Дэна промелькнуло сомнение, а сам он словно смутился.

\- Послушай, - снова начал Фил. – У меня есть множество вопросов, которые я хочу тебе задать, и, я думаю, мы определенно должны серьезно поговорить, но для начала: я не собираюсь вызывать подкрепление. Или лично арестовывать тебя, или что там еще подкидывает тебе твой параноидальный мозг.

\- Параноидальный? – Дэн в удивлении приподнял брови.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Дэн фыркнул.

\- Трудно не параноить, когда имеешь дело с настоящим копом, знаешь ли.

\- Ты уже давно имеешь со мной дело, если уж на то пошло, - напомнил ему Лестер. – И судя по всему, все эти месяцы отлично справлялся, раз я до последнего не хотел верить, что это мог быть ты.

Парень неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Он отвернулся от Фила, посмотрел на свои включенные компьютеры, а затем пробежался взглядом по остальной части офиса. В некотором смысле он испытал облегчение теперь, когда Фил знал правду, и не важно, арестуют ли его в будущем, прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Дэн по-прежнему доверял Филу, это осознание приходило постепенно. Несмотря на все, что только произошло, он как и прежде доверял ему.

\- Давай присядем, - наконец пробормотал Дэн, проходя мимо Фила. – Раз уж нам придется вести этот разговор, то мне нужен кофе.

Тихий смешок, раздавшийся за его спиной, дал понять, что Фил последовал за ним на кухню.

Спустя несколько минут они оба сидели за обеденным столом, с кружками кофе в руках, друг напротив друга. Взгляд Дэна нервно метался по всей комнате, цепляясь за разные предметы, в то время как Фил казался спокойным и уверенным, а его глаза были прикованы к лицу Дэна.

Именно Дэн, не вытерпев тяготящего молчания, заговорил первым.

\- Как давно ты все понял?

\- Про тебя?

\- Про мою… работу.

\- Вот как ты это называешь, - хмыкнул Фил.

Парень наградил его резким взглядом.

Фил откинулся на спинку стула и крепче обхватил горячую кружку.

\- Отчасти я начал подозревать тебя, когда ты купил новый телефон. Это было очень странное совпадение, знаешь – ты пишешь мне точно в то время, когда активируется телефон Хауллера, а потом приобретаешь новый мобильный именно тогда, когда Хауллер избавляется от своего телефона.

Дэн выругался.

\- Черт, я так и знал, что нужно было быть осторожнее с этим.

Ничего не говоря, Фил просто смотрел на него. Молчание тянулось неприятно долго, воздух становился тяжелее. Дэн заерзал под его пристальным взглядом.

\- Ты долго собираешься на меня пялиться?

\- Я просто… - Фил покачал головой, а затем, к огромному удивлению Дэна, уголки его губ слегка приподнялись. – Я не могу поверить, что ты был Хауллером все это время.

Дэн просто уставился на него в ответ.

\- Все это время, - повторил Фил, издав короткий смешок. – Я пустил Хауллера в свою квартиру. Черт, я пустил его в свою постель.

\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты жаловался, - с издевкой в голосе парировал парень.

Фил снова засмеялся. Но потом резко замолчал, кинув на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Подожди-ка, «Хауллер»? О, какой же ты идиот.

\- Извини?

\- Твоя фамилия Хауэлл, и ты выбрал себе ник «Хауллер»? – Фил покачал головой, глупо усмехаясь. – Ты такой придурок.

\- Иди к черту.

\- Это самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал.

Дэн не сдержал раздраженного вздоха.

\- Сказал человек с изображением Эдварда Элрика на своей подушке.

\- Тебе отлично известно, что он самый крутой персонаж.

\- Да. Но это не отменяет того факта, что ты – гигантский придурок.

\- Как и ты, - не уступая, ответил Фил, все еще ухмыляясь, пока его взгляд по-прежнему не отрывался от Дэна. – Теперь не удивительно, почему ты подавился, когда я сказал, что я полицейский.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, что я тогда испытал.

Фил усмехнулся.

\- Мне отчасти льстит то, что ты не сбежал от меня сразу же.

\- Ну, вообще-то я не думал, что ты меня когда-то поймаешь.

\- Оу, - Фил прищурился и, склонив голову набок, окинул его игривым взглядом. – Так, значит, я поймал тебя, да?

Как бы Дэну не хотелось, но он не мог отрицать, что это правда. Он расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, сложил руки на груди и пристально уставился на Фила.

\- Хорошо. Да. Отлично. Что ты теперь собираешься делать?

\- Ну, это зависит от тебя, - ответил Фил.

\- Что? 

\- Да, - положив руки перед собой на стол, Лестер наклонился вперед. – Есть два варианта. Ну, на самом деле три, но третий подразумевает то, что я тебя арестую. Но я не собираюсь этого делать.

\- Почему? – озадаченно моргнул Дэн.

Фил взглянул на него исподлобья, и от той любви и привязанности, которые отражались в его глазах, у Дэна сжалось сердце. Фил мягко улыбнулся ему.

\- Ты правда не знаешь ответа на этот вопрос?

Парень сглотнул. Он сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в ладонь и изо всех сил попытался сделать так, чтобы не позволить теплу, охватившему его грудь, распространиться дальше. 

\- Итак, два варианта, - Фил сжал губы и кивнул самому себе. – Если хочешь, то можешь уйти. Сбежать, что ты и планировал сделать, пока я не появился здесь. Удалить все доказательства, собрать вещи и исчезнуть. Я не буду тебя останавливать.

\- Ты серьезно?

Тяжело вздохнув, Фил покачал головой.

\- Сам я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Но я не помешаю тебе, если это действительно то, чего хочешь ты.

Не сводя с Фила неверящего взгляда, Дэн закусил губу, обдумывая только что услышанные слова. Значит, Фил на самом деле может отпустить его, не задавая никаких вопросов, которые обычно задают в таких ситуациях, не пытаясь его остановить. Не было ли это нарушением закона? Разве Фил не рисковал лишиться работы? Дэн не хотел быть причиной этого.

Плюс, сама идея потерять Фила и прожить оставшуюся часть жизни без него образовывала в груди Дэна огромную дыру.

Парень медленно выдохнул.

\- А другой вариант?

\- Ну, другой – мой любимый, - Фил посмотрел на него серьезным взглядом. – Ты сдашься полиции.

Дэн громко и резко рассмеялся.

\- Подожди, выслушай меня, - Фил выставил перед собой руку. – Я ведь уже говорил тебе, что наше начальство не собирается арестовывать тебя.

\- И я что, должен вот так взять и поверить этому?

\- Но это правда! – не сдержав возмущения, возразил Фил. – Джонстон лично мне это говорил. Ты просто будешь работать на нас.

Дэн приподнял брови.

\- Я имею в виду, - Фил махнул в сторону офиса. – Ты же вон, вроде как гений.

Дэн не смог сдержать усмешки.

\- Вроде как?

\- Заткнись. Это факт, полиция хочет нанять тебя.

Дэн поджал губы, обдумывая идею. Работать на копов? Это шло вразрез со всеми его установками, как будто он предавал свои истоки. Но Фил был полицейским и при этом оставался потрясающим человеком. Возможно, он тоже сможет стать чуточку лучше, если будет работать на полицию, а не против нее.

Даже если это станет огромным ударом для его гордости.

\- В этом варианте много плюсов, - продолжал Фил, - тебе не нужно будет скрываться. Ты сможешь остаться здесь. То есть тебе конечно придется впустить в офис офицеров, чтобы они изучили твое оборудование, но ты будешь считаться не обвиняемым, а… ассимилированным.

\- Ассимилированным?

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю, - усмехнулся Фил. – Еще один плюс: ты будешь работать со мной, а уж я-то знаю, как ты ненавидишь, когда мы не вместе. Даже в течение дня.

Дэн закатил глаза.

В какой-то степени Фил был прав, наверно. Если Дэн выберет этот вариант, ему не придется куда-то уезжать. Он может начать новую настоящую жизнь здесь. Еще и сохранит Фила.

Ради последнего он был готов согласиться на это немедленно.

Однако Дэн не спешил давать ответ и, пожевывая внутреннюю часть щеки, перебирал мысли, которые бесконечным потоком сменялись в голове. Наконец он откашлялся.

\- У меня по-прежнему есть куча вопросов.

\- Мы можем встретиться с инспектором и все обговорить. Уверен, он хотел бы с тобой поболтать.

\- Это еще не значит, что я согласился, - предупредил Дэн, - я просто прощупываю почву.

Фил улыбнулся.

\- Конечно. Но это идеальный вариант. Поверь мне, ты будешь счастлив от главной привилегии, которую тебе предоставят.

\- О, серьезно, что ли?

\- Ага. Просто представь: каждую минуту рабочего дня ты будешь проводить рядом со мной.

Дэн рассмеялся и ударил Фила в плечо, перегнувшись через стол. Тот попытался уклониться и закрыл лицо руками, чтобы защититься, но потом вдруг хитро прищурился, отчего Дэн захохотал еще громче. Поднявшись на ноги, Фил начал медленно обходить стол.

Дэн с заинтересованным видом приподнял бровь и тоже встал, делая шаг в противоположном направлении от Фила и следя за тем, чтобы их разделяла столешница.

\- Ты уже поймал меня, Лестер, может, хватит?

Но Фил ничего не ответил, он продолжал неторопливо надвигаться, а Дэн отступал шаг за шагом, пока не уперся спиной в кухонный гарнитур. Именно в это мгновение Фил атаковал. Он буквально наскочил на Дэна, а его пальцы впились в чужие ребра, начиная щекотать с неистовой силой. Дэн изворачивался и смеялся до слез, пока не свернулся в углу кухни, запыхавшимся голосом прося пощады.

\- Я же сказал, что поймал тебя, - с нескрываемой гордостью объявил Фил, немного ослабляя хватку.

Дэн все еще задыхался, он сощурил глаза и посмотрел на Фила.

\- Да-да, молодец. Хватит выпендриваться.

\- Так, на секундочку: я поймал настоящего Хауллера, я имею право повыпендриваться.

\- Но, - Дэн поднял указательный палец и усмехнулся, - тебе потребовалось больше года. А еще я уверен, что ты не знаешь и половины того, что я провернул за это время. 

Фил резко остановился. Его мозг все еще пытался перестроить подозрения в реальные факты, что да, Хауллером действительно был Дэн, теперь он знал это точно, но, несмотря на это, между ними по-прежнему все было в порядке.

Пока Фил на мгновение отвлекся на собственные мысли, Дэн поднялся на ноги, мягко обернул руки вокруг его талии и утянул в сторону дивана, где они удобно устроились. Взгляд Фила ни на секунду не покидал лица Дэна, изучая его, словно в первый раз.

\- Ты, вероятно, прав. Держу пари, мы многого не знаем о тебе.

\- Ну, судя по твоим файлам, вам известно примерно про половину случаев. 

Глаза Фила в шоке округлились.

\- Ты лазил в моих файлах?!

\- Фил, я тебя умоляю. Мы знакомы несколько месяцев.

\- Но как ты…

Дэн улыбнулся, крепче обнимая его.

\- Я хакер, помнишь? Ты сделал огромную ошибку, оставив меня наедине со своим личным ноутбуком.

\- Вот, дерьмо, - Фил поморщился, - черт возьми. Ты же не видел мою историю браузера, нет?

\- Фил, я видел все.

\- Маленький подлый мудак, - Фил пихнул парня в бок, - все это время я жаловался тебе на Хауллера, а ты был им и просто молчал…

\- Ну, было весело, - глаза Дэна блестели, когда он нырнул Филу под руку и уткнулся носом в его плечо, положив голову на грудь. Следующие слова можно было едва расслышать, потому что его губы прижимались к шее Фила. – Но мне жаль, правда.

Лестер взглянул вниз, на макушку Дэна, в его глазах промелькнуло искреннее удивление.

\- Я подумывал о том, чтобы все тебе рассказать, - продолжил Дэн шепотом. – Я просто… я думал, ты взбесишься. Арестуешь меня без лишних раздумий. А я уже так привык быть рядом с тобой, я боялся тебя потерять.

Пристальный взгляд Фила смягчился. Без слов он притянул парня ближе к себе. Закрыв глаза, он зарылся лицом в волосы Дэна, вдыхая знакомый аромат.

\- Ты идиот.

\- Знаю, - Дэн потерся щекой об чужое плечо и расслабленно закрыл глаза. – Я согласен.

Фил затаил дыхание.

\- Согласен?

\- Я пойду завтра с тобой. Поговорю с твоим инспектором, - Дэн приподнял голову, глядя на Фила своими карими глазами, наполненными теплом. – Посмотрим, сможем ли мы заключить сделку.

Нежная улыбка на лице Фила сказала больше, чем тысяча слов. Он наклонился и поцеловал Дэна, который резко выдохнул от неожиданного шага и прижался ближе.

Когда он почувствовал сильные руки Фила, которые обернулись вокруг его талии, напоминая ему о том, что он был дома, Дэн уже знал, что принял правильное решение.

*  
 **ЭПИЛОГ**

_Два месяца спустя._

\- Черт, Дэн? – прокричал Фил из кухни, подхватывая со стола кружку с кофе так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Его волосы были уложены, форма сидела как с иголочки, сумка собрана – все было готово к выходу, кроме одного: нигде поблизости не наблюдалось его бойфренда.

Фил громко и раздраженно вздохнул, очередной раз проверяя время на телефоне.

\- Дэн, серьезно, у нас осталось десять минут на дорогу.

\- Дай еще пару минут, - голос Дэна донесся откуда-то из коридора, - мне нужно выпрямить волосы.

\- Мы опоздаем, - проворчал Фил, - а это мой первый день на новой должности, я не могу опоздать! 

Спустя несколько минут, заполненных шорохами и топотом, в гостиной объявился Дэн в помятой рубашке, но зато с идеально выпрямленными волосами. В руке он держал телефон, и его глаза ни на секунду не отрывались от экрана, он выглядел загипнотизированным.

Фил не сдержал нежной улыбки и закатил глаза.

\- Давай, иди сюда. Держи свой кофе, я завяжу тебе галстук.

\- Спасибо, - коротко пробормотал парень. Его взгляд оставался прикованным к телефону, когда он вслепую двинулся к Филу, позволив ему разобраться с галстуком и пиджаком.

\- Может, хоть на секундочку обратишь на меня внимание? – вздохнул Фил.

\- Сегодня и так все внимание будет приковано к тебе, инспектор Лестер, - парень взглянул на него сквозь полуопущенные ресницы: глаза Дэна все еще были сонными, и Фил почувствовал, как его сердце сделало очередной скачок. Неважно, сколько раз они просыпались вместе, его живот все равно каждый раз делал сальто, стоило ему только вспомнить, что этот потрясающий человек был целиком его.

Фил поморщился.

\- Мне до сих пор кажется, что они совершили ошибку.

\- Не совершили, - не согласился Дэн. Он вывернулся из его рук и взял со стола кружку с кофе. – Ты заслуживаешь этого, ты все-таки поймал меня.

\- Как-то слишком высокомерно, ты не находишь?

\- Ты знаешь, что это правда, - произнес Дэн, широко зевнув.

Фил прислонился к столу позади себя и, несмотря на явный сарказм в голосе парня, улыбнулся. Он сделал глоток кофе и пробежался взглядом по кухне в квартире, которую теперь они делили вместе. Дэн был вынужден съехать со своей собственной после того, как полицейские вдоль и поперек изучили каждый предмет в ней: он просто не захотел оставаться в месте, которое буквально облапали почти десяток незнакомых людей. Фил несильно возражал, когда Дэн переехал к нему до тех пор, пока они не сняли новую совместную квартиру.

И теперь они жили здесь, в центре одного из самых живописных и тихих районов Лондона, в десяти минутах езды на метро до полицейского участка. Фил забрал с собой все свои комнатные растения (хотя Дэн и пытался умышленно «потерять» несколько горшков в процессе переезда), а у Дэна так же был офис в новой квартире, куда он сгрузил свое оборудование (как только компьютеры были возвращены после тщательной проверки техниками). Филу разрешалось заходить в кабинет, но только под строгим наблюдением Дэна.

\- Давай, инспектор Лестер, пойдем, - вырывая его из мыслей, произнес Хауэлл, пихая локтем в бок. – Я думал, ты не хотел опаздывать.

\- Ты сам всегда везде опаздываешь, - пробормотал Фил.

\- Ай.

Забрав со стола бумажники, сумку и ключи, они вышли из квартиры, заперев дверь. Их путь пролегал по оживленной в час пик улице до станции метро. Большую часть поездки Дэн дремал, положив голову на плечо Фила, сонно зевал и игнорировал взгляды окружающих. Фил, может быть, и удивился бы такому поведению Дэна, но он уже привык, что его партнер по утрам всегда был чересчур ленивым и прилипчивым.

Когда поезд приблизился к нужной станции, Фил подтолкнул плечом Дэна, получая в ответ раздраженный взгляд. Он просто показал язык своему ворчливому парню и пошел к выходу.

В здании участка они приложили свои пропускные жетоны, проходя через пункт безопасности, а затем направились в офис. Фил помахал нескольким коллегам, приветливо улыбаясь. Дэн следовал за ним, не сдерживая усмешки. Он все еще ловил на себе удивленные и настороженные взгляды некоторых сотрудников отделения после того, как его личность была рассекречена, и Дэн соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему это не льстило. Он практически расцветал, когда они проходили мимо столов.

\- Тебе это нравится, - обвинил его Фил.

\- Ага, - признался Дэн; едва заметная улыбка расплылась на его губах. – Но главное, что ты меня любишь, так что все остальное неважно.

\- Я тебя ненавижу.

\- Конееечно, - насмешливо протянул Дэн, специально беря Фила за руку, когда они приблизились к следующему офису.

\- Заткнись и помоги мне распаковать вещи, - теперь у Фила был свой собственный кабинет, прямо по соседству с кабинетом инспектора Джонстона. Они все еще работали вместе, но уже на равных, и в связи с повышением Филу было положено отдельное рабочее место. 

Он затянул Дэна в свободную небольшую комнатку, оглядывая пространство. Его вещи пока лежали в коробках, сложенных друг на друге, и только одинокий кактус стоял на пустом столе.

Дэн закатил глаза, когда увидел маленький горшочек.

\- О боже, у тебя серьезные проблемы.

\- Не злись на него, - Фил слегка пихнул парня в бок и, обойдя стол, уселся в кресло, чтобы протестировать его. Оно тихо скрипнуло, когда Фил откинулся на спинку.

Дэн покачал головой, наблюдая за Лестером. Сколько бы он не язвил, его взгляд все равно был влюбленным. Он прислонился к столу и тоже осмотрел комнату, одобрительно кивая.

\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что теперь большую часть своего рабочего времени я буду торчать здесь.

\- Не будешь, - Фил крутанулся на кресле и остановился ровно напротив Дэна. – У тебя есть своя работа, которую тебе придется выполнять.

\- Разве ты сам не хочешь, чтобы я был здесь с тобой?

\- Видишь? – усмехнулся Фил, подъезжая на кресле ближе к парню. – Я же говорил, что ты ненавидишь быть вдалеке от меня.

Сморщившись и показав язык, Дэн тоже сделал шаг по направлению к Филу, запустил пальцы в его волосы и нежно потрепал их. Со счастливым вздохом Фил подставился под прикосновения и закрыл глаза.

Шум у двери разрушил их маленький момент единения. Раздался раздраженный женский голос.

\- Дэн Хауэлл, я должна была сразу догадаться, что найду тебя здесь.

Дэн подпрыгнул, отскакивая от Фила, чтобы в ту же секунду заметить Эмили, искоса поглядывающую на него из дверного проема. Он попятился, выставляя перед собой раскрытые ладони в защитном жесте.

\- Эй, я как раз собирался уходить.

\- Ну конечно, - Эмили оторвала пристальный взгляд от Дэна и медленно перевела его на Фила, которому от такого чрезмерного внимания невольно захотелось сжаться, а лучше вообще исчезнуть. – И ты туда же, Лестер! Я была лучшего о тебе мнения!

\- Я говорил ему уходить, - слабо возразил Фил.

Дэн шокировано уставился на него, округлив глаза.

\- Что? Я пытался тебя прогнать!

\- Предатель, - покачал головой парень и снова посмотрел на Эмили. Она до сих пор стояла, сложив руки на груди и подозрительно прищурив глаза. Дэн невольно скучал по тем временам, когда они встретились впервые лицом к лицу: у нее чуть не случился сердечный приступ, потому что Фил тогда представил его ей как Хауллера. Но потом со временем, так как им пришлось сотрудничать, она стала бояться его все меньше, а в итоге и вовсе привыкла. На самом деле она даже была к нему чересчур требовательна, как и любой другой строгий босс.

\- Хватит, Хауэлл, - оборвала их спор девушка. – Ты должен был явиться на работу пятнадцать минут назад.

\- Так я уже давно здесь!

\- Этот кабинет не твое рабочее место, - сухо произнесла Эмили. – Хотя я уверена, ты бы предпочел работать здесь.

\- Я предупреждал тебя, что он и минуты без меня не может провести, - вмешался Фил.

Дэн одарил своего парня опасливым взглядом, его карие глаза блестели, но Фил просто улыбнулся в ответ. Их отношения теперь были наполнены не только любовью и теплотой, но и полной открытостью, к чему Дэну все еще приходилось привыкать и как-то с этим жить. Сейчас Фил знал о нем абсолютно все, больше никаких секретов и тайн.

И это пугало Дэна больше, чем должно было.

\- Да-да, вы два влюбленных голубка, я это понимаю, - с безразличным видом махнула Эмили. – Но у нас есть реальная работа, которую должен кто-то делать. Я думала, ты был хакером, Дэн.

\- Эй, - парень посмотрел на нее, явно задетый, - ты знаешь, что я очень хорош во всем, что касается техники.

\- Ну так тащи свою задницу за стол и докажи это, - напоследок сказала Эмили, после чего вышла из кабинета без лишних слов.

Разочарованно вздохнув, Дэн посмотрел на Фила извиняющимся взглядом, на что тот пожал плечами.

\- Иди, пока она тебя не уничтожила. 

\- Но я ведь хотел помочь тебе распаковать вещи.

\- Поможешь позже, - улыбнулся Фил, и дыхание Дэна слегка сбилось, как бывало у него всегда, стоило только Филу посмотреть на него вот так. Как это все стало ключевой частью жизни Дэна? Как ему удалось сохранить рядом с собой такого доброго потрясающего человека?

Дэн растерянно моргнул, не сразу понимая, что все это время просто пялился на Фила. Он потер заднюю часть шеи и вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Эм… я приду к тебе на ланч, хорошо?

\- Да, конечно, - улыбка Фила доходила буквально до ушей, а глаза горели.

Дэн вернул улыбку еще до того, как понял, что сделал это. Приблизившись к креслу, он обхватил воротник Фила и наклонился, целуя парня. Их губы двигались мягко и неторопливо, и так могло бы продолжаться вечно, если бы Фил не оттолкнул Дэна от себя, засмеявшись.

\- Давай, иди уже, а то Эмили убьет нас обоих.

Прежде, чем выйти из кабинета, Дэн одарил его на прощание довольной ухмылкой. Фил наблюдал за ним с теплотой, разливающейся в груди, отлично зная, что уже спустя пару часов он вернется сюда.

Дэн – его Дэн – Хауллер – хакер – а теперь технический аналитик.

Фил неохотно подъехал на кресле к коробкам и начал доставать из них свои вещи. Первой свое законное место на столе заняла табличка с надписью «Инспектор Фил Лестер». Фил замер и просто смотрел на нее некоторое время, а потом улыбнулся, покачал головой и вернулся к своим коробкам.

Честно, он не мог представить лучшего развития сценария для них с Дэном.


End file.
